


It's Friday, I'm In Love

by archerbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Maia friendship, Alec and Simon friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – High School, Alternate Universe – Human, Angst?, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Cliche, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fall season, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Halloween, Homophobia, M/M, Neighbors, October, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec and clary brotp, alec is an anxious wreck, but it's kinda cute actually, did i mention obliviousness, don’t know her, it's so cute it's gross, life is already shitty enough and i needed a cute cliche, oblivious idiots, the author is a cheesy sap, the gay/lesbian solidarity we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archerbane/pseuds/archerbane
Summary: Alec Lightwood spends too much time drinking coffee at the Witchcraft Café with his friends, being a gay mess, stressing over the small things in life, but especially crushing on his next door neighbor and childhood best friend who he thinks will never feel the same way.And when one day Magnus starts acting weird around him, Alec thinks he might be the problem and spends the rest of the week trying to figure his best friend out.





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was inspired by the song Friday I'm In Love by The Cure. It was supposed to be shorter but here we are I guess.
> 
> Warning: English is not my first language and this is the first fanfic I write in English and also my first time writing Malec, so probably you'll find a few (a lot of) mistakes. Please, be patient and I apologize in advance. I hope you enjoy anyway :)

 

 

* * *

 

Alec could wax poetic about Magnus Bane for days and he’d still have something new to say after that. He admired every inch of Magnus and was in constant awe with every step he took, every word that came out of his mouth and the kind and loving heart Magnus carried in his chest.

Alec faced the red cup on his hand. He didn’t want to be there but of course he wasn't going to miss his friend's birthday party, and he couldn’t say no to the look of enthusiasm on Magnus’ face and the way he looked up at him with a hint of hope mixed with a whole universe hiding behind his dark eyes that, for just a few seconds, Alec allowed himself to believe they sparkled just for him. But he immediately would dismiss those thoughts because he couldn’t take the pain of being rejected by Magnus Bane, his childhood best friend, neighbor and the boy who had no idea he not only held Alec’s heart in his hands but had the power of crushing it in a split second.

A chill ran through his whole body making it shake when he realized that Magnus had more control over him that he previously thought. It scared him how vulnerable and small he felt at the sight of Magnus dancing freely and gracefully in the middle of the backyard with no care in the world.

They were at Simon’s house. It was Maia’s birthday and Simon, being the good boyfriend he is, decided to throw her a surprise party in his backyard. He was pretty sure Simon had invited every senior and Alec found himself wanting to finish high school now, more than ever.

Magnus moved to the rhythm of the song playing at the moment and his movements were always so full of energy, almost sinful; he always seemed to get lost in his own mind while moving his body and Alec thought that that was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. _Fuck_. He was screwed. He tried to focus on his almost empty red cup or on different people but he ended up looking at his best friend again, who now danced next to Izzy and Clary who were clearly drunker than they should but so were all of the other teenagers.

Suddenly he locked eyes with Magnus, dancing a few feet away from him. Magnus waved his hand, silently asking Alec to join him. Alec laughed but shook his head; he was not going to embarrass himself, at least not tonight. Magnus just kept dancing never breaking eye contact. Alec tried not to make a big deal out of it and tried to contain his nervous tendencies. They were best friends since childhood. There was nothing wrong in looking at your best friend in the eyes for one second longer, or dance with them at a party. But Magnus was not only his best friend but also the guy Alec had a crush on. He wondered when exactly did Magnus make Alec fall for him. He wondered if it was when they were just innocent and curious 9-year-old kids playing in Alec’s backyard and ended up kissing one afternoon, being each other’s first kisses.

 

 _Alec jumped the fence running through the big yard behind his house. Alec didn’t know if the garden was really that big or if he was just small and sometimes he would get lost even if had already memorized every corner years ago.  
He could hear small giggles behind him; _Magnus _. Magnus wasn’t far behind, trying to catch him, but Alec tried to run as fast as he could and ran around a tree trying to distract Magnus and he did. While Magnus contoured the tree, Alec had the chance to mislead him and hide inside the little toolhouse built in one of the corners of the garden._

_He closed the door as fast as he could, trying to be quiet at the same time and he sat on the floor with a heaving chest. Alec breathed deeply and quietly a few times to try to stabilize his breathing._

_"Alec!” He heard the other boy call. Magnus didn’t seem to be far from the toolhouse but Alec knew Magnus hadn’t figured out where his best friend was hiding, yet._

_"You can’t hide forever!” Magnus yelled, laughing at himself and Alec giggled covering his mouth to not give himself away. Alec’s head met the wooden wall, facing the dirty ceiling and just smiled at the sound of his best friend’s footsteps and the way he called out Alec’s name._

_"Alexander?” This time, Magnus’ voice seemed to be much closer and the steps on the grass were more audible._ Oh, no! _Alec was pretty sure he had been found. He closed his eyes when he heard the door open with – in Alec’s opinion – a creepy sound. Alec looked at Magnus who was breathing heavily after running through the whole garden._

_“Busted,” Alec said shrugging and letting out a subtle laugh. Alec made space for his best friend to sit next to him. Magnus sighed, his breathing steady now and let himself take the place next to Alec and their arms were touching for the lack of space inside the small toolhouse._

_They looked at each other and started laughing. Neither of them knew the reason why but both were tired and happy at the same time. The grin in Magnus’ face slowly started to fade away while he delicately looked in Alec’s hazel eyes. Alec’s eyes were slightly wide and curious while they observed every single movement coming from Magnus. Magnus’ body shifted in place so he could look at Alec in a more comfortable position. His eyes moved rapidly between Alec’s eyes and his own hands when he finally decided to settle for his best friend’s eyes._

_“Can I, kiss you?” Magnus seemed hesitant as he asked in a low and affectionate voice. The trembling in his voice gave the whole situation a new type of innocence and at that moment, Alec didn’t see what was the problem in kissing his best friend. It wasn’t a big deal, at all._

_For a few moments, they only looked at each other not knowing how to make the first move and the only sounds Alec could hear was his heavy breathing, his heart beating loudly in his ears and birds singing in the distance while flying around the yard.  
Alec just nodded in response and closed his eyes way before Magnus even moved. After long seconds, he felt Magnus’ lips brushing lightly against his own. He felt a shiver running down his spine but ignored it. Magnus finally closed the distance between them making a little bit more pressure. Magnus’ lips were warm and wet and he felt his mouth dry. The kiss only lasted a few seconds and it was just a little peck. _ _However, Alec seemed to have lost the courage to open his eyes, doing it a minute after Magnus pulled away. Magnus was facing him with wide eyes and a deep red taking over his cheeks. Alec looked at him silently while Magnus shrugged and smiled a little bit in his direction._

_"Tag, you’re it.” Magnus touched Alec’s shoulder with the tip of his index and let out a loud laugh. He rose from the ground in a heartbeat, opening the door of the toolhouse and started running outside away from Alec._

_Alec just watched it all happen without moving a muscle. He could still feel his heart in his ears, the blood on his cheeks and the ghost of Magnus’ lips against his. Then he realized Magnus already had a big advantage over Alec and soon he stood up and ran after Magnus who already was on the other corner of the backyard only waiting for Alec to catch him._

 

Alec laughed to himself at the memory. Back then, they didn’t realize what that kiss meant. It actually fascinated Alec when he would think about it – how at that moment, they didn’t even question what it meant to kiss your best friend, especially being two boys living in a heteronormative society. They were so innocent that kissing your best friend – who was also a boy –, was the most natural and harmless thing in the world. And maybe it was.

He started thinking again… Or maybe, it happened when they were 14. They have gotten drunk for the first time after stealing bottles of booze from Magnus’ dad’s cabinet when his father went on a business trip for one weekend thinking Magnus could handle himself on his own for just one day and a half. And Magnus had come out to Alec under the moonlight and surrounded by the midnight silence. Alec felt scared but so relieved because at that moment, more than ever, he could be his true self and come out to him as well.

 

 _“Magnus…” Alec sighed as he watched his best friend opening his father’s cabinet where he kept all the alcohol. "_ _What are you doing?” He had a slight idea of what was going on inside Magnus’ mysterious and twisted brain but he still didn’t allow himself to believe. He didn’t mind experimenting alcohol; Alec was indeed curious about it, he was just worried that Magnus’ dad would find out and Magnus would end up being grounded for something Alec could’ve stopped him from doing._

_“Relax, Alexander.” Magnus looked at him with a smirk on his lips and a shiver went down Alec’s spine. He looked around for an open window that could’ve caused such tremble._

_“What if he notices?” Alec asked worried but still helped Magnus carrying the bottles from the cabinet, putting them on top of the counter in a line. He wondered why Magnus was taking most of the bottles – that was a lot of alcohol. And, as if reading his mind, Magnus kept doing his work now looking for the shot glasses._

_“He won’t notice because…” Magnus leaned closer to Alec looking him deep in the eyes. “… we’re going to taste a little bit of everything.” He laughed._  
_“And, there won’t be much missing from the bottles tomorrow. Sounds good?” Magnus was now shouting at Alec from the dining room. He stepped into the kitchen holding the last two bottles. Alec nodded and sighed hoping everything would go well and them acting like two rebellious kids wouldn’t cost them anything._

_Like planned, they tasted a little bit of everything. The first few drinks were horrible or maybe Alec was too sober and still had a thought process, but the next few were easier to swallow burning softly down his throat almost in a comforting hug as he stared at Magnus who was rather impressed by his best friend._

_“Good?” Magnus asked, opening the bottle of vodka and pouring it into two shot glasses._

_“Good.” He was good. He was just fine._

_“This looks like water, how harmful can it be, right?” Magnus had an almost sinful smile on his face and his eyes carried stars and curious thoughts in them as they dropped to Alec’s lips for just a second. Alec didn’t mind. Magnus just looked at his lips because they probably looked wet and swollen from the drinks._

_They were sitting on the floor in the living room on top of pillows and with their backs pressed against the couch. The TV was on and they had put a random season of Friends as background company, only paying attention to it once in a while. After trying a few more drinks, both of them laughed at stupid jokes, embarrassing moments and past memories. Alec felt his face warm and his cheeks probably looked flushed as he finished his drink. Magnus got up from the floor and lost his balance almost tripping over Alec. They both laughed even harder than before. Magnus took a deep breath to steady himself and took both of their glasses back to the kitchen._

_“What about one last drink?” Alec asked as he stepped into the kitchen following Magnus’ steps. They were already a little drunk, sure. But nothing they couldn’t handle and one last softer drink to wrap up the night wasn’t a bad idea at all._

_“Sure.” Magnus agreed and Alec started pouring a little bit of vodka into their cups, mixing the orange juice he’d asked Magnus to grab from the fridge finishing their screwdrivers. They clicked their glasses together to toast to the successful mission of getting drunk and still managing to keep their shit together._

_“Not bad for the first time, huh?” Magnus smirked and kept sipping on his drink._

_-_

_They spent the rest of the night watching more episodes of Friends, this time focusing more on the show than on each other but loose words would slip through their mouths once in a while exchanging drunken thoughts, feelings, and ideas._

_It was close to 3 am when Alec started feeling sleepy. He thought that maybe the alcohol was wearing down but he couldn’t tell. He rested his head on Magnus’ shoulder and yawned._

_“Maybe we should go to sleep,” Magnus said in a caring voice waiting for Alec’s answer. Alec just nodded following Magnus to the bedroom._

_Magnus’ bed was big enough for both of them and even to leave a little space between their bodies. Magnus turned off the light from the bedside table and they laid next to each facing the ceiling. Alec was sleepy before, fighting against himself to keep an eye open but now he seemed more awake than ever. The moonlight made its way into Magnus’ room keeping them company in the silence of the night. Magnus sighed heavily._

_“Alexander?” Magnus called in a whisper and Alec let out a little sound as an answer. “Can I tell you something?” Magnus seemed hesitant which was something Alec didn’t usually sense coming from his best friend. Magnus has always been confident in the way he carried himself, always so sure of the words coming out of his mouth and always aware of his actions and how those affected the people surrounding him. But tonight, with only Alec and the moonlight as his witnesses, Alec could almost feel Magnus’ breath being ripped out of his lungs._

_“Is everything okay?” Alec asked, worry haunting in the tip of his words._

_“Can you promise to not push me away or act differently with me?” Alec wasn’t sure what Magnus was trying to say. The only thing he realized was that, whatever it was, it was seriously bothering Magnus for what it looked like years. A heavyweight was present in his words accompanied by a trembling sigh._

_“Sure, Magnus. You’re my best friend.” Alec assured him and turned his face to observe Magnus’ expression and how beautifully the dimmed light covered his face in a thin veil of vulnerability. Magnus never looked back at Alec, eyes focusing only on the white ceiling._

_“Keep facing the ceiling, Alec. Or else I’ll lose all the bravery the alcohol gave me.” He laughed a little bit making Alec laugh too and so he did just that._

_“So…?” Alec didn’t have any idea of what Magnus was going to say so he didn’t want to push but he could try to help Magnus get there slowly._

_“I like girls,” Magnus said suddenly after a few seconds of silence. “And boys.” He added shortly after, taking a deep breath._

_“What?” Alec asked. He didn’t mean it to come off too shocked but it was too late._

_“I’m bisexual,” Magnus said and laughed._ Oh! _“Holy shit, it feels so good to say it out loud.” From the corner of his eye, Alec could see Magnus running his hands through his hair and grabbing it between his fingers in total disbelieve. It seemed like he was proud of himself and Alec smiled widely, but suddenly he felt this weight on his chest._ Shit _. His best friend just did what Alec has been wanting to do for over a year now. He had the guts to say out loud what Alec has been feeling for what it felt like centuries. Of course, it was a little different for him. Alec was pretty sure he only liked boys, that he was gay. But that little word never reached further than the tip of his tongue and Alec always ended up swallowing it, burying it in the darker sides of his brain, breaking his own heart in the process._

_“Alec?” Magnus called worried and he realized he hadn’t said anything yet, making him feel like a complete idiot. “Are you okay… with this?” Alec could almost feel Magnus begging inside his own head for Alec to be okay with it._

_Alec just smiled even wider and couldn’t help but to look at Magnus who was already facing him from his side of the bed. “That is great, Magnus. I’m so proud of you.” He offered Magnus his genuine smile and he only felt Magnus’ arm wrapping around his waist in a tight hug._

_“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Magnus let out a noise that almost seemed like a squeal and Alec laughed hugging his best friend. He felt an urge to tell Magnus the truth about himself too, but he thought if it was a good idea to steal Magnus’ moment. After all, those were words Magnus seemed to be holding in for a while now and he wanted to focus on Magnus and Magnus only. But Alec knew he would be okay if Alec would tell him. Maybe it would make Magnus feel even better, knowing his best friend was going through the same._

_“So, you’re okay?” Magnus just wanted to be sure and Alec nodded laughing again._

_“Of course, Magnus. This is just something that is a part you, not something that defines you and it doesn’t change anything at all.” He talked in all seriousness. Magnus separated from Alec and laid on his side of the bed going back to his initial position facing the ceiling just like Alec was doing again._

_“Thank you,” Magnus repeated with the biggest grin on his face. They looked at each other for a moment, exchanging sympathetic and caring looks. “Goodnight, Alexander.”_

_“Goodnight, Mags.” Magnus turned around and just like that, Alec was facing his back. He sighed and kept facing the ceiling._

_Alec started thinking about his own struggle and how, at that moment, he actually felt ready to admit to his best friend who he was, maybe not prepared to introduce this side of him to other people, but only to his best friend in the comfort of the secrecy the room offered._

_Suddenly, he remembered._ Shit. _While he thought about all the things in his past he came across a memory his brain had decided to lock inside the deepest ocean of his thoughts. He had kissed Magnus. When they were 9. Inside the toolhouse in his backyard._ Holy shit _. He remembered that they were way younger then and it was just a sweet and innocent peck that didn’t last longer than a few seconds. After all, they were best friends playing around the backyard just being stupid and innocent and curious… right?_

_He tried to find the reason why his brain decided to block this but well, it was not a big deal because they played in Alec’s backyard all the time and that day was no different so of course, his mind kept this minor detail at bay, not giving it too much attention._

_He started wondering if Magnus remembered. If Magnus’ mind buried it or would bring it to life when Magnus would find himself alone lost in his thoughts. And now, Alec desperately wanted to know if his best friend remembered but decided to keep it to himself. Instead, all of this – all the alcohol, Magnus’ confession and Alec’s shitty brain deciding to play the most twisted tricks on him so late at night, gave him the courage he needed to call out Magnus’ name in a soft whisper_.  
_He didn’t get an answer but he doubted that Magnus was deeply asleep, as Magnus wasn’t breathing loudly like he does when he’s already living in his subconscious, unaware of this world._

_He decided at that moment, that he needed to say those words out loud, even if no one was on the other side of the conversation. Just saying two little words out loud to himself was already a big step for Alec. He sighed._

_“Magnus… I’m gay.”_

The next morning, after breakfast, Magnus had directly asked him if Alec had said those words out loud or if Magnus had dreamed them. Alec almost choked on his cereal and had a panic attack hearing Magnus’ straightforward question. He should be used to Magnus being so direct but he never was. Alec never answered but the way he reacted – his eyes widened, his mouth slightly opened waiting for the words to roll out of his tongue, his flushed cheeks and uncomfortable position - had said it all.

Magnus had just hugged him and whispered “it’s okay”. Alec had returned the hug and both of them had stayed like that in the middle of the kitchen transmitting to each other all the affection and friendship they felt for each other through a simple hug. They never talked about it again.

 

Alec downed the rest of his drink, making a funny face as the alcohol burned his throat. His mind wandered again. Or maybe, it happened somewhere between those moments… somewhere between unspoken words, shared beds and secrets, video games and explored backyards. Or maybe, just maybe, Alec fell for Magnus right there and then while he tried to memorize every single movement of Magnus’ body that walked in Alec's direction with a wide grin. He held two red cups in his hands and an entire galaxy in his eyes.

 

* * *

 


	2. Monday's Blue

* * *

 

"Alexander…” Alec’s name fell from Magnus’ lips in a whine. “C’mon, let’s dance!” Alec looked at him like Magnus was out of his mind for suggesting such thing.

“No fucking way,” Alec said in a low voice taking another sip of his drink. It’s not like Alec didn’t want to dance with Magnus, because he did but he almost lost his balance when he tried to stand up to talk to his best friend. All Alec did all night was more watching the party happening than exactly participating in it and while doing so, he kept drinking, always refilling his cup a second after the last drop hit his tongue and Alec just then realized how much he drank. “I’m in no condition to move right now,” he informed Magnus who just raised an eyebrow.

“And you think I am?” Magnus let out a small laugh and finished his drink. “Please, Alexander?” he pouted and Alec felt weak.

“Okay. Fine,” he also finished his drink. Magnus clapped his hands together in enthusiasm. Alec took a deep breath, gathering all his courage and after putting both their cups on the table behind him, he grabbed Magnus’ hand ignoring the shiver down his spine, and instead of settling for the dancefloor where everybody was, he dragged him to an emptier space where they could hear the music loud and clear and watch the other people dancing.

Magnus laughed loudly when he grabbed Alec’s hand making him spin but since Alec is a little bit taller than Magnus, he almost tripped over his own feet and laughed trying to keep himself steady.

A few minutes later, Izzy and Clary joined them in the corner holding cups for all of them. Alec hugged his sister and kept moving around when a slower song came on. He needed that break. Minutes – that felt like hours – went by and Alec couldn’t say he was dancing anymore. He was just moving around and laughing uncontrollably with his friends. Maybe going to a party once in a while is not that bad, he thought.

Even after a few drinks, Magnus still managed to look as graceful as ever dancing to the beat of the song playing. Alec’s focus changed between Magnus and his half empty-cup, switching the weight of his body from one foot to the other. That was the most he could move at the moment. Clary laughed at him and whispered something in Izzy’s ear making both of them laugh.

Alec saw them saying goodbye to both him and Magnus and before he could come back from his thoughts, they were already gone. He just stood there doing the same thing and took a big gulp of his drink.

“You know _that_ is not dancing, right?” Magnus laughed at Alec and his weird drunken movements still trying to keep up with the rhythm of the music.

“If I move more than this, I’ll fall over.” Alec chuckled at the thought of falling. He needed to stop drinking. Now. He put his cup on the ground since there was no table or garbage bag near them and he didn’t exactly feel like walking there.

Magnus took a step closer. “It’s fine. I’ll help you.” He smiled at Alec and he thought that he would melt on the spot. Magnus held his hands and started to move a little faster and Alec just followed his lead avoiding eye contact.

After a while, Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and instead locked his fingers behind Alec’s neck making them move closer to each other. He didn’t know what to do with his own hands. Alec was a disaster and he mentally yelled at himself to get his shit together.

Finally, his body obeyed to his brain and his hands held Magnus’ waist. He took a deep breath as he felt their bodies slowly moving together and brushing lightly from time to time.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours but he just wondered what it would feel like if he could hold Magnus tighter. What was he doing to himself?

Magnus lifted his head and stared back at Alec. They didn’t talk or laughed anymore and the music was now muffled by his heart beating loud in his head and his heavy breathing.

Alec couldn’t help but to look down to Magnus’ lips and when he met his eyes again, Magnus smiled. He wanted to kiss Magnus. He wanted to hug him and just hold him in his arms and stay right there, like that, forever. Coming back to reality, he slowly stepped away from Magnus and rubbed his face.

“I have to find Izzy. I can’t leave her alone,” he said in a rush and waved him goodbye telling him they would talk later. He didn’t give Magnus a chance to say much, as he only waved him goodbye with a little smile painting his face but Alec noticed a bit of… disappointment? He shook his head as he walked away. No. He wasn’t going to fall for that and break his own heart.

 

 _Monday_ quickly arrived and soon Alec was walking through the school halls after a very confusing weekend. He hadn’t talked to Magnus after Friday night like he promised to, but just the simple thought of picking up the phone only to call or simply text Magnus made him anxious. He was pathetic, he knew that. But he needed to disconnect for the rest of the weekend and organize his thoughts.

A helplessly hopeful part of Alec regretted not taking a step closer towards Magnus’ lips but the sane part of him thanked him all weekend for not making that move. As much as he wanted to, he knew both of them were not totally conscious and Alec was actually surprised at himself for making a wise decision while being _that_ intoxicated and _that_ close to Magnus.

On Monday mornings he doesn’t share any classes with Magnus but the anxiety grew inside his chest as the clock pointer moved closer to 12. He sighed when the bell rang and he almost considered staying in the classroom during lunchtime. Being with Magnus seemed too much to take at that moment. _Nothing happened that night, Alec. You walked away before it happened. Relax and stop being overdramatic._

Alec took a deep breath, grabbed his back bag and walked beside Maia on their way to the cafeteria.

“Is everything okay?” Maia broke the silence between them and he locked eyes with her, who carried a sympathetic and friendly look on her face.

“Yeah, I think so.” Alec shrugged, not wanting to explain. He was just being overdramatic, sure it would be okay, right? He knew that Maia didn’t believe that at all.

“Well, whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay.” Maia offered him a sweet smile and punched him lightly on the shoulder. After whispering a soft “thank you” and offering an equally loving smile, they walked into the cafeteria walking to their usual table where Simon, Izzy, and Clary were already sitting with their trays positioned in front of them filled with the disgusting food they always served.

“Hello, beautiful people,” Maia greeted enthusiastically and kissed Simon on the forehead. Alec actually thought the gesture was sweet, not that he would ever admit it. They left their bags on the table and waited in line. After getting their food, they joined the others and Izzy started this conversation about Mr. Aldertree and his surprise math quiz and how unfair it was that it happened on a Monday morning when “your brain cells are not functioning properly yet”, as Isabelle said with a sighed.

Alec’s breath got caught in his throat when he locked eyes with Magnus who walked in their direction with the biggest smile on his face, like always.

“Hey! Sorry, I’m late. It’s really unfair that my locker in on the other side of the school.” He rolled his eyes and walked away to get his food.

Alec played with his food trying not to look at Magnus who, of course, was sitting in front of him. He could hear his friends talk but all he could hear clearly was his messy thoughts that wouldn’t leave him the hell alone.

“Alexander…” Magnus called in almost a whisper like he was telling Alec a secret. Alec’s heart jumped and he looked up. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he tried to give Magnus his most genuine smile and it seemed like he believed it. Magnus smiled back and nodded, taking another bite and paying attention to the rest of the group. Alec decided to do the same.

“… And we have a geography test on Thursday, and I’m already losing my mind.” Isabelle complained and let out a dramatic sigh.

“I’m sure you’ll do great. You’re amazing!” Clary pointed out and Alec noticed a blush creeping its way into his sister’s cheeks. _When are these two going to finally start dating?_ Alec almost groaned at how oblivious his sister and his best friend were.

“Alexander,” Magnus called again in the same low voice. Alec hummed with food in his mouth, for Magnus to proceed. “When do you think Izzy and Clary are going to get their shit together?” He laughed.

“Thank God, I’m not the only one noticing that.” He laughed too and they both looked at the two girls who now talked about a new album one of their favorite artists had released.

“Darling, I think the whole school has noticed, expect them.” Alec shivered to the sound of the loving name. Magnus called everyone “darling”, it was _not_ a big deal. “They are so oblivious.”

“Yeah, how can someone be _that_ blind?” Alec laughed and took another bite of his food. For a second, Magnus’ smile faded and Magnus looked at him like he wanted to say something but the words never reached the air. Alec pretended to not notice and finished his meal.

They both shared a class after lunch so the two of them said goodbye to their friends when they all stepped outside the chaotic environment of the cafeteria.

“I don’t know about Clary and maybe she’s really oblivious,” Alec started. “But maybe Izzy has noticed.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus looked at him, confused.

“I don’t know. Maybe she has noticed but is scared of something actually happening between them, because she’s not out.” Alec said putting his bag on top of his desk. There were still a few minutes left of lunchtime and they were the only ones in the classroom.

“We’re the only three people who know she’s bi.”

“Really? I thought she had told Simon and Maia.” Magnus rested his chin on his palm.

“No, I don’t know why she’s so scared of telling our friends. I mean, you and I are out. And Clary makes sure to let the whole school know she’s a lesbian so no ‘gross straight boys’ come near her.” Alec tried to impersonate the redhead and they both laughed. “We know they don’t care. It’s Simon and Maia we’re talking about.” He shrugged.

“Well, she must have her reasons.” Magnus sighed.

“Yeah, it must be our dad…” Alec trailed off, breaking eye contact with Magnus. “She sees how he treats me ever since I came out. I think she’s not ready to face that yet, which I totally understand. And she only came out to us this summer. It took me a few years to come out to my parents.”

“And she could be afraid that the more people know, the easier it is for your dad to find out… maybe?”

“Maybe.” Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ again and they just stared at each other for a second too long. Alec always thought he’d be lucky to die of natural causes, but this is it. This is what is going to kill him. Magnus Bane and the stars he carries in his eyes are going to be the death of him. He felt like he could almost reach for Magnus’ soul through the intensity of his dark brown eyes, behind black eyelashes and even blacker eyeliner.

They heard the door opening and students started to come in. Magnus contoured the table and sat next to Alec on their desk, giving him a soft smile.

When the last class ended, they met in front of the school and walked together to the Witchcraft Café, where they would go almost every day after school or just to meet up during vacation and random weekends to hang out.

The place is not far from their school and they arrived at their destination quickly enough, settling on their usual table in the corner of the coffeehouse. The waiter, who’s probably tired of their faces by now, took their orders and smiled before walking away.

“Dudes,” Simon called everyone’s attention with more enthusiasm in his voice than usual. If that was possible. “I was thinking…” He played with his eyebrows in an attempt to look mysterious. Alec knew Simon was going to play that game where he wants everyone to beg him to tell them what it is and this could last hours if Simon was feeling really dedicated.

“Just spill it, Lewis,” Alec said biting on a piece of his blueberry muffin.

“Hey! Don’t be rude. You love me, Lightwood.” Simon pointed a finger at him and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Unfortunately,” he murmured under his breath and the rest of the group laughed while Simon pretended to be offended.

“Anyway, as I was saying…” he smirked. “In two weeks, we don’t have classes on Monday right?”

“We don’t,” Izzy replied checking the calendar on her phone.

 “So I was thinking… maybe we could spend the long weekend at my parents’ cabin,” Simon had a wide smile on his lips and a hopeful look on his eyes.

“That’d be so cool!” Clary said a little too loud.

“Do you think it’s a good idea?” Alec asked. “Have you asked your parents yet?”

“No… I wanted to know what you guys think. And I had this idea two weeks before, so I’m pretty sure I have time to convince them. By the end of the week I’ll let you know. If you all want to go, of course.” Simon explained and waited for an answer. Everyone was looking at each other to see if the others agreed.

“I don’t know, Simon,” Alec said.

“Oh c’mon. Don’t be such a buzzkill, honey.” Magnus had a playful smile on his lips and _oh, God!_ Magnus had to seriously stop calling him sweet names. Alec was going to melt or catch on fire one of these days, he’s still trying to figure out which one is more likely to happen.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.” Alec rolled his eyes but he could feel his cheeks burning slightly.

“Okay, so it’s a plan. Now, the tricky part is to convince my parents. But they should be fine with it.” They all started talking enthusiastically about the cabin and all the plans Simon already seemed to have for when they get there.

“And we could drive there. Alec can drive and take me, Magnus and Clary. Right?” Isabelle asked already looking at Alec with puppy eyes.

“It’s not like I have a choice. I don’t trust you to drive the car.” Izzy wasn’t a good driver, at all. And Alec doesn’t think it’s because she just took her driving’s license, she just doesn’t respect the rules and she could get them easily killed.

Isabelle protested but didn’t try to deny it. She knew it was true.

They spent the next hour making plans and discussing things they wanted to do while they were there. Alec asked himself why they were already arranging certain things and coming up with random ideas if they still had almost two weeks to organize everything, and they didn’t even know if Simon’s parents were going to let six chaotic teenagers take over their vacation cabin for a whole weekend.

On their walk home, Alec just listened to Magnus and Izzy talk about science and Magnus trying to explain to her something he had learned in class and Isabelle looked fascinated with it. However, Alec didn’t understand a single word coming out of Magnus’ mouth, instead, he just admired how much passionate his best friend was about science and math, something Alec could _definitely_ not relate to. He was more into literature, loving everything related to reading and writing.

It’s the end of September and the sidewalks are graciously painted in yellow and orange leaves that danced in the air, falling from the high trees directly to the ground. The weather was still kind of warm, the wind blowing softly once in a while in a light touch on Alec’s neck. He loved the fall season and everything that came with it; the pumpkins, the lattes, the rain, and the orange skies matching the leafy carpet beneath his feet.

In the blink of an eye, his sister and his best friend were talking about fashion and Alec questioned how that even happened and what science had to do with fashion. It freaked him out a bit realizing how similar Magnus and Izzy were.

 

After another super uncomfortable and awkward dinner with his parents, Alec locked himself in his room groaning in frustration. The only thing keeping him sane while being in the same room as his dad was the fact that Izzy and Max, their little brother, were there too. Max was aware of some things happening around him, but he was still a little bit innocent and that made him funny and enjoyable to be around, making it easier to tolerate their dad’s temper.

The second Alec sat on his bed, he got a text.

 **From: Bane (of my Existence)  
** _\- i see your light is on. window?_

He smiled, facing the screen for a few seconds before standing up and walking to his window. From the other side, Magnus was already waiting for him, leaning over his own window.

Alec’s and Magnus’ rooms were right across from each other and their houses weren’t very far apart, but still, they had to talk a little loud to understand each other clearly, so they would always talk on the phone but still be face to face.

He dialed Magnus’ number and also leaned over the window, looking at Magnus with a grin as he answered the phone.

“We could just video chat, you know?” Alec said, laughing.

“And what’s the fun in that, Alexander?” Alec’s full name fell smoothly from Magnus’ lips that were painted by the usual smirk that didn’t fail to make Alec weak.

“You’re right,” Alec whispered through the speaker. “So, I have a very funny story for you, you’ll love it.”

“Hmm, okay.” Magnus smiled.

“I just had an interesting conversation with my father…” He started. He looked at Magnus who had a curious look on his face.

“When you talk about your dad and say the word ‘interesting’, it can’t be good.” Magnus laughed a little bit, making Alec smile. “And since when does anything involving your dad is funny?”

“Well, it isn’t,” Alec admitted, laughing. “But this is different. So… we were having a normal dinner. No one was talking much, except for Max, but he quickly finished his dinner and went to his room to play video games.” He paused, still facing Magnus who looked focused on his story. “And we fell into this awkward silence, like always. But suddenly, my dad starts talking about his co-worker, who we never heard of by the way, and in my mind, I was like ‘yeah, but who the fuck gives a shit?’” He heard Magnus laugh from the other side of the line and saw his eyes crinkle and his head slightly thrown back.

“Sorry,” Magnus said in a more serious tone now. Alec dismissed it, laughing too.

“And then… Magnus! You won’t believe it. He says that this co-worker has a daughter my age. I already knew where it was going but I tried to deny it. Well, shit. He did it. He said I would love her and we would get along just fine and that maybe we could invite them for dinner one of these days.”

“Oh, no. I’m so sorry, Alec.” He sighed from the other side and Alec did the same.

“I told him ‘I’m very gay but thank you very much.’”

“I still don’t understand why he keeps ignoring your sexuality when you came out to him over a year ago.”

“Yeah. Well, he’s a piece of shit.” He sighed. “But then he started saying how me being gay was just a phase and that he accepted it because I’m just a teenager and I don’t know who I am. I told him ‘you know I’m 18, right?’, and the assface just laughed. He ignored me and kept saying how one day I’m going to find a nice girl and get over this. And that maybe I should go out with his co-worker’s daughter.”

“What a douche,” Magnus scowled, making Alec laugh.

“And then… this is when it gets funny.” Alec rubbed his forehead, still not believing he had said that to his own father. Not that he regretted it, because he didn’t. But it was so unlikely of Alec to say things like that, especially to his parents.

“What did you do, Alexander?” Magnus chuckled.

“I said, and I quote, ‘in case you didn’t understand already, I am gay.’” Alec looked at his best friend to make sure to get his reaction. “And then I said ‘I like guys, you know… dicks. I like dicks and it would be a better use of my saliva to be sucking a guy off right now than to stay here and waste it on trying to make your homophobic brain understand that your son is gay,’” Alec said in a rush, trying not to forget a single word.

“Oh my god!” Magnus laughed out loud. “No, you didn’t. Alexander!” He just kept laughing and Alec saw him cleaning the corners of his eyes in search for tears.

“I did.” Alec laughed with him. “I was so angry, Magnus! I don’t even know how I got the courage to say it. I wasn’t thinking straight.” He groaned, replaying the image in his head and hiding his face in embarrassment.

“Well, you are not straight.” Magnus pointed out. “You made it very clear at dinner tonight that you like dick.” He giggled.

“Fuck off.” Alec narrowed his eyes and gave his friend the finger. He just laughed even harder. “I still can’t believe I said that, Jesus fucking Christ. It’s already hard to face him every day, but this is another level of embarrassment.”

“Relax, Alec. Probably it was better this way. Maybe he’ll finally get the hint. Sometimes you have to make things more explicit to make someone stupid and ignorant understand what you’re saying.” Magnus tried to calm Alec but he was still giggling.

“Yeah, probably.” Alec laughed at his own words.

“What about your mom? Did she react to it?” Magnus asked, after breathing in a few times to calm his laughter.

Alec explained that he didn’t have time to take in everyone’s reactions because he left the table right away. He only saw his sister almost choking on her food and laughing under her breath. And before he walked away, Alec saw his mom’s eyes widening in surprise but didn’t look for too long for a further reaction and he didn’t even bother looking at his dad.

“My mom is pretty accepting and I think we could have a better relationship, but there’s a barrier denying me to get to her and that barrier is my dad and I hate it. I have amazing conversations with her when we’re alone and we still talk normally in front of my dad, but it’s not the same…” Alec looked at Magnus who was facing his with an understanding expression.

“I don’t know what to say,” Magnus whispered, sighing.

“Your company is enough,” Alec said and stayed quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the comfortable silence that settled between their windows. They stared at each other with small, caring smiles and kind eyes.

“I should go.” Alec broke the silence. “I still have English homework to finish.” He didn’t want to say goodbye yet, but they still had tomorrow.

“I have to finish homework too.” Magnus made a grossed out face and Alec laughed at his best friend.

“Thank you. Goodnight, Mags,” Alec whispered.

“Always. Goodnight, Alexander.” Magnus hung up the phone and they both stood in front of each other, only separated by the fence between their houses. They said goodnight to each other again in a loud whisper and both laughed as they closed their windows.

Alec finished his homework and laid in bed turning on his laptop to watch another episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine.

 

* * *

 


	3. Tuesday's Grey and Wednesday Too

* * *

 

On  _Tuesday_ , they were all sitting at the cafeteria eating lunch together as they do every day. Alec was distracted, lost in his own world, only hearing his friends’ voices as distant whispers. He would try to focus on some loose words, only agreeing or disagreeing with some comments once in a while.

“We need to get Alec a boyfriend.” Alec heard his name coming out of Izzy’s mouth from the other side of the table and he wondered when did the topic change from the new video game Simon purchased a few days ago and was already addicted to, to Alec’s love life, or lack of it.

“Hm… can you not?” Alec took another bite of his food, trying to ignore his sister’s words and his friends’ attention on him.

“What? You haven’t dated anyone in…” Izzy paused. “Well, in a long time.”

“Oh. Thanks for the reminder, sis.” The others just laughed and Alec felt his cheeks turning red when Magnus looked at him with a crooked smile.

“I’m just saying, it would do you some good to date someone,” Izzy responded. “You know, get rid of that tension on your shoulders. You’re always so grumpy, you need to focus your energy on doing something… or someone.” Alec nearly choked on his food. It was bad enough that it was his sister talking to him about these things and that the whole group was laughing, but the fact that Magnus was just sitting there looking at him with an amused look on his eyes and a smirk taking over his lips was not helping, at all.

“What about the new guy? Sebastian, is it?” Simon started speaking.

“Oh yeah! I heard he’s gay.” Maia gave Alec a knowing look and he felt like dying.

“He shares a class with you, right?” Izzy asked and Alec just nodded, not liking where this conversation was headed. Why couldn’t Alec just live in his little bubble and not having his nosey friends always up in his business?

“Do you think he’s cute?”

“Izzy…” He groans, covering his face with his hands as if that would make him magically disappear; he desperately wanted to, though.

“C’mon, big brother. It’s an innocent question.” She laughed. “So, do you?”

“I think so, yeah.” He shrugged. Sebastian was in fact really cute but nothing compared to the boy sitting in front of him, sipping on his drink and locking his eyes filled with magic, on his own. Alec was a goner, for sure. And he was so screwed.

He could hear his friends cheering him up for finally admitting that a guy was cute and them trying to tell him that he should talk to him and maybe get his number. He could hear their laughs and words but every single one of those things was dismissed and became background noise when he looked up at Magnus who watched him mindfully.

Isabelle asked him something else, and he just nodded in her direction so she could leave him alone. Alec doesn’t know what he agreed to but the next thing he knows, Izzy is squealing in enthusiasm and Alec noticed a look of sadness mixed with disappointment fill Magnus’ eyes before they dropped to pay attention to his own hands, that played nervously over the table.  _What happened? And what did I say yes to, exactly?_

After school, they were all at the Witchcraft and Alec ordered his usual blueberry muffin and a caramel latte.

Clary snapped her fingers in front of Alec’s face trying to get his attention. His eyes switched from his phone screen to the curious look on her face.

“Yeah?” Alec asked, locking his phone and putting it on the table.

“I was asking you something,” Clary informed with a sweet smile on her face. Alec simply nodded giving her permission to continue. “I was asking if you’re really gonna do it.” She giggled and locked eyes with Isabelle.

“Do it? Do what?” He was genuinely confused and the others focused their entire attention on him, forgetting about their previous conversations.

“Ask Sebastian on a date,” Simon replied before Clary could. Alec’s eyes widened in surprise and he cleared his throat.

“I thought we had dropped this earlier.” Alec really thought his best friends were not going to bring that up again after he asked them to stop talking about it at the cafeteria. “Why would I do that?” He asked.

“Because, at lunch, you agreed to it big brother.” No. He hadn’t. He knows himself and knows he wouldn’t do such a thing. First, because Alec was a nervous wreck; a true disaster and didn’t know how not to be awkward around people he doesn’t know that well, especially ask them on a  _date_  with the intention of getting to know that person in a _romantic_  way. And second, because he thought it wasn’t fair for that person for him to date them while still completely crushing on Magnus. Alec knew he had to move on. He couldn’t – and wouldn’t – wait for Magnus forever if he was never going to feel the same for Alec, but he just wasn’t ready to face that reality.

“No, I didn’t,” Alec said firmly, running his hand through his messy hair. Simon and Izzy both insisted that Alec had, in fact, agreed to it. He sighed, feeling helpless. He knew better by now to not try to argue against Izzy and Simon when they united forces and became an undefeatable duo.

Instead, he just stayed quiet not having anything to say. He suddenly remembered that at lunch he had said yes to something Isabelle asked but he was too busy focusing on Magnus’ actions and try to figure out what was bothering him. He wasn’t even listening to his sister, making her a promise he wasn’t going to keep.

“Alec, you need to start somewhere…” Simon said from the other side of the table.

“Maia, I love you very much, so I trust you to tell your boyfriend to leave your best friend alone,” Alec said in a loving, almost innocent tone making Maia laugh. She shrugged as if she was agreeing with Simon and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Betrayal,” he whispered in a low, deadly voice but ended up laughing slightly.

They kept insisting and listing all the reasons why he should ask the guy out, and while all of their reasons were actually plausible, in his mind he was listing all the reasons why he shouldn’t, but he could only find one. However, the one he found topped all the ones his friends said; Magnus.

“I’ll think about it,” he said silencing his best friends and rolled his eyes. They cheered and laughed as Alec had just said yes. What is wrong with them, he thought.

Alec looked at Magnus who has been quiet during the whole time and just observing the whole conversation happening. His friend has been acting weird since lunch like something suddenly shifted and Alec started slowing replaying their day trying to find out if something happened to make Magnus so quiet all of the sudden. Maybe he got a bad grade? No, it was very rare for Magnus to get upset about a test. It’s not usual of Magnus to act like this, he only did it when something was seriously bothering him. He’s always so full of life and the energetic one in the group, except when Simon is rambling about either video games, superheroes or Maia; but Magnus is the life of the party.

“Magnus, is everything okay?” He whispered as the others continued their conversation.

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t be?” Magnus smiled and Alec has known him almost his entire life to know it was a forced smile. He could never fool Alec like that.

Alec was going to insist on the subject because he now knew there was definitely something wrong. He opened his mouth to say something else but before Alec could speak again, Magnus was already standing up.

“Well people, I need to go. I have a lot of homework to do.” He rolled his eyes.

“We’re leaving in half an hour. You can walk home with us,” Izzy said in a sweet voice.

“I know, dear.” He looked at Alec for half a second. “But I need to go to the grocery store first. Don’t miss me too much,” he said, already leaving and waving a hand above his head. Alec felt confused and he was pretty sure Magnus just gave an excuse to leave, and not the truth. Alec decided to not overthink it, because that’s what he always does, according to Isabelle. So he just kept sipping on the rest on his latte and talking to his friends.

It wasn’t the same, walking the distance between the coffee place and his house without Magnus and his jokes. He just listened to his sister talk about science and something funny Clary had said earlier in the morning. He laughed with her, and at her, wanting his sister to stop being so oblivious about her own feelings for Clary.

When they stopped in front of their house and Alec waited for Isabelle to open the door, he looked at the house next to his. He wondered if he should go there and talk to Magnus about what was wrong but instead, he just stepped into his own bedroom putting his bag next to the desk and throwing himself at his bed.

He tried to call his best friend after an even more awkward dinner than the one from the night before, but it went to voicemail after a few rings. He texted him, asking if he was okay and if he needed company. No answer.

When Alec was about to fall asleep, he got a text from Magnus simply saying “I’m fine.”

-

On  _Wednesday_ , Alec was a pile of anxiety and on the verge of having a panic attack. He thought to himself that he shouldn’t overreact and tried to convince himself that what was going on in Magnus’ mind had nothing to do with Alec but with something else and maybe his best friend just needed some time to figure shit out.

But Alec has always been the type of person who thinks everything is about him. Not in a selfish, hypocritical way but in an anxious, paranoid way. When he looks at a group of people laughing a few feet away from him, this evil voice in the back of his mind asks in an innocent tone “what if they’re talking about you?”, and if someone he cares about is angry or sad, he believes he’s the cause of that pain, and he hates having that feeling but he can’t avoid it.

And whatever is making Magnus sad, Alec started thinking it’s about him and maybe he should talk to him about it and that’s what he decides to do when his history teacher finished explaining Jackson Pollock’s life and art.

Alec sat at their table at lunch and heard Clary talking passionately about their history class and what kind of art is her favorite and Izzy listening to every word carefully wearing a kind smile on her face, telling Clary she can’t wait to learn all about that next year when she’s a senior. Maia and Simon joined them, laughing at some kind of inside joke.

He decided to play a game he recently installed on his phone while waiting for Magnus, because he’s the only one Alec could talk to right now and not feel like he’s the third wheel.

But long minutes passed and no signs of Magnus anywhere.

“Hey, Simon, where’s Magnus?” Alec asked interrupting Simon’s conversation with Clary.

“Oh, he said he wasn’t coming to lunch today.”

“Why?” Alec felt a knot in his throat.

“I don’t know, dude. He left the classroom without giving me an explanation.” Simon shrugged. “You know Magnus. Always chasing a new adventure.” He laughed.

“Yeah, I know him.” Alec half smiled.

He thought about texting his best friend but didn’t want to bother him so he returned to his game and interacted once in a while in his friends’ conversations.

He didn’t see Magnus all day. Alec knew he was at school but he didn’t join them once, and he didn’t go with them to the coffeehouse either. Isabelle said she was going to Clary’s house so Clary could help her with some homework, so he walked home alone, trying to enjoy the nice weather and he started thinking that Magnus was acting totally normal on Monday but it shifted quickly from one day to the other. It was so weird. He sighed.

Was Magnus home? Alec looked at Magnus’ window but didn’t see any movement or any light on. He just shook his head in disappointment and opened the door to his own house.

Later that night, Alec decided that that silence was enough and desperately needed to have a normal conversation with his best friend. He looked out of his window and could see that Magnus’ bedroom light was on behind the blinds, so he picked up his phone from his bag and texted Magnus.

 **To: Bane (of my Existence)  
** _\- hey, mags. look out your window_

Four minutes later, he got a text back and his heart sank.

 **From: Bane (of my Existence)**  
_\- hey, i don’t really feel that well. sorry, alec._

 **To: Bane (of my Existence)  
** _\- is everything okay?_

 **From: Bane (of my Existence)  
** _\- yes. i’m just tired._

 **To: Bane (of my Existence)  
** _\- are you sure? you can talk to me_

 **From: Bane (of my Existence)**  
_\- yes. i told you i’m fine, really._  
_\- goodnight, alec._

 **To: Bane (of my Existence)  
** _\- goodnight, mags_

Alec looked out of his window just in time to see Magnus’ room go dark. What the fuck? In all the years Alec has known and been friends with the boy next door, Magnus had never refused to go to his window, even if it was only to hold a two-minute conversation to say goodnight to each other. Alec felt a little childish for feeling hurt by this simple rejection.

He needed to talk to Magnus. Even if Magnus didn’t want to hear him out or talk, Alec needed to know if it was something he did wrong so he could apologize for whatever he did or said.

Sure, Alec was a nervous wreck and awkward but he couldn’t stand lack of communication and he knew Magnus felt the exact same way so he didn’t understand why suddenly Magnus was closing himself off to his best friend.

On Monday, he seemed fine. It was only the day before when Alec realized he was off and didn’t talk much which is strange coming from Magnus. But Alec had thought he was just having a bad day. Everyone was allowed to have those and not wanting to put a fake smile on their faces, yeah, sure. But today was even worse and Magnus never spent more than 24 hours ignoring his best friend, even when they were younger and had stupid fights. They could never stay mad at each other for that long.

Alec barely slept that night, waking up from time to time, feeling nervous and helpless.

 

* * *

 


	4. Thursday I Don't Care About You

* * *

 

On  _Thursday_ , Alec sat on his desk staring at the classroom door just waiting to see Magnus entering the room in all his grace and glory. Magnus wasn’t at the bus stop across the street from their houses like he always was, welcoming Alec and Isabelle with a warm smile.

Alec thought that maybe his friend had slept on his alarm and didn’t wake in time to catch the bus. That never seemed to be the kind of thing to happen to Magnus; he was always the one waiting for them, even if each morning he picked his outfit carefully, styled his hair, mark his waterline quickly with a black eyeliner and still had time to eat breakfast.

Alec was lazy in the morning, just washing his face, brushing his teeth and picking a simple outfit from the closet and only looking at it for a second to see if the pieces minimally matched with each other and with the weather outside.

One day, when they were waiting for their bus, Alec had been curious about how his best friend had the patience of waking up earlier just to manage to put an outfit together and look as good as he did. Alec had blushed when he realized he’d said his best friend always looked pretty.

Magnus had just smirked and grabbed his bag as he stood up, seeing the bus at the end of the street.

“Alexander,” he smiled down at his best friend. “I didn’t spend several years in the closet just to dress boringly.” Alec had laughed and followed his best friend into the bus.

And it was the fact that Magnus was never late, or very rarely skipped school – texting Alec when he did, just to let him know – that made Alec worry. The weather is starting to change and maybe he was catching a cold and that’s why he was acting weird the past two days but didn’t say anything so he wouldn’t worry Alec… he sighed, looking at his notebook again, trying to focus on his teacher’s words taking as many notes as he could and marking all the pages they worked on that class so he could tell Magnus what he missed, after losing hope that the boy would show up.

When he left the classroom, he immediately texted Magnus asking if he was okay and if he needed anything.

The morning passed by slowly, torturing each and every single one of Alec’s brain cells and Alec could feel them exploding one by one giving up on learning completely.

Lunchtime finally arrived and still no response from Magnus. He decided to skip the chaotic environment of the cafeteria, not feeling in a mood to face the whole school.

After buying a sandwich at the small school bar in the other side of the school, he sat on the bleachers facing the football field, keeping his distance from the other few teenagers sitting there talking and eating their lunches.

He got a text and for moments he thought it was Magnus but instead he saw the name Clary had picked as her contact name – as a joke but Alec decided to keep it – appear on his screen, always making him chuckle when he got a notification from her, asking where he and Magnus were.

 **To: Tiny Lesbian Goddess**  
_\- I’m on the bleachers_

 **From: Tiny Lesbian Goddess**  
_\- we’ll be right there_

 **To: Tiny Lesbian Goddess**  
_\- no. come alone_

 **From: Tiny Lesbian Goddess**  
_\- okay. omw_

Almost ten minutes later, Alec spotted the redhead in the distance, making her way to the bleachers. She was kind of hard to miss, although she was short, she had a vibrant red hair that suited her green eyes perfectly and a confident walk that made Alec jealous. She was stubborn in the best way possible, badass and fearless, with a kind heart and always ready to protect the people she cared about.

Clary sat next to him, breathing heavily.

“You didn’t have to come right away and run through the whole school,” Alec said, laughing slightly at his friend who was trying to steady her breathing.

“My friend was in trouble, I needed to come to the rescue as soon as possible.”

“What makes you think I’m in trouble, Clary?” He asked changing his position on the bench to face her better.

“The gays can sense when other gays are sad, even in texts,” Clary chuckled, tying her hair in a high ponytail, leaving a few strands of hair fall on the sides of her face. “But seriously, you don’t fool me, Lightwood.” She narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged, looking back at his phone.

“Where’s Magnus?” She asked looking around.

“He didn’t come to school today, or at least the first class. I don’t know if he went to the others.” Alec is supposed to have another class with Magnus after lunch. He doesn’t know if he’ll show up or not, but he still hasn’t replied to his text.

“Oh. That’s weird. He always tells us when he’s skipping class.”

“Yeah…” The sound echoed between them and he looked up, seeing Clary staring back at him with curious eyes and Alec knew she had words in the tip of her tongue, ready to roll out.

“Just say it, Fray.” He didn’t break eye contact with her, even though he wanted to because the tiny redhead was very intimidating.

“Can I ask you something and can you be honest with me? We’re best friends, you don’t need to worry.” Alec’s chest tightened to the sound of Clary’s words. He might’ve had an idea of what she was talking about. Alec hesitantly nodded.

“Do you like Magnus?”  _And here we go_. He didn’t want to answer. Not because he was afraid of saying it out loud or because he was talking to Clary, it was simply because they were talking about their best friend and Alec never told anyone, afraid of Magnus finding out and a weird and awkward environment settling between them and even worse, between the group.

Alec decided to escape the attention and turn this the other way around. He knew there were no escaping Clary Fray’s questions, but he could try to avoid it for as long as possible.

“Do you like Isabelle?”

“Don’t turn this on me, Lightwood!” She said in a serious tone but a blush made its way to her cheeks.

“You started, Fray!” He said in the same tone. “Answer my question, please.”

“I asked first.”

“I asked second, your point?” The fact that they were both delaying their answers and trying to make the other talk to avoid the questions, made it more obvious that they did, in fact, had feelings they didn’t dare to let out.

Alec and Clary stared each other for long seconds like they were in some kind of contest to see who cracked first. He knew Clary wouldn’t give in, so he took a deep breath and faced the football field.

“I do, okay? A lot more than I should.” He sighed, looking back at his best friend searching for any type of reaction.

“I already knew it. I just wanted for you to confirm it and finally admit to yourself that you have feelings for him and understand that it’s okay.” She smiled kindly at him.

“And you?” Alec asked, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

“I do, too. I’m so far gone.” Clary laughed.

“She likes you back.” He chuckled at Clary’s wide eyes.

“You think so?” Hope dancing in the tip of her words.

“I know so.” Alec squeezed her hand for a second. “I just think she’s a little afraid. You know the whole story,” she nodded. “Iz just needs a little push and she really needs to acknowledge her feelings. Maybe you two should talk. I’m not saying today or tomorrow, but soon. She doesn’t believe anyone could like her the way you already do.” He sighed.

“I see that uncertainty runs in the Lightwood blood.” Clary chuckled.

“Well, I think Izzy got that from me. So I’m sorry for transmitting that to her and making you suffer.” He half smiled and Clary punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing.

“And you? When are you going to act on it?” She murmured.

“Well, it would be easier if he felt the same way.” Alec turned his attention to his hands.

“Wow! You and Izzy really are that oblivious, Jesus fucking Christ.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you see the way he looks at you, dumbass?” Clary pinched him in the arm.

“That hurts!” He protested and Clary pinched him again and again. “Stop.”

“Are you serious?” She asked after stopping pinching her best friend. “You really don’t see it?” Alec shook his head. And hope took over his chest for a moment.

“What if I tell him and he rejects me and then I lose his friendship? I’d rather be friends with him than have nothing at all.” Alec sighed.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Clary offered him a soft smile.

“The same applies to you,” he answered and she laughed a little bit. A comfortable silence fell between them and they stared at the football field observing the other teenagers walking around, sitting and interacting with each other.

“We really are gay disasters, huh?” Clary broke the silence, still facing the field.

“Yup,” Alec looked back at his friend. “We should unite forces. What do you think?”

“Oh my God, yes!” Clary gasped. “I can already feel the gay/lesbian solidarity.” They both laughed out loud, making two people who were sitting a few feet away from them turn their heads in their direction for just a second before returning to whatever conversation they were having.

“Thank you, Fray.” He smiled.

“Anytime, Lightwood.”

As Alec suspected, Magnus didn’t show up to their English class. He took notes, marked the pages they worked on and wrote the homework on a little post-it as he did on his morning class to inform Magnus later.

Alec skipped coffee with his best friends and went straight home, after making sure Izzy would be fine walking home alone and to call him if she needed him to pick her up. Alec never took the car to school not because he was insecure about his driving but because he was scared of the other teens, driving around the parking lot like maniacs and Alec preferred not taking the risk of having an accident in Idris High’s parking lot.

He stopped in front of Magnus’ house and took a deep breath before knocking. There was no answer from the other side of the door, so he knocked again. 

Nothing. Alec knew Magnus’ dad was working so the only person who could open the door was his best friend. He sat at Magnus’ entrance and pulled out his phone, calling Magnus but no one picked up. He stayed there for forty minutes before he gave up and went home. Alec could always keep an eye on Magnus’ window to see if any lights were on later. Although that was an extremely creepy thing to do, he didn’t come up with any other solution.

Alec spent the rest of the night watching The Office and looking through his window once in a while. He felt like a stalker but who cared at this point? He never saw a light turn on in Magnus’ room or any kind of strange movement. He was probably home already, but Alec came to the conclusion that if Magnus wanted to talk to him, he would’ve already texted or called back or even knock on his door. Alec ended up falling asleep with his laptop on the other side of the bed, still playing an episode of The Office.

 

* * *


	5. Friday I'm In Love

* * *

 

On _Friday_ , Alec didn’t see Magnus at the bus stop again and he didn’t share any classes with Magnus that day. In the middle of Geography class, his mind started wandering; what if something happened to him? What if something terrible happened and Alec was just sitting there being selfish and thinking his best friend was ignoring him on purpose. He felt like the air was being ripped out of his lungs by some evil force that desperately wanted him dead.

He breathed slowly a few times, taking a few minutes to finally have control of his breathing again. _Everything is okay. Everything is going to be just fine_. He repeated to himself over and over again until a small part of him finally believed it. It was enough for now.

On his way to the cafeteria, he spotted Magnus putting some books in his locker, making his bag lighter and easier to carry. He fastened his pace and reached Magnus, holding his arm. Magnus turned around to face him and Alec just hugged him tightly.

“Alexander…?” Magnus sounded confused, but slowly wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist. “Are you okay?” He asked into Alec’s neck making him shiver. Was he serious? Was he just going to act like he didn’t completely disappear for a whole day without saying a word?

“Yeah, um, I-I was just worried,” he answered, pulling away from Magnus when he realized he was holding Magnus in his arms like he was his whole world. Well, he was but Magnus didn’t know that.

Magnus just offered him a little smile, that once again, Alec knew was fake and they started walking to the cafeteria. Alec had so many questions and he really wanted all of them answered, but not at that moment with all the noise blurring out his thoughts and the sight of Magnus standing beside him made him lose his words.

“Hey, dude!” Simon almost jumped out of his chair when he saw Magnus. “Where have you been?” He had a concerned look on his face and Izzy carried the same expression.

“I’m sorry if I worried you, but I really needed to take care of some things yesterday and left my phone at home,” Magnus explained and apologized once again. Maia and Clary returned to the table with their trays of food and started talking to Magnus who was now sitting next to Simon.

He spent the rest of lunchtime drowning in his thoughts and trying his best not to vomit the disgusting food from the cafeteria. He then remembered the notes he had taken for Magnus in the classes they share together on Thursdays.

“Magnus,” Alec called for his attention. “I took some notes in class for you yesterday.” He informed. “And I have the worksheet our teacher gave us for homework as well.”

“Thank you, Alec.” He smiled softly.

“Um, I left the notebook at home,” Alec said while searching for it in his bag. “I’ll give you it to you later?”

“Sure, no problem.” Magnus smiled once again. Alec thought it was a good thing he forgot to bring his notebook. He could go to Magnus’ house later and he could ask the real reason why he skipped school the previous day. He knew he didn’t just have to “take care of some things” and Magnus and Alec had this rule of no secrets, so he wanted the truth. Of course, he felt selfish at that moment because he has been keeping a huge secret from his best friend and it wasn’t good. But to be fair, Magnus’ secret, whatever it was, it didn’t put their friendship at risk for one of them wanting more than the other could give, so he pushed that thought to the corner of his mind not searching for it again.

Magnus and Alec walked home alone, together. After they left the Witchcraft, Clary had asked Isabelle if she wanted to “hang out”. Alec had laughed not trying to hide it. He gave the redhead a knowing look and she had pushed him into a corner just telling him that she was going to wait a few more days and not say anything right then, just wanting to enjoy time with Izzy and it was also a good opportunity for him to be alone with Magnus. Clary winked at him and he rolled his eyes saying goodbye to their friends.

The walk home was filled with silence. It wasn’t an awkward one, but it was different. It held a different type of energy and Alec could feel unspoken words hanging between their bodies forming some kind of invisible wall keeping Alec from reaching further into Magnus’ mind and heart. The weather was a little colder today, not much, but enough to make Alec dig into his closet that morning looking for his denim jacket.

Alec reached for his key to open the door to his house as Magnus stood behind him and he could feel his back burning from feeling his best friend’s eyes following his every single move.

Nobody was home and they just walked straight to Alec’s room to grab the notebook.

“Here.” Alec handed his notebook to Magnus who took it, thanking him in a whisper. “I have all the notes there and inside there’s that worksheet I told you about.” He breathed out. “There’s also a post-it with the number of the pages we worked on from the book, it might help you with the homework.”

“Thank you, Alexander. I really appreciate it.” He smiled.

“No problem.” Alec shrugged and Magnus turned around without saying another word, ready to leave. “Hey, Magnus?” He called and Magnus stopped, turning around to face his best friend again.

“Yeah?”

“Why did you skip classes yesterday?” Alec felt stupid for asking this question. He really wasn’t the nosey type, but he was only acting that way because his best friend did not only missed school the day before, he had also been acting weird the last three days without giving him a reason.

“I told you guys,” Magnus shrugged. “I had things to take care of.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” He seemed a little offended by the way Alec responded to his explanation.

“I mean, I don’t doubt you had things to do and you don’t need to tell me what it was,” he sighed. “But Magnus, you have been acting weird for the past two days and I need to know if it was something I did because it’s eating me alive thinking I could hurt you in any way and not be aware of it.” Alec didn’t know how he managed to say so many words at once without stuttering because he felt a knot in his throat and all the blood in his ears and cheeks, his heart beating loudly in his head.

“You did nothing wrong, Alexander,” Magnus answered in a calm voice and Alec felt a wave of relief, but only for a second before his confusion hit again.

“Then, why are you acting so weird? You always tell me when something’s wrong.” Alec’s voice cracked in the end, sounding sadder than he wanted it to.

“Okay,” The boy standing in front of him sighed in defeat. “I skipped school because I needed a break.”

“A break? From what?” He dared to ask, now facing his hands that suddenly found the hem of his t-shirt way too interesting.

“From everything…” Magnus explained. “From you.” He spoke in almost a whisper.

“What?” Alec’s word left his mouth a little too loud. He felt offended. Was his best friend really so tired of him he felt the need to not go to school so he could have a day off? He knew he was a lot to take, he was a mess but Magnus always seemed to accept it, allowing Alec to be his authentic self without second-guessing. Alec’s mind was spinning. “I-I’m sorry you feel that way, Magnus,” he held back a tear from falling. Was he really reacting like this? God, he hated himself at that moment. “I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with but I always thought we could tell each other everything. I’m sorry if it became too much. I can stop, Magnus, but don’t push me away, please…”

“Alec, shut up,” Magnus asked.

“No, Magnus. Because my mind has been spinning for the last couple of days, wondering what I did wrong and now I know. I’m too much to handle. Believe me, sometimes I wish I could run from myself, too, but I’m stuck inside my mind so there’s really no escaping from that one,” a broken laugh fell from his lips. “So I really don’t blame you if you’re tired of me, really you don’t need to feel sorry for me.”

“Alexander…”

“I’m cool. _We’re_ cool. You don’t have to give me an explanation. I get it, I’ll back off.” Alec was rambling and he didn’t even know what he was saying. He could only hear his own voice inside his head but not coherent thoughts reached his tongue to say something different. His mind didn’t have time to catch up to his mouth and he just kept going, ignoring the other boy asking him to stop talking. “Seriously, we’re good. Hey, you can give that notebook back on Monday, no problem, really. Sorry if I said or did anything that hurt you, it wasn’t my intention. Oh God, oh, shit…”

His rambling was interrupted by something soft, warm and wet crashing against his lips. His eyes widened realizing Magnus was kissing him. It took him a few short seconds to take it in and he then relaxed under the touch of Magnus’ lips on his and Magnus holding his cheeks between his hands that were probably red as he felt all his blood traveling to his head. He closed his eyes and kissed back, still in shock with what was happening. Without knowing, his hands found their way to Magnus’ waist and he deepened the kiss slightly. Magnus broke the kiss a second later.

“God,” Magnus said breathless and gave Alec a peck on the lips. “You never shut up,” he giggled and gave him another peck. Alec’s eyes were widened, his cheeks red and he felt numb all over, his hands still holding Magnus in place not wanting him to escape.

“I-I, um, I don’t, really, um…” Alec tried to speak as the touch of Magnus’ lips still lingered on his own.

“I see that this is the best way to shut you up,” Magnus teased and his hands abandoned his cheeks. “Are you… okay? I’m sorry,” concern then started to fill Magnus’ eyes as he realized what he just did.

“Yeah, um, I’m fine.” He managed to let out. “Um, I just-can I-I…” He shut himself up and just pushed Magnus’ body against his and broke any space that previously existed between them. Every single part of their bodies seemed to be touching when Magnus deepened the kiss and smiled between it. Alec parted their lips, breathing heavily and smiling back at his best friend.

“Holy shit,” Alec breathed out into Magnus’ mouth. He tried to think of something smart to say but his brain was numb and it was like he was feeling everything and nothing at all, all at once. Magnus stepped away from Alec and Alec let his arms fall to the sides of his body, not having anything to hold anymore.

“I’m sorry,” Magnus apologized. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now. And you wouldn’t shut up and I couldn’t resist anymore.” He bit his bottom lip and looked at Alec in the eyes. He could tell Magnus got a little nervous after realizing what he just did, maybe afraid Alec would react in a bad way, even though he kissed him again. Alec just smiled softly at him.

“You don’t have to apologize.” He blushed thinking about the words that were about to leave his lips. “I-I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, too,” Alec said and a wide grin spread across Magnus’ face.

“Really?” He asked like a little child and Alec just nodded, laughing slightly still feeling his cheeks burning.

“Really.” Alec took a step closer to his best friend and slowly reached with his right hand to cup Magnus’ cheek. He just stared into his dark brown eyes filled with magic and stars, asking for permission to kiss him for the third time. Magnus smiled and the tips of their noses touched and Magnus’ lips brushed against his, taking their time to appreciate the moment without rushing into it. Alec broke the distance, not being able to take it anymore. He waited too long so he could finally do this and now that he was, he didn’t want to part with him ever again.

They hugged after they broke the kiss, steadying their breaths. And then, something clicked inside of Alec. He held Magnus’ waist and narrowed his eyebrows.

“Wait a second…” He had a thoughtful look on his face. “Were you… jealous?” Alec asked thinking about the past few days.

“Of what?” Magnus asked but it seemed to Alec that Magnus knew exactly what he was talking about.

“Of Sebastian… of the possibility of us going on a date,” he murmured. “You started acting really weird when our friends brought him into our conversation.” Magnus just stared at him in shock and didn’t answer. “Were you?” He insisted.

“No…?” Magnus walked away from Alec’s arms and faced Alec’s wall filled with posters of some of his favorite bands.

“Magnus…” He whispered, laughing at his best friend and the blush he had on his cheeks.

“Okay,” Magnus looked at Alec. “Maybe I was a tiny, little bit, kind of jealous.” He sighed. “I know I overreacted, but I think I needed some time to think about this, us.” He looked down at his shoes. It was rare to see Magnus this vulnerable but Alec admired every single one of his moods and personalities. “I think it got worse after that party on Friday,” Magnus admitted. “We were dancing and I just really wanted… to kiss you.” Alec blushed. “But then you walked away and I got a little scared I had pushed you away. I wanted to tell you about how I felt but I was afraid of how you were going to react and I really didn’t- _don’t_ want to lose our friendship. And then you all started talking about him…” He trailed off and Alec took a step closer in his direction.

“I know I sound stupid and I’m super dramatic,” he rolled his eyes. “but shit, Alec… I-I really like you.” Magnus finally looked into Alec’s eyes again. Alec’s heart jumped in his chest to the sound of Magnus’ confession falling from his wet, kiss swollen-lips.

“I really _really_ like you, too.” Alec smiled down at Magnus who carried a hopeful look in his eyes.

“Yeah?” He smiled.

“Yeah,” Alec admitted and hugged Magnus, sighing in relief. A weight lifted off his shoulders and heart. Those were words he wanted to say out loud so many times but never found the courage to do it. He breathed in Magnus’ scent and smiled against his neck.

They stayed like that, hugging, in the middle of the familiarity of Alec’s room, taking in each other’s words and confessions for what felt like hours and Alec didn’t mind one bit.

It felt a little unreal if Alec was being honest. He spent so much time imagining this moment, the exact words he would say to Magnus and the different scenarios of what could happen after – he had imagined Magnus reciprocating his feelings and he had also prepared himself for the worst: rejection – but the imaginary world inside Alec’s mind could never compare to the reality he was living in at that moment, and he thought it was too good to be true.

“So,” Magnus started, breaking the silence and the hug. “Would you like to go out with me?” Magnus had a nervous and hopeful smile on his lips.

“Like, on a date?” Alec’s eyes were widened and an almost smile started to appear on his lips.

“Um, yes?” He looked fearful. Alec didn’t know why he looked so uncertain. He had already told Magnus he clearly felt the same way and had taken initiative to kiss the second time. He didn’t know what was confusing Magnus. “I mean if you want to. Just because we like each other doesn’t mean you want to go on dates with me,” Magnus said nervously and Alec couldn’t help but laugh.

“Of course I want to, Mags.” He giggled.

“Oh, good,” Magnus sighed in relief. He looked at every corner of Alec’s room except at Alec. “Cool, cool, cool.”

“No doubt, no doubt, no doubt.” Alec laughed and Magnus giggled at the reference.

“So?” Alec asked after a minute of silence. He grinned at his friend.

“So what?” Magnus had a confused expression.

“You asked me on a date,” Alec started and scratched the back of his neck, a habit he had when he was nervous that he only realized he did it when Magnus pointed it out a few years ago. “Aren’t you going to tell me when and where?” Magnus widened his eyes in realization.

“Oh, yeah. Duh. Of course.” Alec laughed out loud. Magnus was always so sure of himself, always so confident and had his way with words that Alec envied since they were young, but watching Magnus nervous and stuttering was kind of amusing to Alec, especially knowing he was the reason why. Magnus frowned at him. “Hey. I’m trying not to show you, but I’m in a state of bi panic right now so cut me some slack, okay?” He pointed a finger and Alec just raised his hands in surrender.

“Yeah, I totally get it, I’m freaking out, too. I didn’t think this would happen today. Or ever, if I’m being honest.” Alec let out a small and nervous laugh. “I’m just surprised and kind of amused that I’m keeping my shit together better than you. You’re the expert at being smooth, you know?” He giggled.

“Well, it’s not like I planned on doing this today either, so I’m surprised at myself.” Magnus murmured.

“I’m glad you did,” Alec answered and felt his cheeks burning more if that was even possible.

“What about tomorrow?” Magnus waited for Alec’s approval who just nodded with a grin. “We could do something simple, like just a movie and dinner. Something we do all the time, so there’s not too much pressure…” He trailed off, trying not to seem like he was taking control of the situation, wanting to know Alec’s opinion.

“Sounds great, Magnus.” Alec giggled into his hands that were now covering his face because he couldn’t take the flames in his cheeks and he felt embarrassed to be blushing like that in front of Magnus.

Magnus laughed and grabbed Alec’s wrists to remove them away from his face and stared at Alec. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Alexander.” He kissed Alec on the cheek, smiling at him after letting go of his wrists. He watched as Magnus turned around to walk away. “Oh, and thank you,” Magnus said grabbing the notebook from the floor where he’d let it fall when he took Alec’s face between his hands to kiss him out of the blue.

“Um, yeah. You’re welcome.” He sighed with a small smile. “See you tomorrow, Magnus.”

That night, he didn’t care about his dad’s unnecessary comments because the truth be told, he wasn’t even listening. He only had Magnus on his mind and he felt happy, nervous, calm, overwhelmed and enthusiastic. Alec was feeling everything at once, feeling relieved and happy for letting that out of his chest and that Magnus felt the exact same way, but doubt and the overwhelming thoughts made sure they were heard in his brain, making him feel a little nervous.

He had never been on a real first date and he was afraid of doing or saying something wrong and Magnus would’ve realized that maybe he didn’t like Alec that much to put up with his messy brain. Alec really wanted this to work because Magnus – being his best friend or boyfriend – was _his person_. The person he trusted the most and relied on the most. The person he knew he would always love, no matter what type of love it was.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be it. the idea was to describe a week in their life and basically go from monday to friday when they realize they're in love. but then i started to think about their date and how it would be like, and i had an idea. and then i started to have more ideas... and then a few more. so if you're still reading this crappy fic, i hope you enjoy the next chapters. and thank you so much :) x
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtarcher) and [tumblr](https://archerbicon.tumblr.com/) :)


	6. First Date

* * *

 

Magnus texted Alec Saturday morning telling him he would stop by his house at 6:30 pm so they could walk to the restaurant from his house. Alec spent the rest of the afternoon trying to occupy his mind by doing something, but he always got bored after a few minutes. An hour before their date, Alec decided to take a shower, taking his time under the hot water to relax his muscles and calm his mind.

He was standing in front of his closet, trying to decide between the three shirts he had picked out. Isabelle knocked on his door and he let her in. She sat on the edge of his bed staring at him.

“You’re going out?” She asked with a curious look.

“Mmhmm, with Magnus.” He said, still staring at the three shirts. All of them looked good with the black pants he already had on.

“And you didn’t invite us?” Izzy gasped, pretending to be offended by putting a hand in her chest in a dramatic way. “You two are fake.”

“Well, I didn’t think it would be a good idea to do so,” Alec answered. “You see, it’s more like a date.” He looked at Izzy for the first time since she entered the room.

“Wait, what?” Her eyes widened. “Are you serious?” A smile made its way to her lips. “Since when?”

“Since yesterday.” Alec tried to look calm but he still felt like a nervous wreck. “But please, don’t tell anyone yet. This is all very new and sudden. It might not go so well and I don’t want to jinx it, okay?”

“I won’t say a word, I promise.” She grinned, offering her brother a kind and understanding look. “Need help with that?”

“No!” He looked genuinely offended. “I know how to dress, Iz.”

“I know you do, big bro. You dress according to your personality, I love that.” Isabelle laughed, letting herself fall on her back, laying down on the bed.

“Any plans for tonight?” Alec asked, grabbing the dark green sweater. It was a little cold today too and it would get colder at night, so he figured it was a perfect choice.

“No, I’m bored.” She pouted.

“You could invite Clary to do something.” Izzy lifted her head in time to see the smirk on her brother’s face and an eyebrow raised playfully.

“What do you mean by that?” She frowned, looking suspicious as she went back to her sitting position.

“Nothing, sis.” He laughed and sat next to her on the bed. “I’m just saying… she’d be more than happy to keep you company.”

“Wow, Alec,” she said looking at his brother’s outfit. “I love that sweater. Where did you get it? I never saw you wear it.”

“Hm, yeah. It’s new. I bought it at the beginning of the summer and the weather was already too warm to wear it.” He shrugged.

“Well, it looks good on you,” Izzy smiled. “It brings out the color of your eyes.” Alec knew she was trying to avoid the subject but he still thanked for the compliment, giggling at Isabelle’s expression.

“But really,” He stood up looking at himself in the mirror to look at his hair. It looked messy but it always did, anyway. So he left it that way. “You should make plans with her.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.” She sighed.

“Just don’t say a word about this, okay? We’ll be the ones to tell them… if it goes well.” Alec pointed a finger at her as a threat. She laughed and ended up leaving the room after approving of his brother’s outfit once again.

It was 6:34 pm when he heard a knock on the door. He was already downstairs and in a second he opened the door with his sweaty palms that he cleaned immediately in his pants.

“Hello, Alexander. Are you ready?” Magnus grinned from the other side and Alec closed the door behind him, nodding. “You look amazing,” he said looking at Alec with a soft smile.

“Um, thank you.” He blushed. “You look beautiful, as always.” _Oh my fucking god, really Alec?_ He slapped himself mentally. They only exchanged a few words and Alec already wanted to run away and sew his mouth so he wouldn’t be allowed to talk ever again and embarrass himself. But Magnus just laughed softly, blushing and thanking Alec for the compliment. He took a deep breath and started walking next to Magnus.

“I was thinking that we could go to Luna’s,” Magnus suggested and Alec’s smile grew.

“It’s a wonderful idea.” Luna’s was Alec’s favorite restaurant. It was cozy and warm, bringing Alec a sense of comfort. Alec went there a lot with his friends when they needed to fill their stomachs with more than lattes and muffins from the Witchcraft Café.

The place wasn’t very far from their houses and the walk there was filled with simple conversation and nervous laughter, but it wasn’t less comfortable. Alec’s senses were filled with the feeling of familiarity as they stepped into the restaurant. It was a small space, not a lot of people knew about it, which was probably Alec’s favorite part about it. The brick walls were filled with nice, heart-warming quotes and art made by local artists – including one piece of a New York skyline drew by Clary with charcoal. There were fairy lights decorating the ceiling and the place was filled with dark wood tables and almost every single chair wasn’t repeated, always making Alec wondering how they had managed to make every chair match. The centerpiece of each table was the same: a single small mason jar filled with fairy lights, matching the ones from the ceiling and the background music was calm and low every time, always playing soft indie pop and rock, acoustic bands and alternative songs usually by artists not a lot of people knew about.  
Alec’s favorite style of music was more rock, but he enjoyed soft music depending on his mood and he loved almost every song playing so much, he actually had asked Luke, the owner of the restaurant, to give him the playlists he used and Alec sometimes made some playlists with that style of music and bring them to Luke, giving him more options.

Alec followed Magnus who walked to the corner of the restaurant, sitting on one of the small tables. There were not a lot of people and they were sitting in the corner, allowing them to talk comfortably without nosey people around them.

“Chicken nuggets?” Alec asked without even looking at the menu. He knew there was no point in looking at it when they would end up ordering the usual.

“And curly fries?” Magnus chuckled, making Alec smile.

“What do you say about some onion rings?” They both laughed and Magnus agreed. Had Alec mentioned that Luna’s is not only his favorite restaurant because of its coziness, but also because they served the best comfort food?  
The waiter greeted them with a wide smile, recognizing them right away. They ordered and they fell into a silence after she left. Alec took a moment to listen to the song playing and instantly recognized it, feeling calm at the sound of the familiar beat of Forever Ago by Woodlock and Alec smiled down at his hands that played with each other nervously on the table.

“What is it?” Magnus asked, smiling too.

“Nothing,” Alec answered but decided to tell the truth. “I just-this feels unreal.” He looked up locking eyes with Magnus who had a loving expression on his face.

“I know.” Magnus giggled and held Alec’s shaking hand. Alec shuddered and he breathed out, feeling all of his anxiety, doubts and worries vanishing from his chest and brain. All they did for a while was smile at each other, neither of them having the courage to break eye contact and just taking in each other’s presence and savoring the moment until the waiter came with their food and they thanked her.

“I love this,” Magnus said looking at the food with hungry eyes and Alec just laughed at him.  
They talked about the most random things, going from art to aliens, to books and movies they wanted to watch together. A small part of Alec felt like he was meeting Magnus for the first time, and maybe he was. This was a little different from having Magnus as just his best friend. The moments where silence would settle between them, weren’t uncomfortable. They were just… different. The environment around them carried a different weight, filled with new intentions, looks and words. Maybe it was a little weird because he spent all his life being Magnus’ best friend and so much time dreaming of being something more and now that it was happening it felt so weird and wonderful and Alec could definitely get used to this. He was enjoying every single moment and the part of Alec that knew Magnus as his childhood best friend, the boy next door and his crush, liked him even more and the other side of him that knew Magnus as his date and maybe future boyfriend, was starting to _really_ like him and he felt overwhelmed in the best way possible.

“We should get going,” Magnus said. They had finished their meals a while ago and had been talking until then. “The next movie session starts in half an hour.”  
Magnus insisted to pay for their meals and Alec only agreed with the condition he would pay for popcorn and all the candy bars they wanted.

“So, what movie are we going to see?” Alec asked when they left the restaurant.

“I don’t know,” Magnus admitted. “I didn’t see what they had on display.” He chuckled.

“We’ll just see what’s on when we get there.” Alec laughed. They walked for a while in the direction of the movie theater. Their hands touched sometimes due to their movements and for walking so close to each other. Alec debated internally if it was okay to hold Magnus’ hand. _You kissed yesterday, idiot!_ A voice screamed inside of Alec’s mind, but yesterday, it happened so fast and unexpectedly. Today it was more serious and they were on their actual first date. _Ugh. What type of person has an inner war with themselves to debate if it’s okay to hold your date’s hand while walking down a street? Geez, Alec_. He hated himself for not having much experience when it comes to dating. After a few minutes of thinking about it, he figured it was okay.

The back of Alec’s hand lightly brushed against Magnus’ and he moved it until his fingertips were running through his palm and found their way into the spaces between Magnus’ fingers. Alec’s fingertips made a new home out of those spaces, closing around his knuckles and squeezing Magnus’ hand tightly against his grip.

Magnus looked at him with a wide grin taking over his features. He squeezed his hand in return and his thumb massaged slowly the back of his hand. Alec let out a giggle into the cold air simply because he could and he had so much happiness filling his chest that he thought he might’ve exploded if he hadn’t let some of it out.

They talked about what kind of movie they felt in the mood to watch. Even though those were their favorite type of movies, they didn’t feel like watching a movie with too much science-fiction and complicated conversations they had to pay 100% attention to because they would be important later. So instead, they agreed on something simple and easy to understand, without too many theories and special effects.

Alec bought popcorn, sodas and some candy bars for them to eat during the movie while Magnus looked at the posters trying to decide what to watch.

“Wow, Alec. We just had dinner, are we going to eat all of this popcorn?” Magnus laughed, grabbing one of the sodas and one huge popcorn bucket.

“Magnus, it’s _us_ we’re talking about. We’re always eating,” Alec grinned. “Plus, I still have some candy bars in this little bag. Magnus looked at the bag Alec had on his wrist because his hands were full.

“Holy shit,” Magnus chuckled and turned to the posters again.

“While I was waiting in line and then buying all of this, you didn’t have time to choose the movie?” Alec asked, a playful smile dancing on his lips.

“Alec, sweety, I’m bisexual. I can’t make decisions and pick just _one._ ” Magnus laughed loudly and Alec laughed too, shaking his head.

“Okay…” He sighed trying to hide his grin. “What about this one?” Alec pointed at one of the posters, but not even he was convinced.

“Um, seems too boring,” Magnus focused on another one. “This one?” It looked too dramatic and probably it was something that would make both of them cry. Not that kind of night, Alec felt too happy. They stared at the 5 posters, feeling clueless.

“Mags,” Alec called from the other side of the room. “They’re having an 80’s movies session during the whole week.” He informed. In one second, Magnus was next to him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, and the movie tonight is,” he read the poster in search of Saturday for the 9pm session. “Heathers.” He looked at Magnus who smiled.

“It’s the best we got.” He shrugged. “What do you say?”

“Sure,” Alec agreed and read the poster again to see in what room it was. “Let’s go?” Magnus nodded and they bought the tickets, entering the dark room on the other side of the theater, only illuminated by the big screen where commercials and other movie trailers were already on.

There were not a lot of people there, as a lot of people wanted to see the most recent premieres. They chose to sit in one of the last rows on the right side.

“Hm, movie theater popcorns are high quality,” Alec said with a mouthful of popcorns. Magnus laughed at his face and took a sip of his soda.

“You’re right,” Magnus replied, imitating Alec’s gesture and chewed the popcorns.

The first half of the movie was spent with them eating popcorn, drinking their sodas and trying the different types of chocolate bars Alec had bought.  
After the theater went dark again and the second part of the movie began, Alec looked at Magnus who probably felt Alec’s eyes on him and stared back at him. Alec smiled at Magnus and looked down watching their fingers intertwine again. Magnus squeezed his hand and Alec brought their hands to his lips, kissing one of Magnus’ knuckles before letting them fall to the armrest between their seats.

“Wow, Winona Ryder and Christian Slater in this movie are like, every bisexual’s dream… I think. At least is mine,” he laughed quietly.

“She’s really pretty, but I’m more into him…” Alec chuckled and Magnus smiled at him.

They focused their attention back to the movie and not even ten minutes later, he feels Magnus’ head resting on his shoulder. Alec’s heart warmed to the feeling and he smiled to himself.

By the time the movie ended, Alec didn’t know how he ended up with an arm wrapped around his shoulder and Magnus’ head pressed against his chest in a way that Alec could perfectly smell the sandalwood scent coming from Magnus’ hair. He loved that smell, mainly because he associated it with Magnus. The credits started playing and Magnus wrapped his arm tighter around Alec’s torso not wanting him to stand up. Alec squeezed his shoulder in return and kissed the top of his head, Magnus’ hair tickling his nose.

All these little gestures felt so normal to Alec like they’ve been doing it for years. They didn’t feel forced or too much to handle. He felt like he was supposed to be acting like that around Magnus and he was sure that soon he’ll forget what it felt like to live so close yet so far away from Magnus. He hoped he never had to find out again.

Alec was actually surprised at himself for reacting to those gestures in such a positive way and not get too anxious. He doubted himself a little bit at the beginning of the night, but now he felt comfortable and that he was exactly where he was supposed to be.

The credits ended and the screen turned black, giving the opportunity to the dimmed lights of the auditorium shine again. The small group of people that were there before had left right when the movie ended and they were the only ones sitting there, hugging and enjoying each other’s company.  
They finally found will to actually stand up and get out of there. Magnus’ hand found its way back to Alec’s as they stepped outside the movie theater facing the colder weather.

“Where to, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked swinging their arms back and forth in a playful way as they walked down the street.

“I don’t know, Mr. Bane,” Alec answered in the same tone, smiling at him. “I just know I don’t really feel like going home yet.” He admitted.

“Me neither.” They kept walking.

“Want to find a diner nearby and grab a cup of coffee?” Alec suggested, hoping Magnus would say yes so he could live inside this bubble they created just for the two of them since the beginning of the evening, not wanting to leave it, ever.

“Of course.”

Magnus spotted a diner at the end of the street a few minutes later. They crossed the street and entered the place. There were only three booths available and they sat on the one furthest from a group of teens who were being a little too loud. The neon lights and the smell of milkshakes and fresh coffee gave the place a cozy vibe.

They asked the waiter for two cups of coffee and he came back a minute later with two large dark blue mugs and a pot of French press coffee. It was already brewed and the waiter left it there if they wanted seconds.

“Hey, Mags?” Alec’s voice came out uncertain and Magnus looked at him. “I have a question, and like, I never asked because I didn’t know how I could make it sound normal.” He shrugged.

“Just ask it, Alexander,” Magnus smiled kindly.

“Um, do you… remember when we were, um, nine years old and we-we, you know, kissed?” Alec didn’t know why he was stuttering. It was an innocent question but maybe he was afraid Magnus wouldn’t remember and think it’s weird that Alec still remembers it after years.

“I do,” Magnus confessed, laughing slightly and then slapping his own forehead letting out a groan. “Actually, I think about it sometimes and I just think about how awkward I was asking ‘can I kiss you?’… what the fuck was I doing?” He laughed at himself and Alec grinned.

“I think it was kind of sweet,” Alec admitted.

“Really?”

“Just a little bit.” He shrugged making Magnus laugh.

“It doesn’t matter how much I hate myself for being that awkward, it wasn’t really my fault, I was only 9,” Magnus said. “And I don’t regret it, at all. I’m glad you were my first kiss… my first peck, at least.” He murmured with a wide grin directed at Alec.

“I’m glad you were my first peck, too.” He let out a small laugh and stared at Magnus.

They kept staring at each other, warming their hands with hot coffee mugs, and their hearts with playful smiles.

“Okay. So, you asked your question. Can I ask mine?” Magnus interrupted the silence. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” He warned.

“Just ask it,” Alec repeated the words Magnus said previously.

“When did you realize… you, liked me?” Magnus hid half of his face behind his hands holding the mug. He had a small smile threating to take over his lips.

“To be honest,” Alec sighed, “I don’t really know. I think that maybe there was always something there, you know?” Magnus nodded and Alec took another sip of his coffee. “There were moments when we were younger when I thought about it but dismissed it because I thought I was just confused. I mean, you were a boy and I had just realized I liked boys, maybe I thought I was just curious and it wasn’t real.” Alec didn’t know how he managed to be okay with answering this question so honestly, he was surprising himself that night, saying and doing things he thought it would take him time to do. But now that he was opening himself to Magnus about his feelings for him, he wouldn’t close himself off again.

“But then, there were little moments. Like you coming out to me and me doing the same thing, and just the way you always allowed me to be my authentic self with no excuses or walls of protection.” Magnus smiled at Alec’s words. “Or maybe it was something that grew with time and one day it just hit me out of nowhere and I don’t even remember when, how or why.” He took a deep breath and looked thoughtful at Magnus. “You know what? Maybe it was that time you and Isabelle went to the mall and then you dragged me into your room and came out of the bathroom rocking that black and gold jacket and that eyeliner.” They both laughed at the memory.

“That was terrible. Gosh, I don’t even want to remember that. It was the first time I had applied eyeliner, _ever_. It hurt like a bitch.” Magnus covered his eyes, not wanting to face Alec.

“Well, all I know is that at that moment, I think I blacked out for a few seconds. You looked so secure of yourself and it suited you, it still does,” Alec admitted. He sighed. How was he talking so much about Magnus, _to_ Magnus? Wow. “And you?” Magnus laughed.

“Um, I think that me, asking you if I could kiss you at only nine years old is already pretty good indication that a part of me already liked you before I even realized… before I even realized I liked guys.” He smiled down at his cup. “But I think it really hit me the day before you took your driving license.” Magnus grinned.

“Really? Why?” Alec laughed. “That was _not_ my finest moment.”

“I know!” Magnus laughed even harder. “But I took you to an empty parking lot to help you with what I could and with so much space for you to drive in, you almost hit a small tree in the middle of the lot. You got super nervous and started shaking telling me you wouldn’t be able to do it.” He shrugged and grinned at Alec. “I grabbed your hands and you stared at me with this alarmed look on your face and at that moment I don’t know… I kind of felt the urge to kiss you and then I couldn’t stop thinking about it and here we are, I guess.” Magnus chuckled and Alec could feel himself blush. He already said so many things to Magnus today, little secrets he never thought he would say out loud, especially to his best friend, but somehow he felt like he needed to say so much more. However, the words were stuck in his throat and he just swallowed them so he could breathe easy. He thought maybe he could have a chance of saying them out loud some other time.

“We’re really oblivious…” Alec commented with a sigh.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Magnus bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt of hiding a smile. “But no more,” he said.

“No more,” Alec repeated.

They walked out of the diner, intertwining their fingers again. Alec already loved how normal it felt to him being close to Magnus like this. He only questioned if it was too soon to feel the sense of peace and safety he was already feeling and it had been only a day since they admitted their feelings and their first date was still happening. But Alec soon realized he’d always felt this sense of comfort and home around the guy walking next to him and squeezing his hand, but now he could show Magnus how much he means to him through more kind and romantic gestures.

“Home?” Magnus asked.

“Home.” He looked at Magnus and smiled down at him. “This has been great.” Alec shared out loud.

“I think so too,” he lifted his chin up, showing a look of pride and Alec grinned. “I’ll be honest; I was a little afraid of this going wrong. Sometimes best friends trying to be something more doesn’t work out, and I thought it could’ve happened with us. It could’ve been awkward and we wouldn’t know what to do and suddenly have nothing to talk about.” He looked at Alec for a second before facing the almost empty street in front of him. “But I guess this, _us_ , right now, feels good. It feels natural.” Alec knew Magnus was starting to ramble a little bit. And if Alec didn’t make sure he felt the same way, Magnus would start to get insecure about it.

“It really does,” Alec said looking at their hands and he circled the back of Magnus’ hand with his thumb. “I’m glad that things didn’t get awkward… yet.” He laughed and Magnus joined him.

It was a little past one in the morning when they turned to their street. It was a really quiet and calm street, especially at that time and they were the only two people walking there. They walked slowly, not wanting it to end, but they soon reached Alec’s house and they stopped in front of Alec’s driveway. They were face to face now, just staring at each other wanting this moment to last forever.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand between his own and smiled shyly. Magnus laughed at him.

“I think I can kiss you now, right?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded with a smile. Magnus rested his arms on Alec’s shoulders and took a step closer until there was no space between them and Alec’s hands immediately settled on Magnus’ waist. They stared at each other for a few seconds just exchanging smiles, until Magnus finally leaned in and brushed his lips against Alec’s before connecting them. Alec’s lips parted a little more when he felt Magnus’ tongue dancing on his bottom lip. There was no fight for dominance, just two boys kissing and finally, after years, pouring their hearts out to each other through a deep kiss. Magnus’ fingers played with Alec’s hair and Alec’s hands grabbed Magnus’ waist tighter.

Alec let out a small and short sound when Magnus teased his bottom lip with his teeth. He felt a small wave of embarrassment take over him at the sound he made, but it quickly vanished as Magnus kissed him again, swallowing the sound.  
They had kissed the day before, but they were simple kisses. Kind of nervous and sudden kisses with no tongues and teeth, and no teasing each other. But tonight, with only the moon as their witness, they shared through a kiss everything they’ve been wanting to say to each other for the longest time now, making it deeper and a little messier. However, there were no second intentions behind it; just too many repressed feelings and unspoken words letting themselves be set free after spending so much time in silence in fear they would mess this up, and not only ruin the chance of having a romantic relationship, but also ruin their friendship along the way.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered breathlessly into his mouth. Magnus just hummed in response, letting him know he was listening as he left little kisses all over Alec’s cheeks, forehead, temples, eyelids, nose, chin and jawline, making Alec giggle. “So,” he started between laughs. “Are we… official?” Magnus laughed out loud and murmured a breathless “yes”, followed by “you’re so cute.”

Alec held Magnus’ face between his hands and trailed a line of kisses from his chin to his forehead, ignoring the lips. When he made his way down his nose, he stopped on Magnus’ lips that time, trying to memorize his flavor. One thing that Alec learned that day is that he loved Magnus’ lips, a lot.

“Thank you,” Alec said hugging him. “I had a great time.”

“Thank you, too.” Magnus pulled him closer. “It was amazing.” Alec nodded in agreement as he broke the hug.

“I should go,” he said pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah,” Magnus answered and kissed him again, short but sweet. “Goodnight, Alexander.” He said before Alec grabbed his keys.

“Goodnight, Magnus.” Alec only opened the door when Magnus opened his and they smiled at each other before closing the doors of their houses.

It took Alec a while to fall asleep after their date. The excitement was almost too much to handle and he just wanted to hug and talk to Magnus all night.  
Before he could reach his bedroom door that night, Isabelle had opened the door of her room that was in front of his, only to end up teasing Alec about coming home so late. Alec had just rolled his eyes, not feeling in a mood to listen to his little sister tease him.

Magnus and Alec didn’t talk much Sunday, because they both had homework and had to finish a project for their Psychology class. Alec had avoided his sister’s questions all day, not feeling like explaining something he knew he had to repeat on Monday to the rest of the group. Magnus and Alec had ended up exchanging a few texts throughout the day and at night, they found each other only separated by the space between their houses and had a 15-minute conversation just to let each other know how the project was going and their views and ideas on it, with a few cute words between those moments, making Alec blush and part of him thanked that Magnus couldn’t see his face up close.

 

* * *

 


	7. The Talk

* * *

 

On Monday morning, he found Magnus already waiting for them at the bus stop. He crossed the street and saw Magnus smile at him. All of the anxiety Alec had built up the previous night, thinking if Magnus was going to change his mind about their relationship – even if they had talked on the phone during the whole day, but Alec is just that nervous and overthinks everything – faded away when he approached Magnus and he held Alec’s face in his warm hands and kissed him.

“Good morning,” Magnus said with a wide grin.

“Good morning indeed.” He chuckled and gave Magnus a quick peck.

“Where’s Izzy?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, Iz noticed that she forgot her phone when we were almost here so she went back for it, but I couldn’t wait for another second,” Alec replied in all honesty.

“Alexander, your honesty has been killing me since Saturday. What happened?” He gasped and Alec let out a small laugh whispering “you happened” in Magnus’ ear as they saw Isabelle running to the bus stop. Alec saw Magnus blush at his answer but didn’t have time to take in any reaction because his sister quickly approached them.

“Good morning, Magnus!” She said a little too loud. Her eyes shifted between the two boys and a smirk was present on her lips. “We have a lot to talk about, but I’ll wait until we’re all together.” Her expression turned serious a few seconds later and she pointed at Magnus. “And I have to give you _the_ talk.” Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Um, okay.” He answered and they saw the bus coming in their direction. Magnus and Alec both knew Isabelle too well to know that, when she speaks in that voice and has that look in her eyes, is serious and even if she’s shorter than the both of them, she definitely knew how to be terrifying.

“Are you scared?” Alec whispered when Izzy was already on the bus.

“No…” Magnus’ voice trailed off and Alec snorted.

“Sure,” Alec winked and got in the bus.

They’ve been able to avoid their friends before the first class, but lunchtime quickly arrived and they walked side by side to the cafeteria, being the first ones to sit on the table, next to each other.

“Hey, my dudes!” Simon greeted with a wide smile and Maia laughed, greeting them too. Simon sat in front of Alec and Maia in front of Magnus, starting a conversation with him.

“Hello, Lewis.” Alec tried to fake his annoyance by rolling his eyes, but he caved in when Simon reached for a fist bump and Alec chuckled, meeting Simon’s hand in the air.

Clary and Izzy arrived a few minutes later and Clary took the seat next to Alec with Izzy sitting in front of her. When they were all already eating, Isabelle interrupted the silence that had fallen between the group just a second ago. “I believe these two idiots have things to share with the group.” Alec rolled his eyes, not surprised.

“Do we?” Magnus had a confused look on his face and kicked Alec’s foot under the table, making almost impossible for him not to laugh.

“What happened?” Maia looked between the two of them with a suspicious expression.

“Magnus and Alec hung out Saturday night,” Isabelle started to explain.

“Without us?” Clary gasped. _God_ , her and Izzy were almost the same person. Alec rolled his eyes again and he was pretty sure that if he kept doing it, they’d roll out of his face.

“No, I mean, it was more like a date,” Iz whispered the word ‘date’ and Magnus looked way too amused by the whole situation. The other three gasped at the same time, widening their eyes at the two boys, waiting for an explanation. Alec thought that that was extremely creepy.

“Look, guys, nothing happened.” Alec tried to play it cool and saw Magnus’ smirk from the corner of his eyes.

“Sure, big brother,” Isabelle snorted. “That’s why you got home at one in the morning with your lips all red and your hair messier than usual.” Alec’s eyes widened slightly. He didn’t know she had noticed that. Magnus didn’t hold it in any longer and laughed, whispering an “oops” and Alec felt himself blush.

“What?!” Maia almost screamed, making a few heads from the table next to theirs turn to face them for a second.

“Wow, that is… a lot of information.” Simon said, laughing under his breath.

“Relax, Simon. It was just a kiss,” Magnus dismissed it with his hand. “Or a few,” he murmured. Alec thought that if his friends widened their eyes even more, they would fall out.

“Finally, Lightwood. I couldn’t take your obliviousness anymore.” Clary said and punched him in the arm playfully.

“Thanks, Fray.” He said with a fake smile.

“Wait wait wait…” Maia held a hand up in the air. “What happened? How? When? Where? I need all of the deets.” She rested her chin on her palm with a sweet smile.

They explained their date in general, telling them where they went and how they got there in the first place, telling them about the conversation they had on Friday, with a few details left to the side. Their friends seemed amused and fascinated as Magnus told the story. They all congratulated them after and Isabelle pointed at Magnus with the same look she gave him that morning.

“Oh, God,” Magnus whispered and Alec snorted.

“You’re one of my best friends, Bane,” she started. “And I love you dearly and I’m really happy for you, but for the next minute, I’m going to talk as Alec’s sister.” She informed.

“Okay.” Magnus nodded. Alec had to admit, his little sister was scary.

“If you hurt my brother, in any way, I’ll hunt you down and kill you with that fabulous pair of heels you helped me pick up for homecoming. Don’t forget that I know where you live.”

“Not those shoes…” Magnus commented.

“Yes, those shoes.” She said. “Just keep in mind that you know what I’m capable of.”

“I understand.” He said and turned to face Alec who offered him a comprehensive smile.

They kept talking and Alec feels his phone vibrating on his pocket.

 **From: Tiny Lesbian Goddess**  
_\- i know she’s your sister but you’re the only one who knows about this and i really need to let it out  
\- izzy’s threating look? super hot_

Alec widened his eyes to the second text received. He looked at Clary who had an _almost_ innocent smile on her face.

“Ew, Clary!” Alec let out a groan and impersonated the sound of a vomit.

“What is it?” Isabelle asked seeing her brother’s grossed out expression.

“Nothing. Alec is just being overdramatic.” Clary blushed and turned her attention to Alec, widening her eyes for him to keep his mouth shut.

“You really had to tell me that?” He whispered.

“Listen,” she stared at him. “I’ve been keeping this in for quite some time now. I needed to let someone know.” She shrugged.

“Well, then let _her_ know. Not me.” He protested. She rolled her eyes and Alec decided to focus his attention on the conversation happening between the rest of the group. Simon took that moment to let everyone know that his parents had approved of them having the cabin for the weekend. Alec wondered how two grown-ups were allowing six teenagers have a house to themselves for three days, but he was glad they did. He needed to get away from his house for a little bit.

They finished their meals and pushed their trays to one side of the table, keeping their conversation going. Alec wondered when did his right hand had ended up on top of Magnus’ that was resting on his leg and he started playing with his fingers. Magnus looked at Alec for a few seconds and kissed his shoulder through the fabric of his sweater. Alec looked down and kissed the top of Magnus’ head, making him smile at Alec.

“Aw, you guys are so cute,” Simon said with his hand on his chest.

“Ugh, you’re not going to be _those_ type of friends, are you?” Alec asked frowning his brows at Simon and he got a little closer to Magnus.

“Sorry, man. I just needed to say it.” He apologized but laughed slightly.

“We know we’re pretty cute,” Alec said, his expression softening as he locked eyes with Magnus, and Magnus intertwined their fingers bringing their hands to rest on the table.

“Ugh, you’re not going to be _those_ type of boyfriends, are you?” Maia asked frowning her brows the same way Alec did. He gave her a deadly look and she giggled.

“Are you siding with Simon, dear Maia?” Magnus pretended to be offended.

“Of course. He’s my sweet, caring and loving boyfriend,” Maia answered, kissing the tip of Simon’s nose and Simon captured her lips right away.

“We’re the only ones left,” Izzy said to Clary and Alec watched her eyes go a little wide and her cheeks blush.

“You didn’t have to be,” Simon commented. Alec saw his eyes shifting between the two girls. Simon knew something Alec didn’t, or at least he suspected.

Alec hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder trying to hide his laugh when he saw the two girls blush; the whole group seemed to know how they felt about each other expect them.

After school, Alec had coffee with his friends and walked home with Magnus. Izzy said she was going to stay a little bit longer with the other three, probably not wanting to be the third wheel. They walked through the streets filled with naked trees and yellow and orange sidewalks enjoying the fall weather.

They reached the entrance to Magnus’ house and Alec gave him a peck on the lips.

“Hey, do you want to come in?” Magnus asked when Alec was already walking towards his own house. He smiled and nodded. “Want to have a mini Brooklyn Nine-Nine marathon?” Magnus asked when they stepped inside.

“Of course.” Alec replied and followed Magnus to his bedroom. Alec watched as Magnus sat on his bed turning on the computer and setting it on his lap. He took off his shoes leaving them next to Magnus’ and sat next to him. They’ve done this a million times; laying on Alec’s or Magnus’ bed and have marathons of sitcoms, going from The Office, to Friends, to Brooklyn Nine-Nine, to How I Met Your Mother and a few more, but today was the first day they did that as a couple and Alec didn’t know if he should sit like he always did or curl himself next to Magnus, using his boyfriend’s body heat to warm him from the cold weather. _Geez, Alec_. He lay down next to Magnus and rested his head on his shoulder, feeling Magnus’ arm wrap around him as soon as he did it.

“Okay, I’m really feeling the Halloween vibe today. Can we watch the Halloween episodes?” Magnus questioned, opening his Netflix account.

“Yes, please.” Alec turned his head up and kissed Magnus’ jaw and felt him shudder underneath him.  
Alec still couldn’t believe this was his reality. Not only Magnus reciprocated his feelings, but their first date was amazing and the past two days have been as well. This – their stolen kisses, intertwined fingers, little confessions, jokes and something as simple as Alec resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder – made Alec’s heart skip a beat at how comfortable he felt just being surrounded by Magnus’ presence. It felt like they were dating for years and maybe it was the proximity they already had as best friends that allowed them to fall into a comfortable, peaceful and safe environment as boyfriends.

The truth is: they already did everything couples do, except the physical part of the relationship, and many moons ago, Alec had thought that if this would happen, transitioning to the simple touches of a hand or a peck on the lips would feel weird after so many years of friendship, but Alec was thankful that it didn’t.

Alec had never experienced this. He had dated two guys, neither of those relationships lasting more than two or three months because they were young and scared or because they simply didn’t _click._ However, dating Magnus for two days seemed longer than those two months from his previous relationship. He knew then that _this_ was right and that maybe they were meant to be since they kissed at nine years old, or even before that.

They watched two episodes of the Halloween Heist, and when they were starting the third, Alec felt Magnus moving and he knew he was trying to get into a better position, still having his laptop on his lap and Alec in his arms. Alec paused the episode and sat on the bed, taking Magnus’ computer with him.

There was a blanket at the foot of the bed and Alec grabbed it and unfolded it, covering the length of Magnus’ body and his own.  
“Come here,” Alec said and opened his left arm so Magnus could snuggle against him. Magnus’ head fell on his shoulder and Alec let the laptop settle on his legs. He wrapped the arm around Magnus and squeezed him against his own body, feeling the coziest he felt in long years, or ever. Magnus started the episode and traced slow circles in Alec’s belly, making him giggle quietly into his hair. Magnus’ lifted his head to look up at Alec, ending up laying on his belly so he could face him better and brushed their noses together, that were kind of cold, making them laugh. Alec closed the distance and kissed Magnus slowly, holding his chin up and stroking his thumb in Magnus’ cheekbone. When they separated in search of air, Alec took a deep breath and kissed Magnus’ forehead. Magnus kissed Alec’s nose. Alec kissed his cheek. And Magnus kissed Alec’s jaw. They both held wide grins in their lips and Magnus turned around, going back to his initial position and their fingers started playing with each other on top of Alec’s belly while they finished the Halloween Heist episodes.

-

The next day, Alec went home after school, skipping coffee with his friends. He needed to do a lot of homework because he took the afternoon off the day before to just lie in bed with Magnus watching TV shows and now his history essay was far from being complete and the due date was the next day. He changed to grey sweatpants and a black hoodie, feeling more comfortable to work.

After two hours of writing and doing research, he heard a knock on the door. He let the person in without looking behind him.

“Alexander?” He heard the familiar voice of his boyfriend and turned around in this desk chair to face Magnus.

“Come in,” he said grinning. “What are you doing here?” Magnus took a few steps into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“I walked home with Isabelle and she told me it would do you some good to be with me for a few minutes.” Magnus chuckled and Alec stretched out an arm for Magnus to hold his hand. As soon as he did, Alec hugged him still sitting and rested his head on Magnus’ belly.

“She knows me so well.” He smiled against Magnus when he felt Magnus’ fingers playing with his hair and he pushed it a little bit, making Alec look up at him. Magnus kissed his forehead and kept playing with his hair.

“How is it going?” Magnus asked, looking at Alec’s desk reading some of his notes.

“Good. I should be done after dinner.”

“Then I’ll leave you to it.” He smiled pressing a quick peck on his lips. Magnus turned around to leave but Alec held his hand, not allowing him to go. “Alexander, you have to work.” Magnus laughed.

“I need a reward for working until now,” Alec said and pulled Magnus closer. “And to give me the strength to finish this.”

“Who knew that Alec Lightwood would be the clingy type?” Magnus laughed against his hair. “You surprise me every day.”

“Hey. I’m not clingy. I just like being with you.” Alec pouted at his boyfriend. He was definitely clingy and needy. He didn’t know he was that type of boyfriend until he started dating Magnus Bane and realized he could never get enough of him.

“I’m not complaining,” he said. “And I like being with you, too.”

“Sit,” Alec said and Magnus looked at his boyfriend with a confused look. “Here.” Alec rested his hands on the back of Magnus’ knees making him open his legs slightly. Magnus took the hint and sat on Alec’s lap, straddling him. Alec’s arms hugged Magnus closer and he kissed him.

“Yeah, sure. You’re not clingy.” Magnus said in a sarcastic voice and grinned.

“Maybe I am a little bit,” Alec admitted. “But in my defense, I’ve never been this way. It started Saturday and I’m honestly scared of myself.” Alec joked but they both knew he meant it.

“Well, then I’m happy I’m the only person who made you this way.” Magnus smiled and kissed him. Alec’s tongue found its way to Magnus’ mouth and they deepened the kiss. They stared at each other completely breathlessly after separating their lips.  
“I should go. I would hate to be the reason you don’t finish this.” He murmured resting his hands on Alec’s chest.

“Mmhm.” Alec seemed to agree but he kissed Magnus’ jaw and made his way to his neck, kissing there a second longer.

Magnus giggled. “Alec, you have to finish your essay. You can call me when you’re done, whatever time it is, okay?” Alec stared at him and Magnus ran his hands through his face and hair like he was trying to memorize Alec’s details.

“Okay, Mags.” He kissed him again and let Magnus get out of his lap.

Alec walked downstairs with Magnus to let him out when he heard the front door open before he could reach it. Alec’s mom walked in with a grocery bag under her arm and a frowned look. Her face expression softened when she looked at Magnus and Alec.

“Hi, sweeties.” She greeted both boys and let her keys fall on the table next to the door. “How are you, Magnus?” His mom asked.

“I’m doing amazing, Mrs. Lightwood. And you?” Magnus liked to play nice around his mom and Alec rolled his eyes but didn’t fight the smile on his lips.

“I’m doing great,” she said walking in the kitchen’s direction with her groceries, making them follow her. “And after years, you should know by now that it’s Maryse.” She pointed a finger at Magnus.

“Of course, Maryse.” Alec and Magnus shared a look with each other and they chuckled under their breath.

“Do you want to stay for dinner, dear?” She asked and stopped taking the groceries out of the bag to face him.

“Oh, I’d love to. But Alexander has an essay to finish and I also need to do some homework,” Magnus thanked and Alec saw his mom look between the two of them with what it seemed to be a suspicious look, but she dismissed it. “Maybe some other time.” He said.

“Sure, you’re always welcome. Anytime.” She smiled at him and Alec.

“Well, I should get going. It was lovely to see you, Maryse,” he kissed her cheek. “Bye, Alexander.” He winked with his back turned to his mom so she didn’t notice.

“Bye, Mags.” He grinned at his boyfriend and let him out. “I’ll be in my room finishing the homework,” Alec informed his mom and went upstairs.

He ate dinner faster than usual and only spoke to tell them about Simon’s cabin and how he invited them to spend the weekend there. His mom seemed to think it was a good idea and his dad didn’t seem to care, at all. He excused himself and went back to his room to keep working on his essay.

A few extra hours later, Alec finished it, reading it twice to make sure there were no mistakes in his research, confirming every single detail. He texted Magnus, still sitting on his chair.

 **To: Mags** **♡** **  
** _\- i miss you already_

Alec knew he seemed clingy, needy, cheesy and everything in between, but if he was being honest he didn’t give a shit.

 **From: Mags** **♡**  
_\- have you finished your work, alexander?  
\- i miss you too, btw_

Alec grinned.

 **To: Mags** **♡**  
\- _yes, i have  
\- window?_

Two minutes later, his phone started buzzing and he sees Magnus’ name on his screen. He answered the phone and walked to his window seeing Magnus already waiting for him.

Magnus was dressed in a grey hoodie and black sweat pants. His face was makeup free, not having the black eyeliner contouring his waterline anymore and his hair didn’t have product on it, falling on his forehead in a messy but still perfect way and it looked a little wet. Magnus probably had just come out of the shower and he looked so vulnerable and comfortable and Alec just wanted to cuddle him.

“Did it go well?” He heard Magnus ask.

“What?”

“Your essay, Alec.” Magnus laughed.

“Oh, yeah,” He answered. “Yeah, it went well. I’m glad it’s over.” He sighed, feeling his brain tired.

“Alec?” Magnus called and Alec leaned over his window after putting the hood over his head, because the weather was much colder now. Magnus did the same thing. Alec gave him permission to speak.

“Did you see the way your mom looked at me?” His voice and facial expression seemed more amused than properly worried.

“You noticed it too?” Alec chuckled. “I mean; it wasn’t really at you. It’s like it was for both of us.”

“Exactly.” Magnus threw his free arm in the air and Alec grinned.

“I think she was suspicious.” Alec smiled. He wasn’t worried that his mom was suspicious about the two of them.

“Are you going to tell her?” Magnus asked.

“I want to, and I think I’ll tell her this week,” he sighed. And Magnus agreed with the idea. “I just haven’t done it because of my dad. I really don’t want him to know. He’ll know eventually, but not yet.” He tried to read Magnus’ face that carried a thoughtful look.  
“If you’re okay with it, of course. I don’t want you to think that I won’t tell my dad because I’m ashamed or embarrassed by you, okay? It’s just, you know how my dad is and I don’t want him to ruin the incredible mood I’ve been in the last few days. It’s nothing to do with you.”  
Alec was rambling again and Magnus just silently asked him to shut up, with a laugh covering his face.

“I completely understand, Alexander. I would never think you’re ashamed of me, at least I hope not,” the playful smile didn’t leave his face. “To be honest, I’d rather him not knowing yet. That man kind of scares me,” Magnus admitted. Alec laughed but agreed.

“I might tell my dad this week, too,” Magnus said.

“Really? He’ll be happy, he always liked me a lot.” Alec smirked.

“Now, don’t get cocky, Alec. Even if he likes you that much, he’ll probably want to give you the talk, the way Izzy did to me.” He laughed and Alec cringed at the memory.

“Oh. I guess I’ll die from anxiety before that happens.”

“Alexander, if I can survive Isabelle, you can _totally_ survive my father.”

“True.” He agreed and grinned at Magnus. Alec kept staring at Magnus and after two or three minutes of silence, he groaned.

“What was that for?” Magnus asked laughing at the sudden sound that left Alec’s mouth. It wasn’t on purpose, though. Alec was just staring and let it out without thinking and now he felt his cheeks burning.

“Nothing,” Alec answered, hiding his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“I would totally believe you if you haven’t made that face,” Magnus said.

“I was just looking at you,” Alec murmured and he wasn’t sure if it was loud enough to get to the other side of the phone.

“I didn’t understand that, darling.” And now, Magnus was calling him ‘darling’. _Shit_.

“I said, I was just looking at you,” Alec spoke louder.

“And why did you make that noise?” He chuckled.

“Because, you’re wearing that,” Alec pointed at Magnus from his window. “And you look so cuddly and I’m weak, okay? Happy now?” He let out a loud sigh.

“Oh my God,” Magnus laughed.

“Yeah yeah, laugh all you want.” Alec rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, who kept laughing and felt his cheeks burning even hotter.

“You look adorable, too,” Magnus commented. “It was really hard for me to leave you this afternoon, you looked really cozy if that makes you feel better.” He smiled at Alec.

“I wish I could hug you right now,” he confessed.

“I think it would look a little suspicious if you came to my house at almost midnight,” Magnus said, checking the time on his phone.

“We’re really going to be that couple, aren’t we?” Alec hated to see those couples that seemed like they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other but maybe he just never felt that way about anyone before and now that he did and he had Magnus, he was starting to understand those couples.

“I’m afraid we’re _already_ that couple.” He laughed into the speaker. “But it’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes, very good.” Alec nodded. “Well, it’s good until you decide I’m too much to be with, all the fucking time.” He smiled at him, but there was some fear to it.

“There’s no universe where you would ever be ‘too much’, Alexander.” Alec looked at Magnus and even in the distance, his eyes seemed to sparkle and carry an entire galaxy behind them. He felt his breath getting stuck in his throat to the sound of the sweetest words anyone has ever said to him and he wanted to tattoo those words in his brain, body, and heart so he would never forget them.

“That’s a very good answer,” Alec whispered and Magnus laughed under his breath. “The feeling is very much mutual.”

“Good to know.” They smiled at each other for a few seconds.

“I could stay here for hours, but it’s getting late. Maybe we should go to sleep.” Alec smiled and Magnus agreed.

“Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Mags.” They hung up and after their usual exchange of loud whispers between their windows even though they had just said goodbye on the phone, and Alec closed his blinds and lay on his bed, feeling tired but happy.

 

* * *

 


	8. Cooking and Stealing

* * *

 

According to Isabelle, she needed to buy some winter clothes, acting like she didn’t have a closet full of them. Magnus and Maia had almost jumped in enthusiasm to the idea of going shopping, so they agreed on going with her without thinking twice.

As much as Alec loved to spend time with his boyfriend, his hate for malls and shopping was a little bigger at that moment. Alec only shopped when he really had to, and he was quick in his runs to the mall already knowing what looked good on him and what not, not making unnecessary stops at stores and aisles that didn’t matter. But shopping with Izzy and Magnus implicated in visiting every single store and making every outfit combination possible and Alec gladly passed on that.

Instead, he had a quick coffee with Simon and Clary at the Witchcraft, talking and laughing with those two dorks. He said goodbye to them an hour later and walked home with Yellowcard playing loudly through his earphones.

Alec finished his homework and for his surprise, he didn’t feel like watching any TV shows, read any books and he looked around his room not finding anything that interested him at the moment.

Alec walked downstairs and the smell of food hit his senses so he walked into the kitchen seeing his mom cooking dinner.

“Smells good.” He commented, walking up to the stove and stirring the food while he saw his mom pull ingredients out of the fridge.

“Thank you.” She gave him a sweet smile and settled the things on top of the counter.

Alec asked her what he could do to help and she looked a little shocked by the question before smiling and putting two peppers in front of him. “You can start by chopping these.”

“Yes, chef.” He kidded, grabbing a knife from the knife holder and began his work.  
He kept helping his mom around doing some minor things since he was no expert in the kitchen but still enjoyed to cook simple recipes once in a while.

After Alec finished that job, he started washing some dishes that started piling up as the minutes passed, when his phone buzzed. He closed the tap and dried his hands to grab his phone from his back pocket.

 **From: Mags** **♡**  
_\- alexander, help me! i love shopping, but your sister is crazy_

His phone buzzed again in his hands.

_\- i’m sitting outside of a fitting room while she has OVER 20 pieces of clothing to try and show us. 20!! jfc, i’ll be dead soon_

**To: Mags** **♡**  
_\- i see it was smart of me to not go. good luck, babe. you’ll need it._

Alec laughed out loud reading Magnus’ texts. Magnus should know Izzy better by now to know how she reacted when she found herself in a clothing store. Alec wasn’t surprised at all, knowing what he was refusing to endure when he said “no” to their invitation to go with them.

“Why are you laughing?” His mom asked, turning around to grab the salt and pepper from the cabinet.

“Oh. Izzy went shopping with Magnus and Maia, and Magnus just texted me saying he’s losing his mind because Izzy keeps dragging them to every store and trying 20 outfits.” He laughed, putting his phone back in his pocket. Maryse laughed, knowing her daughter too well.

“Yeah, she can be a little crazy when she’s shopping.” She admitted, giggling.

“Just a little?” He snorted.

“You’re right,” his mom agreed. “So… Magnus…” She smirked and Alec felt the air get caught up in his throat.

“What about him?”

“Nothing. It’s just that he called you Alexander yesterday. I never noticed he called you that.”

“Yeah, what’s your point?” Alec swallowed dryly.

“You never let anyone call you by your full name, but when he did it I could almost sense you melting inside. It was cute.” His mom laughed. Alec thought she looked way too amused with the whole situation. She looked at him and noticed his blush. “Breathe, Alec, Jesus.” She snorted. Alec took a deep breath.  
“Can I ask something?” Maryse asked for his permission. He nodded slowly. “Are you two dating?” Alec’s eyes widened slightly, he felt the heat on his cheeks, and it wasn’t because the kitchen was hot, and he scratched the back of his neck. He was thinking about telling her, and Magnus had already agreed to the idea so he should take the chance to do it now that it was just the two of them there, right?

“Actually”, he started, looking at his shoes for a few seconds before looking back at her. “We are.”

“Oh my God!” His mom exclaimed. “Finally.” She grinned.

“Finally?” Alec was confused.

“I wasn’t certain, Alec,” she checked the food that was cooking in the oven. “But, I always had a feeling you liked each other.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” She simply replied and took a step closer to him. “I’m happy for you, son. And I love Magnus dearly and I really think he’s a good influence on you, even as just friends.” She hugged him and Alec smiled against her black hair, accepting the loving hug.

“Thank you.”

“So, how long has this been going on?” Maryse asked going back to preparing the salad.

“It’s very new, actually,” he answered, going back to washing the dishes. “We started dating Saturday.”

“Wow. That’s interesting because he looks at you like you’ve been dating for long months.” She commented and Alec was glad he wasn’t face to face with her because his cheeks reddened to the sound of her words. He only let out a little chuckle in response.

“I wanted to tell you right the next day,” Alec started but closed his mouth not having the courage to say it.

“But…?” His mom gave him a little push after he stayed quiet for a few seconds.

“But,” he took a deep breath. “As much as I wanted you to know… I really don’t want dad to know. Not yet, at least.” Alec explained and he felt his mom’s presence on his right side. He faced her when he put the last cup on the drainer. “I just-you know him.” Alec sighed. “And he’ll make unnecessary comments and tell me to break up with Magnus. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time,” he admitted, looking down at the sink. “He’ll try to ruin it.”

“I know, Alec.” His mom sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that- for him...” Alec talked with more disdain than he expected to.

“I won’t say a word, I promise. You tell him whenever you want, okay?” Maryse smiled and Alec nodded with a smile and he hugged his mom after drying his hands.

“Thank you.”

“I’m always here, Alec.” She whispered. They smiled at each other and he murmured an “I know.”

“Alec, can I talk to you about something?” his mom said seconds later. Her voice sounded completely different now, more careful and serious, almost afraid of saying the wrong thing.

“Anything,” he said starting to dry the dishes.

“I’ve been thinking about some things, and…” she seemed hesitant and Alec nodded with a smile to encourage her to continue. “I’ve been thinking about asking your father for the divorce.”

“Really? For how long?” Alec frowned and let the cloth fall on his shoulder as he stopped to face his mother.

“Honestly? For a couple of years…” she sighed.

“What? Why haven’t you?” Alec crossed his arms.

“Because of all of you, but especially Max. He’s young and I don’t know how he would handle the divorce,” his mom looked up clearly trying to hold back the tears. Alec’s heart shattered at her words. He decided a long time ago to not live for other people, to not live for his father. But his mother was still doing all that, still sacrificing her happiness for her children and also for the man Alec swore he’d never sacrifice anything for, ever again.

“Mom,” Alec whispered and she looked at him. “Max will be fine, _we_ will be fine. You can’t be unhappy for the rest of your life, okay? When you make this decision, make sure you’re thinking about yourself, for once. Please?” She nodded letting a tear fall and hugged him.

“Thank you, son. I have to think about it,” she cleaned her tears and smiled at him.

“Sure. And we’re here for you no matter what happens,” Alec kissed her cheek and went back to drying the dishes.

“Just… don’t tell Izzy or Max. I don’t want them to worry right now, and I’m sorry I put this on you. You don’t deserve to worry about these things.”

“I’m glad you did, mom. We’re a family and just because I’m your son, it doesn’t mean you have to feel like you can’t tell me things that worry you,” Alec smiled.

“You’re a wonderful son,” his mom commented and kissed his cheek.

Alec was taking the food out of the oven and Maryse was mixing the salad when they heard the front door open.  
Izzy entered the kitchen holding a bunch of bags and Alec widened his eyes. Those were way too many bags. He then saw Magnus behind her, holding only three bags and he laughed at his boyfriend who had a tired look on his face.

“Isabelle. That’s… a lot.” Their mother said.

“I needed winter clothes.” Izzy simply shrugged and informed everyone that she was going upstairs to put the bags in her room and she also took the ones from Magnus’ hands.

Alec walked up to Magnus and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a sweet look. Magnus stared at Alec with confusion in his eyes. “Your mom is right here.” He whispered when Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders.

“I know.” Alec chuckled and Maryse turned around. She hadn’t even noticed Magnus was with Izzy because she was too busy worrying about the quantity of bags her daughter had.

“Oh. Hi, Magnus. I didn’t see you there.” His mom smiled at the two boys. “I heard shopping with Isabelle gave you a headache.” She laughed. Magnus still looked a little confused and his cheeks were red without knowing what to do. Alec was having a blast watching Magnus’ reaction.

“Um, yeah… it did.” Magnus chuckled nervously.

“Mom,” Alec asked for her attention. “This is my boyfriend, Magnus.” His boyfriend looked up at him with a terrified look on his face and frowned his brows.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” She said laughing like she wasn’t just talking to him normally a few seconds ago.

“Um, yes. Thank you.” Seeing Magnus lose his words and his posture was kind of amusing to Alec and he laughed out loud.

“Mags, just breathe,” Alec said.

“You know, Alexander, you should’ve warned me before you did this.” They both laughed at Magnus’ flushed face.

“And lose your reaction? You don’t know me, do you?” Alec squeezed his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Magnus,” Maryse said and took a step closer. “And, as I told Alec, I always loved the influence you have on my son. And I’m very happy for you two.” She grinned.

“Thank you so much.” He hugged her, making Alec’s arm fall from his shoulder. He saw Magnus relax and go back to his usual posture, feeling more comfortable and confident.

“You’re always welcome in this house… in fact, if you want to stay for dinner, you can.” She offered. Alec tensed. He really didn’t want Magnus and his dad in the same room right now, even if he didn’t know anything.

“I don’t want to bother your family dinner. But thank you, Maryse.” It seemed like Magnus was reading Alec’s mind when he politely declined her offer.

“I totally understand if you have things to do. But if it’s because of my husband, you don’t have to worry. He’s working late tonight.” She said when she looked at Alec’s expression and probably realized what she had offered and that his dad being there wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Um, maybe I can stay…?” Magnus shrugged looking at Alec who nodded in approval.

“Wonderful,” his mom turned around to keep doing her job.

Dinner was amazing, in Alec’s opinion, except the part where Magnus and Maryse started sharing stories about Alec. And not just any stories. The embarrassing ones. But, in general, it went really well and Alec’s heart ached in the best way possible witnessing his family and his boyfriend getting along so well. Actually, they always got along perfectly well; Maryse has always loved and treated Magnus like one of her own children, welcoming him anytime and enjoying his presence in the house, and Max always felt comfortable around Magnus, asking him to play video games with him once in a while, or sometimes he would show him a new action figure he had bought to add to his collection, or even telling him about the good grade he had at one of his subjects, always receiving a proud smile from Magnus. And well, it was clear by then how much Isabelle loved Magnus.

“Dinner was fantastic,” Magnus commented. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my dear. Alec helped a lot.” Maryse winked.

“Oh, really?” He grinned at his boyfriend. “Well, it was perfect.” He thanked both of them. Magnus kissed Maryse on the cheek, hugged Izzy and fist bumped Max. His mom started cleaning around, getting help from his siblings and Alec let Magnus out. He opened the door and rested the weight of his body against the frame.

“This was nice,” Alec said with a small smile on his face.

“It was amazing,” Magnus chuckled. “I really had a good time, thanks.”

“I’m glad you did, and I should be the one thanking you.”

“For what?” Alec just shrugged, grinning.

“For being you…” Magnus’ eyes lit up at Alec’s answer and he took a step closer and Alec wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Well, thank you very much for being you, too.” Magnus lifted up his chin in a proud smile and cut the space between them finally connecting their lips. Magnus’ hands held Alec’s waist while Alec’s hand massaged his arm and his other arm was still holding Magnus’ shoulders.

Alec’s tongue found its way to Magnus’ mouth and then deepened the kiss, only separating when they needed air.

“See you tomorrow, Alexander.”

“Bye, Magnus,” Alec said already with his lips pressed against his boyfriend’s and started another kiss.

“Ew. Why did I have to see that? Oh my God!” They heard Izzy’s voice behind them and they broke the kiss. Alec turned around and frowned at his sister.

“And what are you doing here?” Alec asked a little mad that she ruined the moment.

“Listen, the stairs are here,” Izzy pointed at the stairs that were right in front of the door. “And I need to go to my room to go get Magnus’ shopping bags.” She explained. “It’s not my fault you’re having a heated make-out session right here, where anyone can see, okay?” She cringed and walked upstairs.

“Well, that was fun.” Magnus laughed and pulled Alec in for another quick kiss before Isabelle returned holding Magnus’ bags and he accepted them.

“What did you buy?” Alec asked trying to peek through the bags that Magnus immediately took out of his sight.

“Oh, Alec. You’ll love those so much.” Izzy winked at her brother and bumped his shoulder before smirking at Magnus and saying goodbye to her friend.

“I’m curious now, Magnus. Let me see.” Alec pouted and his boyfriend laughed.

“No. Maybe I can show you tomorrow after school?” Magnus raised an eyebrow playfully.

“Okay?” Alec didn’t know what to say or think.

Magnus grinned and gave Alec a peck on the lips. “You see, there is a pair of pants here that I don’t think I should wear to school.” He whispered and Alec shivered under his touch.

“Um… okay. Yeah, nice. That’s cool.” Alec stuttered and felt his cheeks blush. He didn’t know how the pants looked like, but he already knew he was not going to be able to handle the sight of Magnus in them.

“You’re stuttering, sweety. Is everything okay?” Magnus asked in an innocent tone and Alec just nodded. Magnus laughed and gave him another peck. “Goodnight.” Alec watched as his boyfriend made his way into his house and closed the door behind him. God, this was too much for Alec. He’s weak when he’s around Magnus and he still doesn’t know how he’s able to even talk coherently when he’s next to him.

-

At the Witchcraft the next day, they talked about their weekend, making plans and setting a time for all of them to meet up.

“Okay, so we can all meet up at my house”, Simon said. “You have to follow my car so you don’t get lost.” He laughed.

“I could just use GPS, you know?” Alec replied.

“Yeah, I don’t really trust those things.” Simon chuckled.

“Well, I’m going to Alec and Izzy’s and I’ll go with them and Magnus,” Clary explained in an enthusiastic tone. They all agreed and kept talking while sipping on their coffees.

“We’re going to bring pre-cooked meals, so we don’t have to worry about cooking and all,” everyone agreed with Maia. “Guys… alcohol.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“We can’t buy that, so maybe we can see if we have something at home,” Izzy said and Alec frowned at her. “What? It’s not like they would notice. Dad has a few repeated bottles because people keep gifting them to him.” She shrugged.

“Oh, and I think I can get something from my dad, too,” Magnus said looking at Alec. “He didn’t notice last time.” Alec smiled at his boyfriend, remembering when they got drunk at 14.

“Yeah, fine. But are we really going to steal alcohol from our parents?” Alec asked.

“If you want to get drunk, there’s no other way.” Clary pointed out and he agreed. They wouldn’t notice. His father had a lot of bottles in the cabinet, a few repeated ones too. And some of them were there for years, he wouldn’t even care.

“I also have my PlayStation, and I have a few SingStar games from years ago. We can have a karaoke night.” Simon suggested and everyone seemed to love the idea but Alec cringed to the idea.

“I’ll sing for you…” Magnus murmured and Alec started to like the idea a little bit more.

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing food, drinks, clothing and games they could play during the weekend.

“So, tomorrow, everyone is done with school by 2 pm, right?” Maia asked and Izzy confirmed. “We’ll meet up at Simon’s around 3 pm. It’s an almost 2-hour drive there, so if we’d get there at around 5, that would be ideal.” The whole group agreed and after confirming a few last details, they said goodbye.

“Are you going to show me those pants now?” Alec whispered when they started walking into their street.

“You know what?” Magnus asked in the same low voice. “I think I’ll wear them tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Why? I want to see the clothes you bought.” Alec groaned.

“You will. Tomorrow.” Magnus laughed and kissed him short and sweet before he entered his house. Alec smiled and shook his head, following his sister who was already inside their house.

After dinner, Alec started grabbing a few clothes from his closet and drawers. Mostly sweatpants, hoodies, and t-shirts; they wouldn’t leave the house all weekend unless they needed something they’d forgot but they were trying to remember everything so they wouldn’t have to make an unnecessary trip to the grocery store a few miles away. He put some underwear and hygiene products on his bag and grabbed the phone charger after his phone finished charging.

 **From: Mags** **♡**  
_\- i’m so excited for tomorrow_

 **To: Mags** **♡**  
_\- me too. i really need a break from this house_

 **From: Mags** **♡**  
_\- yup. and getting away from the real world to spend time with our friends sounds amazing_

Alec grinned and heard a knock on his door. He saw his mom standing in front of him with a small smile on her lips.

“Is everything ready to go?” She asked looking at the open bag on top of his bed.

“Yes.” He answered.

“You didn’t forget anything?”

“No, mom. Everything is ready.” Alec rolled his eyes but smiled at his mom. Isabelle showed up at his room to ask something to their mom but he didn’t hear being too busy replying to Magnus.

“Alec,” Maryse called and he looked up at her, locking his phone and hummed in response.

“I was saying,” she looked at both of them. “Be careful and don’t act like stupid teenagers, sometimes those things have consequences… I should know.” She pointed at them but her tone was still soft and calm. “Alec, please drive safely. And it’s not only yourself you’re taking care of. You’ll have 3 other people in the car with you. Please, go slow.”

“Okay, mom. I get it. Don’t give me anxiety.” He rolled his eyes. “I’m a good driver, you should be worried if it was Izzy driving.” Alec teased his sister who punched him in the arm.

“Yes, I know. Sometimes it’s not you I’m worried about, it’s other people on the street.” Their mom sighed and kissed both of them in the cheek. She asked them a few other details about their weekend, wanting to know their plans and what they were going to do about food and drinks. They explained her everything and she agreed, leaving the room a few minutes later.

“Meet me here at midnight.” He whispered to his sister and she nodded.

He talked to Magnus through texts for the rest of the night and two minutes before midnight, Isabelle walked into his room wearing pajama shorts, an oversized sweater, and socks. Her hair was caught in a messy bun and she had a flashlight in her hands.

“Very 90’s, Izzy.” Alec commented on her outfit and Izzy actually looked happy at his comment. It was probably her goal to look like that. “And why do you have a flashlight? We have phones…” he stated the obvious.

“Duh. I know, but it’s more fun this way. It feels more like an adventure or like we’re in a scary movie.” She giggled softly not making too much noise.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and stood up following his sister downstairs where their dad’s cabinet full of bottles of alcohol was.

“Search for the repeated ones.” Izzy said and Alec nodded, looking through the bottles while Izzy pointed the flashlight next to him. “Here’s one,” she pointed at one that was behind a Jack Daniel’s bottle. Alec tried to not make the bottles touch each other and put it inside another bag he grabbed from his closet.

“Is there four bottles of Patron here? What the fuck?” Alec widened his eyes. There was too much alcohol in that house and he never noticed.

“Take two.” Isabelle said enthusiastically.

“You don’t think they’ll notice?”

“Alec, these bottles have been here for ages, even if they suspect something they’ll never think their perfect children would do something like that.” She smirked.

“Speak for yourself.” Alec snorted.

“There’s an extra Johnnie Walker there.” Izzy informed him and when he was taking the bottle, it touched another bottle and a loud sound echoed through the silenced house. They both looked at each other with widened eyes and Alec knew his sister was not breathing either. Izzy turned off the flashlight and they didn’t move for 3 minutes before realizing they were safe. The probability of their parents or Max listening to anything was low because they were sleeping upstairs and their bedrooms’ doors were closed but Alec and Izzy still felt nervous.

“Hurry up,” she asked turning the flashlight back on.

“There’s a bottle of gin and one of rum here.” Alec murmured.

“Yeah, but there’s only one of each.” She kept looking for repeated ones.

“What if we took them anyway?” He suggested and Izzy looked at him with a smile.

“Look at my brother letting his wild side show.” She giggled at the joke and he just rolled his eyes, grabbing the two bottles and carefully putting them in the bag trying not to make them make any other sounds. Izzy looked at the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka from the bottom shelf and handing it to Alec.  
“Take two more and let’s go.” Isabelle kept looking around. Alec ended up grabbing a bottle of Fireball and another one of Malibu. They walked upstairs, Alec being extra careful so the bottles wouldn’t move a lot inside the bag and make noise. They walked into Alec’s room and Izzy let herself fall on his bed.

“Wow, Izzy!” He yelled in a whisper.

“What is it?” She sat down.

“You kept telling me to take more and I didn’t notice we took 8 bottles,” he panicked. “Maybe I should take back 2 or 3 of them.”

“No, Alec. It’s fine. It’s not 2 bottles that will make them not notice,” she explained. “Plus, we made sure to move the bottles around a little bit so it wouldn’t look like there were empty spots. Relax, big brother,” Izzy snorted.

“Yeah, okay. Fine,” Alec rolled his eyes and put the bag inside his closet, hidden in the back behind his other bag full of clothes.

“This was fun,” Izzy laughed softly. “We should do this more often.” She winked.

“No fucking way,” Alec frowned. “This was one time, Izzy. And I should be a good example and here I am, stealing booze from our dad with my little sister. Never again.” Alec pointed at her and she laughed a little bit louder.

“Okay then,” Isabelle said grabbing the door handle. “It was still fun,” she smiled.

“Yeah, it was fun.” Alec deadpanned and his sister giggled. “Goodnight, big bro.”

 

* * *

 


	9. Karaoke and Booze

* * *

 

On Friday, it felt like classes moved extra slow. Alec just wanted to get out of there and head to the long weekend and just escape this reality for three days and spend time with his friends. At lunch, the only thing they all talked about was how excited they were for the weekend and Alec and Izzy shared their little midnight adventure. Maia and Magnus were also able to steal a few bottles of alcohol from their parents and they counted all the food each had bought to make sure they had enough for the weekend, including snacks for the middle of the day and night to eat between meals.

Alec, Izzy, Magnus, and Clary were all hanging out in Alec and Izzy’s living room waiting for the time they had established for them to meet up.

“I’m going home quick to grab a few more things,” Magnus informed.

“Yeah, hurry up ‘cause we still need to drive by my house to grab my stuff before we stop by Simon’s,” Clary said and Magnus nodded, hurrying out the door.

Alec decided to take the car out of the garage while waiting for Magnus and parked it by the sidewalk. The 3 of them leaned against the car and a few minutes later they see Magnus walking out of his house with a wide grin on his face and Clary and Izzy laughed out loud. Alec looked up to see what the laughter was all about and his breath got caught in his throat.

“Wow,” he murmured.

“I told you would like those pants, bro,” Izzy said laughing at her brother’s blush.

“Looking good, Magnus,” Clary smirked and Magnus laughed. The dark blue sweater contrasted perfectly with Magnus’ bronzed skin and the pants he was wearing were tight in all the right places and Alec couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriends’ outfit. It was actually a quite simple outfit, but Magnus knew how to make everything look high fashion.

Magnus put his bags on the trunk, closed it and took a step closer in Alec’s direction who was still leaning against the car.

“You like them?” Magnus smiled hopefully.

“I love them.” Alec grinned and pulled Magnus closer and kissed him.

“You’re very cute, but I don’t want to see this and we still have to stop by Clary’s,” Izzy said, entering the back seat of the car followed by Clary.

Alec took an extra minute to kiss his boyfriend again and his hands fell to Magnus’ back pockets and settled there and when they broke the kiss, Alec squeezed softly making Magnus laugh.

“You really love them, huh?” Alec just smirked and gave him a peck on the lips. He opened the door for Magnus and contoured the car, getting into the driver’s seat.

It only took a little over 5 minutes to get to Clary’s. She came out of the house 10 minutes later with one bag on each hand and she put them in the trunk.

“Ready?” Alec asked. When Clary nodded, he drove to Simon’s, stopping behind his car that was already parked by the sidewalk and they spotted Simon and Maia talking at his door.

“Hey, babes!” Maia shouted, running to Alec’s car.

“I’m so ready!” Clary squealed when she opened the door.

“Then let’s go,” Magnus said laughing at Clary. Simon walked up to Alec and he opened the window so he could talk to him.

“Here’s the thing,” Simon started leaning on the window. “You’re going to follow me, and Maia is going to pay attention to see if you’re always behind us because if cars get in the middle, we’re screwed and it’s a tricky drive with a lot of streets.” He informed.

“Okay,” Alec nodded.

“Nice! Let’s go, motherfuckers!” Simon yelled and they laughed at him as he got into his car with Maia.

Alec drove always staying close to Simon’s car so he wouldn’t lose him. Alec turned on the radio and one of My Chemical Romance’s albums that Isabelle had offered Alec a few birthdays ago started playing. They sang along to every lyric and if people on the street would stare at them, they would see four crazy teenagers screaming at the top of their lungs to a rock band that played a little too loud.

They would talk and laugh in between and Magnus reached his arm to honk at Simon. Simon honked back and they waved happily at the couple. About an hour into the drive, the album ended and Magnus started looking into the glove compartment in search of other CD’s.

“What CD are you looking for?” Alec asked, not taking his eyes out of the road.

“Something different,” Magnus shrugged.

“I have The 1975 here somewhere,” Alec said, knowing how much Magnus loved that band. Magnus smiled and started looking through his albums. “Oh, it’s here,” Alec reached out the little compartment that separated their seats and gave the CD to Magnus. He looked at the disc in his hands and looked at Alec.

“This is not really their album,” Magnus smiled looking at the CD that had written in Alec’s handwriting the name of the band.

“Well, I decided to put every song by them in only one disc. I figured you’d like that,” Alec shrugged with a small smile on his face and looked at his boyfriend for only a second.  
Magnus put the CD on the car stereo and The City started playing through the speakers. Magnus grinned and gave Alec a quick kiss on his temple and his fingers intertwined with Alec’s.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Alec smiled and heard low murmuring in the backseat. Magnus seemed to notice the low laughter too and turned his head to face the two girls. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Isabelle said looking at both of them.

“Clary…” Alec raised his eyebrow looking at her through the rearview mirror.

“We were laughing at how cute you two are, nothing much,” Clary broke under Alec’s look and he laughed. “We were just saying that you’re cute but you’re so clingy and needy of each other that actually becomes gross.”

“Gross?!” Magnus gasped. “Excuse me…”

“But we still think you’re cute,” Izzy defended in an innocent smile.

“Yeah, sure,” Alec grinned. They talked a little more but soon the silence filled the car and they just enjoyed the music playing for the next long minutes, always trying not to lose sight of Simon’s car.

“Maia texted me saying we’re 20 minutes away from the cabin,” Magnus informed and Alec saw him typing on his phone.

“Cool,” Alec simply replied. Alec realized he hasn’t been hearing any talking or laughing from the back seat in a while, which was weird coming from Izzy and Clary. “What is going on in the back seat?” He asked and Magnus looked behind.

“Aw, look at them,” Magnus whispered. Alec looked for two seconds, only to see Clary’s body sitting against the door and Izzy was seating right next to her with her legs up in the rest of the seat and her head was on her shoulder while Clary’s head rested on top Izzy’s. Magnus grabbed his phone again and took a picture. “They’ll thank me for this photo one day,” he smiled at Alec.

“I have to admit that they’re pretty cute together,” he said.

 “Yeah, they are.” Magnus reached out and kissed his cheek like he has done a million times in the past 2 hours and Alec grinned.

Alec’s right hand was free, so he rested it on Magnus’ leg moving his thumb in circles. Magnus put his hand on top of Alec’s and played with his fingers.

“I really like those pants,” Alec murmured, never taking his eyes off the street and frowned.

“I thought you would,” Magnus giggled quietly. “This is nice.”

“What?” Alec made a turn into a long street that was filled with trees on both sides of the road and it was too tight to be a two-way street.

“This,” Magnus gestured to the air. “I like watching you drive; you look adorable when you frown trying to stay focused.” Alec laughed.

“Really?”

“Yeah. We should go on road trips more often.” Magnus said.

“That’s literally one of the things we did the most during the summer.” Alec snorted.

“But then I couldn’t tell how cute you are,” Magnus commented.

“When winter is over, we’ll go on all the road trips you want.” Alec’s hand abandoned Magnus’ leg and moved to his face and his thumb stroked his cheekbone. He turned his head to face Magnus for just a second so he could steal a kiss. Magnus grinned and kissed him again on the cheek and they saw a cabin at the end of the street. The brake lights on Simon’s car turned on as the car started to slow down. Simon parked the car a few feet away from the house and Alec parked beside him.

Alec stepped out of the car to take some of the bags from his trunk, while Magnus woke Izzy and Clary. Seconds later, Magnus was beside him and helped carry some of the bags.  
They locked the cars and walked to stand in front of the cabin waiting for Simon to get the keys. Alec’s jaw dropped when he took a look inside the cabin.

The front door gave direct access to a big living room and Alec looked at his right seeing the kitchen that had a big island with height stools and there was a wooden dinner table separating the two open spaces. He saw two doors on the other side of the cabin that was separated by the stairs and he assumed one of those rooms was the bathroom.

“Simon,” Clary gasped walking in. “When you said it was a ‘nice place’, that was a fucking understatement.”

“You really are rich, wow,” Izzy commented.

“Hey! You guys know I don’t care about those things.” Simon protested and dropped the keys on the table. There were still sheets over the furniture so they wouldn’t get much dust because Simon’s family only used that place on holidays, even though it wasn’t that far away and they could actually go there more often, but the place was pretty big considering it was used for holidays. Maia took a sheet that covered one of the couches and Izzy started helping her.

“So, let’s take the bags upstairs?” Simon asked already grabbing three bags. “I want to show you the rooms.”

“Oh, there’s an upstairs,” Magnus said noticing the stairs at the end of the hall. They all followed him when they finished uncovering the furniture grabbing their bags.

“So, Maia and I will have this room,” Simon explained and they all gasped at the beauty of the room while the couple put their bags on top of the bed. “Yes, it’s very nice. Next one.” Simon rolled his eyes and grabbed Maia’s hand.

“I think Izzy and Clary can share this one,” he shrugged, letting his friends into the next room. Although this one was smaller, the size of the bed was the same as the one from the other room as the decoration was almost the same too.

“Wait, there are more than two rooms?” Magnus asked, looking around the hall.

“Well, yes. My parents built this when I was 5 and my sister was 9 and they wanted us to have our own rooms,” Simon explained. “Which is kind of perfect for the six of us.” He giggled.

“This is perfect!” Clary jumped to the bed and Izzy laughed putting her bags on the floor next to the bed and jumped to the bed as well.

“Wow, so comfy.” They all laughed at them and they moved on, the two girls catching up to them right away.

“This one is for the two of you,” Simon pointed at Alec and Magnus and opened the door to the room at the end of the hall. The room was identical to Clary and Izzy’s and the decoration almost the same in all three rooms. They put the bags on the bed and smiled at Simon. “Okay, and here is the bathroom,” he continued opening the door on the other side of the hall. “You can all share this bathroom, Maia and I will have the one on the master room,” Simon smirked and they all laughed at Maia who slapped the back of Simon’s head. The bathroom was pretty big and in shades of blue, Alec thought it was pretty.

“Here are just some storage room. If you need to keep any jackets or bags or whatever you want, you can use this.” He just pointed at the doors on the hallway next to the bathroom. They followed him downstairs and saw as he turned on the Wi-Fi and TV. Alec took a minute to text his mom to tell her that the drive there went well and everyone was okay.

“So, with everything we brought to eat, what’s going to be for dinner?” Maia asked peeking through the plastic bags they left on top of the kitchen island.

“Actually,” Alec walked up to her. “I brought a few ingredients and I thought I could make dinner. Just tonight, because I don’t to be your cook for the weekend, I came here to relax.” He laughed. “And don’t think it’s something complicated. In fact, it’s pre-cooked chicken nuggets.” Alec grinned and Maia laughed. “But I think I could make some rice and a salad and make it seem more homemade.”

“It still sounds nice. Do you need any help?” Maia asked.

“If you want to help, you can. But you don’t have to.” Alec smiled and thanked her when she washed her hands and started helping him.

“They’re going to cook for us, guys!” Izzy yelled in enthusiasm, jumping on the couch.

“That’s hot,” Simon commented and Magnus agreed, making Maia and Alec laugh.

Maia measured the cups of rice and dropped it on the pot and Alec started pouring the already boiled water on the rice, letting it stay there cooking. They started cutting a few vegetables to make a salad as they talked and joked around. At some point, Maia threw a lettuce at Alec’s face making him gasp in shock. He grabbed the piece of lettuce and threw back at her. She grabbed a few more pieces threatening Alec to throw them at him. The only thing Alec saw on top of the counter that he could use to his defense was the jar of water. He grabbed it and countered the island to get to Maia. They were both threatening each other with their hands in the air having the jar of water and the lettuces as their weapons. Maia didn’t seem to want to give up and Alec got closer to her and when she tried to escape, Alec’s free arm grabbed her waist and held her in place and started turning the jar.

“Alec, no!” Maia screamed between laughs and she dropped the lettuces to the floor. He was pretty sure the rest of the group was paying attention to them by then, but he just poured the almost empty jar of water on her, laughing out loud at her look.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasped looking at Alec with a deadly look and grabbed the lettuces from the floor and, since she was way shorter than Alec, she jumped to put the lettuces on top of his head, making sure they’d stay in place and laughed at him. “I help you cook and this is what I get?” She tried to look mad but a small smile appeared on her lips. “I have to change now. You stay here and finish this alone.” Maia laughed, and Alec put his tongue out and scowled. She left the room and he quickly took the pieces of lettuces off his hair and quickly cleaned the wet floor. Alec turned to check on the chicken nuggets and then started stirring the rice to make sure it was cooking and didn’t burn.

He felt familiar arms wrapping around his waist and he smiled to himself.

“You look good when you’re cooking,” Magnus said against his ear and Alec shuddered.

“Only when I’m cooking?” He asked still not looking at him and tried to sound offended.

“Of course not, darling, but it was just an observation.” Magnus kissed his neck. “You look especially cute with lettuce in your hair.” He chuckled and Alec felt his boyfriend’s fingers reach to grab something from his hair.

“Oh, I thought I had taken everything off.” Alec giggled and put the lid on the pot letting the rice cook for an extra few minutes. He turned around and leaned against the counter grabbing Magnus’ shirt to pull him closer. He brushed their noses and kissed him slowly, taking in the moment. “Now, let me finish dinner without burning anything,” Alec said separating their bodies and started mixing the salad.

“Yes, chef,” Magnus chuckled and kissed his shoulder before sitting on a stool in front of Alec, watching his boyfriend work.

Maia came back a few minutes later and it seemed like she had taken the opportunity to take a shower and now she was in sweatpants and a hoodie, as all the others soon would be.

“Better, Maia?” Alec teased after he took the chicken nuggets out of the oven.

“Whatever, Lightwood.” She rolled her eyes but Alec saw a smile on her face as she turned around to go to the living room.

“Love you too, Roberts.” He spoke loudly so she could hear him. Maia just waved her hand in the air, dismissing Alec’s words as she sat on the couch next to her boyfriend, Clary, and Izzy.

Magnus started opening all the cabinets looking for the plates and cups and he helped Alec put everything on the table. They ate dinner between jokes and laughter and loud conversations.

After dinner, Clary and Izzy did the dishes as Simon plugged the PlayStation to the TV and showed his friends the different types of SingStar he had.

“We’re really having a karaoke night, huh?” Alec asked laughing at the idea.

“Of course, my friend,” Simon replied still connecting the cables.

“But before, we need drinks or else I won’t do it,” Maia smirked.

She walked to the kitchen and Magnus helped her preparing a few drinks, grabbing the bags with the bottles putting everything on top of the island. They were in the kitchen now, each choosing what they wanted to drink and Simon grabbed shot glasses and put them in the center table that has been pushed to the side so there was an empty space in the middle of the living room where a big carpet was positioned. Magnus grabbed a few bottles with Alec and put them next to the cups so they didn’t need to get up if they wanted to refill their cups.

After a while, they all had already changed to sweatpants and hoodies and were sitting on the couch and armchairs and already drinking. They talked for a little bit while having their first drink and then Clary refilled their cups making gin and tonic.

“Okay, so who goes first?” Simon asked when they chose the first list of songs.

“Not me. I need more alcohol do it.” Maia said and Alec agreed.

“I’ll go!” Izzy stood up adjusting her oversized pink hoodie. “Who’s going to sing with me?”

“I can go…” Simon said after no one replied, holding to their cups still not feeling drunk.

“Yes, Simon. You never let me down.” They high-fived and chose the song, not allowing anyone to see their choice. The rest of the group sat on the floor next to the TV surrounded by pillows so they could watch their friends. They put their cups on the table and Izzy pressed the button. Simon and Izzy turned their backs to their friends. The music started and everyone laughed at their ridiculous dance moves.

“ _Jessie is a friend,_ ” Izzy started turning around to face them. Alec laughed loudly at his sister and wrapped his arm around Magnus.

“ _Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine / But lately something's changed / That ain't hard to define / Jessie's got himself a girl / And I want to make her mine,_ ” Izzy sang facing the TV so she could get all the lyrics right and would sometimes smile at her friends. Simon turned around next.

“ _And she's watching him with those eyes / And she's lovin' him with that body / I just know it / And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night,_ ” he sang in a dramatic voice and they all laughed even harder.

“ _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl / I wish that I had Jessie's girl / Where can I find a woman like that?_ ” They both grabbed their mics and sang together.

“ _I'll play along with this charade / That doesn't seem to be a reason to change / You know I feel so dirty / When they start talking cute / I wanna tell her that I love her / But the point is probably moot,_ ” Simon sang again and grabbed Izzy’s hand when the next part came.

“ _Cause she's watching him with those eyes / And she's lovin' him with that body / I just know it / And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night,_ ” they were not supposed to sing that part together but they both yelled the lyrics out loud. Simon actually had a nice voice, but Izzy ruined everything and Alec just laughed against Magnus’ shoulder and took another sip of his drink.

When the song ended, their friends cheered Izzy and Simon and they both held hands holding them in the air thanking the group.

“Next ones!” Isabelle squealed and sat next to Clary, taking a gulp of her own drink. They all finished their drinks and refilled their cups before Magnus whispered something in Clary’s ear and they both stood up.

“Magnus and Clary to the stage!” Maia howled, sitting on Simon’s lap when he let himself fall to one of the armchairs on the side. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her while Magnus and Clary chose the song in a heartbeat, almost like they already knew what they wanted. They finished their third drinks in a second when Clary started the song.

“ _All the, small things / True care, truth brings / I'll take, one lift / Your ride, best trip / Always, I know / You'll be, at my show / Watching, waiting / Commiserating,_ ” Clary sang into the microphone, dancing around with Magnus who laughed like everyone else.

“ _Say it ain't so / I will not go / Turn the lights off / Carry me home,_ ” Magnus sang the next part.

“ _Na na na na na na na / Na na na na na na na / Na na na na na na na / Na na na na na na na,_ ” he turned to Clary and they sang the next part close to each other. They were not singing, Alec thought, they were yelling, very loud. Alec laughed at his boyfriend and best friend. He lifted his cup to touch his sister’s cup and she grinned at him, drinking with Alec.

“ _Late night, come home / Work sucks, I know / She left me roses by the stairs / Surprises let me know she cares,_ ” Magnus sang and span Clary around and her head fell back while laughing.

“Are you drunk enough already, Alec?” Maia asked from the other side of the room.

“Not like I’d like to. But if you want, I’m ready,” he chuckled and watched Maia standing up so he did the same. They picked the song and stared at the screen.

“ _Shot through the heart and you're to blame / Darling, you give love a bad name,_ ” Maia sang to the microphone and everyone yelled in approval. The song took a few more seconds to start and then it was Alec’s turn. He was definitely not drunk enough to do this, but he decided to act like he was and swallowed the rest of his drink. He gave the empty cup to Magnus and winked at him.

“ _An angel's smile is what you sell / You promise me heaven, then put me through hell / Chains of love, got a hold on me / When passion's a prison, you can't break free,_ ” Alec started a little low but his voice cleared and he sang while looking at Maia.

“ _Whoa!_ ” Maia sang almost as a background voice and Alec grinned at her and kept singing. “ _You're a loaded gun / Yeah, whoa, there's nowhere to run / No one can save me, the damage is done,_ ” Alec’s voice was so far from being good but he really didn’t care and Maia kept singing the “whoa’s” as a background sound, making their duet even more iconic.

“ _Shot through the heart and you're to blame / You give love a bad name / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name / Yeah you give love a bad name,_ ” they both sang making the most ridiculous dance moves they could think of, making their friends laugh.

“ _Paint your smile on your lips / Blood red nails on your fingertips / A school boy's dream, you act so shy / Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye / Whoa! You're a loaded gun / Whoa! There's nowhere to run / No one can save me, the damage is done,_ ” Maia sang alone and it was Alec’s turn to be the background voice. They knew there were no background voices in the real song and the lyrics on the screen didn’t indicate them to switch at those parts, but they did anyway, giving the song their own twist.

“ _Shot through the heart and you're to blame / You give love a bad name / I play my part and you play your game / You give love a bad name / Yeah you give love a bad name,_ ” Maia sat on Simon’s lap as she sang and Alec pointed at Magnus, making a weird move with his shoulders and his boyfriend just laughed out loud.

“That was amazing,” Magnus said after the song ended and Alec sat next to him again, sipping on his drink and steadying his breathing. He kissed Magnus on the cheek resting his hand on his knee.

“I want to go again!” Maia exclaimed, pushing Simon with her. “Let’s go, baby.” The couple picked a song and started singing. Don’t Go Breaking My Heart started playing and Simon started singing Elton John’s parts while Maia took Kiki Dee’s parts of the song. Alec thought it was the perfect song for them to sing together because it had all the right parts for them to sing separately and together.

“ _Ooh, nobody knows it (Nobody knows it) / Right from the start / I gave you my heart / Oh, I gave you my heart,_ ” they sang together and alone, and Simon took Maia’s hand spinning her around carefully. He held her with one of his arms and they never took their eyes off each other, Maia kissing him when they finished their song.

“That was so sweet!” Izzy groaned and wiped a fake tear.

“Amazing.” Clary commented. They took a little break to refill their cups and Simon also filled the shot glasses with vodka. They toasted and Alec swallowed the liquid that slowly burned his throat. The group took their bigger cups back to their seats and talked for a little bit before Alec heard his name being called by Clary who held the two mics. He was definitely drunker now, and he felt like he was loosening up and was able to sing more comfortably.

“ _Oh, well, imagine / As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor / And I can't help but to hear / No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words,_ ” Alec sang and Clary said in the background “I love you. I love you too,” imitating the music video, making him laugh in the middle of the song.

“’ _What a beautiful wedding! / What a beautiful wedding!’, says a bridesmaid to a waiter / ‘And yes, but what a shame, what a shame / The poor groom's bride is a whore_ ’” Alec kept going looking at Clary who was dancing around the room, jumping from one foot to the other and took another sip of her drink.

“ _I chimed in with a / ‘Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!’ / No, it's much better to face these kinds of things / With a sense of poise and rationality / I chimed in / ‘Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?!’ / No, it's much better to face these kinds of things / With a sense of..._ ” they sang together pointing their mics to each other, switching them.

“That was so fucking gay, I loved it.” Clary laughed when the song ended sitting between Alec and Isabelle.

“I know! Us and Panic! At The Disco? It can’t really get gayer than this,” Alec high-fived Clary while laughing and they finished their drinks. “Who’s next?” He asked.

“It’s our time to shine!” Isabelle got up, reaching to grab Magnus’ hand who took it without hesitating.

Magnus and Izzy sang Mr. Brightside by The Killers. It was really more screaming and Alec was glad Simon didn’t have neighbors or else, they would think someone was being murdered to the sound of The Killers’ music, which would be pretty ironic. Maia and Simon laughed harder when Magnus took Izzy into his arms and spun her around and both ended up falling on the couch behind them. They both laughed, letting the lyrics roll on the screen as they tried to get themselves put together and keep going with the song.

“Other Lightwood, you’re up,” Magnus said as Izzy sat down and Alec laughed while standing up.

“Other Lightwood? Did you guys hear that?” Everyone laughed and Magnus just smirked giving Alec the mic.

“What about this one?” Magnus asked.

“Perfect.” Alec grinned and finished his drink. He didn’t know how much he had to drink already but he knew he was feeling pretty drunk by then. The song started and the whole group laughed loudly to the sound and yelled in approval, cheering them.

“ _When I wake up, well, I know I'm gonna be / I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you / When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be / I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you,_ / _If I get drunk, well, I know I'm gonna be / I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you,”_ Magnus started reading the lyrics and looked at Alec, pointing at him. Alec gave him a peck on the cheek and watched as his boyfriend sang to him.  
“ _And if I haver, yeah, I know I'm gonna be_ / _I'm gonna be the man who's haverin' to you_ ”

“ _But I would walk five hundred miles / And I would walk five hundred more / Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles / To fall down at your door_ ,” they sang facing each other and then pointing at their friends, making everyone sing along with them and dance in their places.

“ _When I'm workin', yes, I know I'm gonna be / I'm gonna be the man who's workin' hard for you / And when the money comes in for the work I do / I'll pass almost every penny on to you / When I come home (when I come home), oh, I know I'm gonna be / I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you / And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be / I'm gonna be the man who's growin' old with you,_ ” Alec sang alone and soon they were singing the chorus together again.

They sat down back in their spots and Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec still trying to steady his breathing. Alec grabbed his cup and gave Magnus his that was next to Alec’s. They drank a little bit and suddenly Magnus was pulling him in by the collar of Alec’s hoodie making their lips crush. It was a simple kiss but was warm and kind and tasted bittersweet.

Maia asked Clary if she wanted to sing with her and Clary just smiled agreeing immediately. They picked Footloose by Kenny Loggins, which was a terrible song for two really drunk girls sing together because with all the rhymes it was easy to mess up the lyrics, especially if you were drunk, dancing around, laughing and not paying too much attention to the song like both of them were.

“I want to sing alone,” Magnus said.

“You just sang with me, Mags. Do you really want to sing again?”

“Do you know me at all, babe?” Magnus laughed and Alec could think that Magnus was drunker than him.

Magnus stood up trying to keep his balance and walked over to the list of songs, picking one a few minutes later.

“This is for you, Alexander,” Magnus said against the microphone and Simon clapped, clearly approving this. They all laughed as Alec covered his face and felt his cheeks burning – and it wasn’t because of the alcohol or all the singing.

“Oh God. Fuck, no,” Alec said laughing.

“ _You think I'm pretty without any makeup on / You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong / I know you get me / So I let my walls come down, down,_ ” Magnus blew Alec a kiss, laughing for a second before facing the TV screen again so he could get the right lyrics.

“ _Before you met me / I was alright, but things were kinda heavy / You brought me to life / Now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_ ” Alec laughed at Magnus’ dance moves that, even when he was drunk, were still really good.

“ _Let's go all the way tonight / No regrets, just love / We can dance until we die / You and I, we'll be young forever / You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream / The way you turn me on / I can't sleep / Let's run away and don't ever look back / Don't ever look back / My heart stops when you look at me / Just one touch / Now baby, I believe this is real / So take a chance and don't ever look back / Don't ever look back,_ ” by the end of the chorus, Magnus was on Alec’s lap singing to him and Alec blushed but laughed out loud. Everyone was cheering him on and soon Magnus replaced the microphone with the empty bottle of Patron that was on the table behind Alec. He stood up to finish his performance and Alec grabbed his phone to take a picture of Magnus, he needed that memory forever and not only in his mind but also in his phone.

The song ended and everyone clapped and Magnus thanked his friends, sitting again next to Alec.

“That was… something,” Alec commented having no words to describe his boyfriend’s performance.

“Is that a good thing?” Magnus grinned and frowned his brows.

“An amazing thing,” Alec hugged Magnus and laughed with the memory still fresh in his mind.

“Maia, Izzy, it’s girls time!” Clary called. The girls stood up, trying to choose their song.

The song started and they paid attention to the girls who started singing the lyrics on the screen. The lyrics of Girls Just Want To Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper were being sung by drunk voices and the boys laughed loudly and sang along with them once in a while.

The three girls shared the mics since there were only two and at some point, they had their arms wrapped around each other and laughed out loud forgetting to sing the lyrics. It was a mess but it was wonderful to watch and Alec felt a wave of happiness and peace hitting him and he smiled widely at his friends. Clary, Maia, and Isabelle finished their song, letting themselves fall to the couch behind them laughing uncontrollably.

They were all now sitting on the carpet in the middle of the living room, laughing at some ridiculous thing Simon said and they were still deciding if anyone was going to sing but no one felt like getting up. They talked about the most random things, laughing and Alec thought that there was crying at some point too.

Magnus’ knees were bent, having his feet on the ground as he hugged his legs letting his head fall to rest on his knees. He smiled at Alec and then his face lit up like he just had an idea. Magnus grabbed the empty bottle of Patron he had previously used as a microphone and hugged it, resting his face on it. He had his eyes closed and a little smile on his lips like that bottle was the love of his life.

Alec took a picture, laughing at his boyfriend and when Magnus realized, he smiled and kissed the bottle while Alec took another one and a few more.

“Oh my God, Alexander. Delete that,” Magnus groaned but laughed and Alec showed their friends the photo of Magnus licking the bottle.

“That photo is the representation of Magnus’ life,” Maia giggled.

“I think I’m going to change the photo on your contact to this,” Alec laughed. “Now every time you call me, there’s this picture right there.”

“No! Don’t do that…” Magnus pouted but got closer to Alec.

“I’m doing it,” he grinned and Magnus tried to protest but soon accepted it, too tired to fight Alec.

Alec opened his contacts and selected Magnus’, choosing the picture as the new photo.

“I see you finally changed my contact name,” Magnus observed and smiled at him.

“Oh, don’t let it fool you. You’re still the bane of my existence,” Alec joked and locked his phone after saving the changes.

“Hm… for some reason I don’t believe you.”

“You should because it’s the truth,” Alec smirked and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Do you guys want more drinks?” Izzy asked, pouring some gin and orange juice into her cup. They accepted it and she served drinks to everyone.

Clary disconnected the Playstation and searched for Friends on Netflix to use it as background noise and Alec was thankful she did that because if he was being honest, every time there was silence – which never lasted too long –, Alec thought about the fact that they were in a cabin in the middle of the night. So, Friends playing to fill in the bits of silence made Alec relax.

“I see everyone is sippin’ on gin and juice,” Simon wiggled his eyebrow.

“Simon… Why?” Magnus groaned but ended up laughing at the reference. They kept laughing, telling horrible jokes and sharing stories and memories, with one or two shots of vodka in between. Alec was really drunk and he felt like laughing at every single little thing that was said and done but also felt like lying in bed and sleep for 10 hours.

“Why are you laughing?” Izzy asked when everyone stopped talking to look at Alec who laughed alone into his cup.

“I don’t know,” he replied between giggles and laughed even harder.

“Alec definitely had too much to drink,” Clary laughed punching Alec’s arm.

“No, I haven’t!” Alec pouted. “I drank as much as all of you,” he accused.

“Well, everyone handles alcohol differently and you, my friend, are fucked,” Simon commented and laughed out loud, he was not in better shape.

“Magnus, they’re being mean to me,” Alec looked at his boyfriend and pouted again. Magnus grinned.

“Stop mocking my boyfriend,” Magnus said. “Come here,” he wrapped an arm around Alec who let his head fall on his shoulder, but Alec could hear Magnus’ muffled laugh and whispering something to the others.

“You’re all fake,” Alec sighed. He heard Maia share a funny family story but didn’t get the end because he was too distracted playing with the hem of Magnus’ shirt. He lifted his head up and left a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck watching him shiver.

It was around 3 am when Isabelle stood up taking a few empty bottles and cups to the kitchen, realizing everyone was almost asleep against each other.

“We should get some sleep, guys,” Clary yawned hugging one of the pillows tighter. Everyone stood up and they all cleaned a little bit, agreeing to clean it better the next day. They all said their goodbyes and went to their rooms.

When Alec got to the bedroom, Magnus was already lying in bed after brushing his teeth. He smiled as he got into bed and wrapped an arm around Magnus who turned around once he felt Alec’s touch. Magnus’ thumb stroked his cheekbone and he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

“I wish we could stay here forever,” Alec murmured, hugging Magnus closer.

“I know,” he whispered. “So many times I wanted to hold you like this, but never did,” a sigh escaped from his mouth.

“We’re here now, it’s what matters,” Alec grinned and kissed his boyfriend. His tongue made its way to Magnus’ mouth and Alec held him closer, smiling between the kiss. He kissed his jawline and neck before taking over his lips again. Magnus’ hand rested on Alec’s hip under the sweater, massaging his skin. Alec teased his bottom lip between his teeth and laughed.

“What made you laugh now?” Magnus asked, giggling.

“I just think you’re beautiful and adorable and I’m happy, that’s it,” Alec blurted out.

“You’re really drunk, baby,” he laughed at Alec and kissed his chin.

“Did you not know that drunk words are sober thoughts?” Alec tried to look serious for a moment so he would seem professional about the matter, but that didn’t work when he let out a loud laugh, snorting in between, making himself and Magnus laugh even harder.

“You’re so wasted, it’s amazing,” Magnus laughed and Alec was pretty sure his boyfriend didn’t even know what he was laughing about anymore. Magnus could talk all he wanted, but he was almost as drunk as Alec felt. Alec just crushed their lips together in another heated but sweet kiss. Magnus rested his head on his chest and they stayed quiet for a few minutes while Alec’s fingers just moved around Magnus’ arm that was hugging his waist.

"Mags?" He called after long minutes of silence and Magnus hummed in response. “My mom is thinking about divorcing my dad,” Alec whispered. He needed to let someone know.

“What? Really?” Magnus lifted his head and lied on his stomach to face Alec.

“Yeah, she told me the other day. She doesn’t want Izzy and Max to know so I’d appreciate if you didn’t say anything,” Alec looked at him.

“Of course, Alexander,” he nodded with a worried look on his face. “How do you feel about it?” Magnus rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Do you want me to be honest, or do you want me to not sound like I’m a horrible son?”

“The truth,” Magnus asked.

“I’m okay with it. I’m not upset, at all. I think no kid likes the idea of their parents getting divorced, but Magnus, that man is not good for her or us, and since she told me that, I’ve been feeling relieved and more at peace knowing there’s a possibility of my mom finally getting away from him. I know I’m not a good son for wanting my parents to get divorced,” Alec sighed and finally looked at Magnus in the eyes.

“You’re not a horrible son,” Magnus kissed his shoulder. “You’re a son who’s seen a lot happening in that house and has experienced a lot of those things yourself. You’ve handled your dad’s bullshit for years, Alec. I don’t blame you for thinking like that and I definitely don’t think you’re a bad son. I hope you know it’s okay to feel that way.” Magnus offered him a small and caring smile.

“I know. And even though I’m okay with the divorce, I know it’s going to be difficult for a while. Izzy and I will have to be there for my mom as much as possible, and for Max too. It’ll be hard, but we’ll be fine,” Alec had a sad smile on his face and Magnus hugged him tighter.

“Whatever your mom decides to do, everything will work out,” Alec nodded at Magnus’ words.

“Not having him in the house is actually a pretty nice thought,” Alec laughed lightly and Magnus grinned. He kissed his boyfriend and held him with both arms so he could feel all of Magnus’ presence. “But I’m done thinking about it. I just want to enjoy time with my kind and beautiful boyfriend,” Alec giggled into Magnus’ mouth and left a small kiss on his lips.  
“I want to cuddle you,” Alec said when they parted.

“What?” Magnus giggled.

“I want you to be my pillow. Now turn around and let me be the big spoon to my gorgeous boyfriend,” Alec didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, he just felt the words leaving his mouth as he watched Magnus chuckling.

“Okay,” Magnus grinned and gave Alec a peck on the lips, and two more after that. He turned around and Alec pressed him closer to his body, holding him tightly. Alec brushed his nose in the back of his neck and planted there a sweet kiss, feeling Magnus shiver under his grip.

“You smell good,” Alec whispered and smiled.

“You too,” Magnus giggled. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

“Goodnight, Mags.”

 

* * *

 


	10. Firsts and New Chances

* * *

 

Alec woke up to the sound of rain and tried to open an eye, realizing it was daytime already. He was going to roll over but a weight on top of him didn’t let him. He then remembered where he was and who was sleeping next to him. A little smile painted his face as he felt Magnus’ arm wrapped around his chest, his leg intertwined with Alec’s and Magnus’ head rested on his shoulder. Alec’s heart tightened and his smile grew wider to the thought of Magnus thinking that Alec’s chest was more comfortable than those amazing and cozy pillows.

“Morning,” he heard Magnus whisper with a raspy voice.

“Morning,” Alec repeated and kissed his forehead. They didn’t say anything else. It was just them, the morning light peeking through the window and the sound of the rain, falling heavily on the roof. And if somebody asked him to describe his idea of paradise, _this_ would be his response without even thinking twice.

He felt Magnus’ arm get tighter around him and a kiss being planted on his chest through the fabric of his sweater. “I’m scared,” Magnus’ voice was still low and raspy. Alec didn’t know what he meant, but he hugged his boyfriend.

“Of what?” Alec faced the ceiling.

“Of what you are doing to me,” he confessed. Alec frowned, but Magnus sounded sweet and caring while blurting out those words. “Not in a bad way. I’m just scared of myself, and how I depend on you so much already. I mean, I’ve always felt like I couldn’t live without you, but we were just friends and it felt different. But we’ve been dating for only a week and… I’m so scared, Alexander.” Magnus let out a broken laugh. “I know I sound stupid.”

“No, you don’t. I’m scared too,” and he wasn’t saying that to make Magnus feel better. He was scared, _really_ scared. Not of Magnus, or their relationship. But he was scared of himself, his mind and how much he depended on the other boy. Alec would always give himself away without expecting anything in return, getting his heart broken every single time he did – no matter if was with his dad, ex-boyfriends or friends – because those other people never truly cared enough. But for the first time, he expected something from Magnus. He wanted him to care for him the same way and wanted this relationship to be everything, but one-sided. No matter how much they fight and break each other in the future (because they will), they’ll know how much they mean to each other and how the loving feeling is always mutual, and one does not feel more intensely and more passionately than the other, falling asleep each night with the thought that they are loved the same way they love back and Alec was fucking scared, and lord knows he wanted to feel this scared for a long time.

“Yeah?” Magnus asked.

“Yeah, I know myself and how I can sometimes push people away. So, I’m terrified of doing that to you, but honestly, I don’t mind feeling scared. I wanna feel this scared for as long as I can,” Alec replied. They still haven’t looked at each other since they’ve woken up, and they didn’t need to because sometimes it was easier to talk to a ceiling than to a pair of dark eyes that shine as bright as Magnus’ do.

“Me too,” Magnus whispered. The 3 little deadly words never left the tip of Alec’s tongue and he swallowed them, knowing that what they just confessed in the silence of the rain to each other, meant much more than those words.

After long minutes of enjoying each other’s presence, they walked downstairs seeing all their friends in the kitchen preparing bowls of cereal.

“Good morning, beautiful people!” Simon greeted a little too loud.

“I don’t know how you can be such a morning person,” Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend.

“I love mornings, especially if I get to wake up to a ray of sunshine even on rainy days like today.” Simon kissed Maia on the cheek and she grabbed his cheeks giving him a peck on the lips, whispering an “I love you”.

“Adorable,” Clary commented with a smile and grabbed spoons from the drawer.

They all sat on the couch or the floor, eating a massive quantity of sugary cereal and watching cartoons. It felt like those Saturday mornings when you’re a kid and somehow your body doesn’t want to sleep anymore and you abandon your bed, realizing you woke up before your parents did and you eat cereal while watching your favorite cartoons on a low volume because it’s 8 in the morning and you’re the only one awake. Alec was living for that feeling, and suddenly he felt innocent and small, with nostalgia hitting him like a tsunami.

“So, since it’s raining outside and we can’t really explore the lake, what you guys want to do?” Simon asked. They spent all morning – or what was left of it since they didn’t wake up super early – having a marathon of cartoons and they had just finished eating lunch and now were washing the dishes.

“We could play Monopoly. I brought it.” Maia answered. Everyone seemed to think it was a good idea so they settled the board game on top of the big rounded table. The game lasted what it felt like hours. Alec kept ending up in jail somehow and Magnus would just laugh at his pout.  
Alec wasn’t the best Monopoly player, he admitted that, but he was pretty sure that at least Izzy and Simon were cheating.

“How do you even cheat in this game?” Alec groaned, still waiting for his time to roll the dice and try his luck to get out of jail.

“No one is cheating,” Clary replied.

“Those two idiots are,” Alec sighed and pointed at Simon and Izzy who were both laughing under their breaths.

“Hey! Don’t point fingers, mister. I’m not doing anything,” Isabelle defended putting a more serious look on her face.

“Yeah, sure. We believe you,” Magnus said in a sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes making Maia laugh.

They finally ended the game, with Alec being the first one to go bankrupt, followed by Maia, Clary and Magnus. Izzy and Simon were crowned winners because by the time it was just the two of them, they couldn’t get to an agreement and make the other lose and neither of them were going bankrupt anytime soon, so they decided the best strategy was to unite forces and “rule the money world together”, as Simon said.

“Cheaters,” Alec murmured with a deadly look staring down at the two of them as he stood up to go get snacks. Cookies and chips were put on the table as they changed the game. They played Wizard next, and this time Alec was lucky as he bet correctly on the number of tricks he would take each round, almost every time. They were playing the eighth round and Clary dealt the cards, showing everyone the trump suit and Magnus wrote on a paper their bids. When it was Alec’s time to share his bid he smiled and said “3”.

“You’ll think you’ll win this round 3 times?” Magnus asked to confirm and counted the number of bids. “Okay, after Alec’s bid, there are 4 extra ones, which means one, two, or more people are going to lose points,” Magnus smirked. “Thankfully, I didn’t bet I was going to win anything this round.”

Alec had already won 3 rounds and they’ve only played 4.

“You’re going down, Lightwood,” Simon said with a grin.

“We’ll see,” Alec shrugged trying to keep his poker face. The round finally ended and Alec won all 3 of his bids, without losing any points by winning an extra round.

“You had 3 Jesters! How? Who dealt these cards?” Maia frowned and was upset because she didn’t win any of the rounds, losing extra points for betting on 2 rounds.

“It’s not my fault!” Clary protested. Alec just laughed and gave his cards to Simon who was dealing next. They played all 20 rounds, just laughing and accusing each other of cheating, and even though Alec was winning, it was pure luck and also knowing when to bet, when not to and how many bids you should have, because he didn’t know how to cheat in this game or any really. He was terrible at that, always trying to follow the rules. Sometimes that would go well, sometimes it wouldn’t.  
Alec won, with Magnus right behind him, followed by Maia, Izzy, Clary, and Simon.

They took a break and sat on the couch talking for a little bit before Izzy suggested they played Werewolf. This time, they all stayed in the living room, sitting on the couch or the floor while playing the game. This was the funniest of all of them; there was a lot of screaming, laughter and bluffing and this time it was totally and completely acceptable to accuse each other of killing the others.

“It’s Simon! Look at that little piece of shit! Killing his own girlfriend,” Maia yelled and Alec laughed out loud at her words. “He’s smirking at me; did you all see that?” They all looked at Simon who then had an innocent look on his face.

“It’s not me, guys. Seriously. I’m just fooling around,” he laughed.

“I bet it is Isabelle. She looks quiet and mysterious,” Magnus spoke for the first time since they started debating. “She could’ve killed Maia.”

“It’s not me!” She yelled. “I swear, don’t kill me. Magnus, I swear to God… you’re fucking dead.”

“You just admitted. Well if I die next, you all know who did it,” Magnus crossed his arms and laughed grabbing his cup to take a sip of his juice. They played a few more times and laughed out loud at each other, with Clary being the narrator.

“Oh, so you killed me? What the fuck?” Alec pretended to be shocked when they found out Magnus was the killer.

“Baby, I couldn’t be suspicious. It would look like favoritism…” Magnus smiled at him.

“And he says ‘baby’ like it can make everything okay,” Simon chuckled.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Alec tried to look upset and Magnus started kissing all over his face, ending with a peck on his lips. He just glared at Magnus with a deadly look but ended up hugging him.

“Saying ‘baby’ did, in fact, make everything okay,” Simon said in a monotonous voice, making everyone laugh.

“What about we put some pizzas in the oven and watch some movies?” Clary suggested and everyone agreed. Maia, Magnus, and Izzy sat on the floor, making a list of movies they could watch so they didn’t have to waste time between movies to search for a new one to watch.

While they waited for the pizzas to cook, they all took turns to take a shower and change to new sweaters.

“Who wants margaritas?” Magnus wiggled his eyebrow grabbing a bottle of tequila.

“Yes!” Izzy screamed from the living room and Maia helped Magnus with the drinks while Alec and Clary took care of the pizzas. Everything was settled on top of the center table in the living room and Alec sat down on the floor with a slice of pizza in his hands.

“Here we go!” Simon said enthusiastically, pressing the button to start the movie. They chose comedy movies so they could just relax and have a good time without crying in the middle or have to watch a super scientific movie.

The pizza plates and their cups were empty and they had already watched two movies. They finally decided to get up and clean around, putting the plates in the sink and throwing all the used napkins in the garbage can. Maia made more margaritas, took the jar to the living room and served her friends.

“Next one,” Clary announced and snuggled closer to Izzy who let her head fall on Clary’s.

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking in between while drinking margaritas. They didn’t drink as much and Alec wasn’t as drunk as he was last night, he just felt a little tipsy and when the next movie started, he sat on the armchair, pulling Magnus with him making his boyfriend sit on his lap. Alec hugged his waist and Magnus put a blanket over them, getting closer to Alec. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie; cuddling and stealing little kisses on the cheek once in a while.

“Is everyone asleep?” Magnus asked quietly into the room.

“I’m still here, but I’m dead on the inside,” Simon replied raising his hand.

“I’m going to bed,” Clary blinked repeatedly trying to stay awake.

“Me too,” Maia said and stood up. They took the cups back to the kitchen and Izzy turned off the TV. They took their turns in the bathroom and each went to their rooms, exchanging goodnights with their friends.

Alec sat in bed with his back pressed against the headboard and checked his social media. Magnus came back from the bathroom after brushing his teeth and sat next to Alec.

“Anything interesting?” Magnus grinned.

“Same old shit, different day,” Alec locked his phone putting it on the nightstand. Magnus laughed and kissed him. Alec pulled him by the shirt and Magnus sat on his legs, straddling him. Alec’s hands automatically wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Magnus’ fingers were intertwined behind his neck and he deepened the kiss. Alec stared at Magnus with a smile and joined their foreheads just to take each other in. Alec kissed his nose, his forehead, back to his nose and his mouth finally made a home out of Magnus’ red kiss-swollen lips. There was no rush and they both took their time to breathe between kisses. Alec dragged Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth, teasing it with his tongue when he let it out. Magnus’ hands traveled slowly from his neck to his hips massaging under the hoodie and kissed Alec sweetly.

“You can take it off if you want,” Alec whispered against Magnus’ mouth.

“What?” Magnus moved his head so he could take a better look at Alec.

“The sweater, you can take it off… if you want, of course.” Alec felt his cheeks burning at the suggestion he just made. Magnus nodded with a grin and Alec lifted his arms to help him remove the sweater. He smiled at his boyfriend and kissed him again, short and kind. Magnus stared down at him and Alec felt a shiver down his spine when Magnus’ hand touched his cheek and circled his thumb in small circles. Alec felt like the most special person in the world with Magnus looking down at him with a whole fucking galaxy in his eyes. _How was it possible for dark eyes have so many stars in them like Magnus’ have?_ Alec realized he was never going to be able to answer that question, but he considered himself lucky to be part of the universe behind his boyfriend’s eyes.

They never broke eye contact as Magnus simply lifted his arms the way Alec did before. Alec smiled and grabbed the hem of his sweater, lifting it up slowly and taking it off. Magnus crushed their lips together again in a more heated, but still tender, kiss.

Alec’s lips found their way to Magnus’ neck and he left a few sweet kisses there, biting in the last one, using his tongue to balance the bite. He noticed Magnus’ breath get caught in his throat and he smiled against his skin.

Alec’s hands ran through Magnus’ naked back and he pulled him closer, making Magnus sit directly on the erection that was starting to grow on Alec’s pants.

“Hm,” Magnus let out a small sound and moved his hips slightly and Alec’s hands moved from his back to his ass, squeezing it. Magnus intensified his movements, sighing loudly in Alec’s ear which made him shudder under Magnus.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” He stopped suddenly, looking at Alec with a serious expression. Alec brought his hands back to his waist, holding him loosely. Alec was afraid he had done something wrong and was about to ask him if he wanted to stop when Magnus opened his mouth to speak. “Are you sure, Alexander?” He brought his hands to Alec’s hair and put back little strands that had fallen on his face. He moved one of his hands down to Alec’s face, caressing it and Magnus looked at him like he was trying to read the expression on his face. “We don’t have to do this, okay? We’ve only been dating for a few days… we have plenty of time to take this step,” Magnus offered an understanding smile. Alec was the one who started taking their innocent kisses to a different level, and he smiled at Magnus because his boyfriend didn’t realize what he was doing to him, in his heart, his head and now it was clear in his pants too.

“Officially… yes. We’ve only been together for a few days. But I’ve been in love with you for a long time now, Magnus. And I totally agree that we have plenty of time and I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, so don’t feel any pressure, okay? That’s the last thing I want.” Alec felt himself rambling, and he didn’t even know how he got the courage to even go that far.

Magnus pulled away slightly and Alec could see his face better now because they weren’t so close. His boyfriend had a frowned look and suddenly, Alec realized what he just said. He felt his cheeks reddening and he stared down at his hands that were still ghosting over Magnus’ waist.

“You love me?” Magnus asked in the sweetest tone Alec has ever heard in his entire life.

“Yes,” Alec simply replied. “Yes, I do.” He looked back at Magnus, speaking more confidently. They stared at each other and Alec felt his chest tightening.

“I love you,” Magnus blurted out after seconds of silence and Alec’s eyes widened as a small smile made its way to his lips. “So much,” Magnus concluded.

“Really?” Alec grinned.

“Of course, dumbass.” Magnus giggled, holding Alec’s face between his hands and he kissed Alec in a way that Alec has never been kissed before. Alec hugged him tight without breaking the kiss and Magnus’ hips moved on his lap; an action that pulled a long sigh from Alec.

Magnus smirked at him and soon his hands were in Alec’s hair and he pulled it a little bit making Alec look up at Magnus who, for once, was the one looking down at Alec due to the fact that he was sitting on his lap.

Alec’s shaking fingers played with the waistband of his sweats but never tried to take them off. He felt Magnus’ hand coming down from his hair and going all the way down to touch Alec’s erection through his sweatpants and he squeezed carefully.

“Magnus…” Alec let it escape and he almost felt embarrassed by the way he was fragile under Magnus’ touch, by his vulnerability and brokenness, but he was too consumed not only by what they were doing but by how strong Magnus’ presence was and by the fact that it was _Magnus_ kissing and touching him.

Magnus just grinned in response and kissed him harder. His arms wrapped around Alec’s shoulders and he started moving once again. They were breathing heavily into each other’s mouths and every time they kissed, it was a little messy but the love was still the same.

“Mags… please, do something,” Alec asked, taking a second to look into Magnus’ eyes that were even darker now, if that was possible, but carried more stars than ever and he kissed his cheeks, nose and moved to his jawline, leaving lingering kisses there.

“Like what?” He knew Magnus was teasing now and as much as he loved the flirty and teasing side of his boyfriend, Alec couldn’t take it anymore. Instead of waiting for Magnus to do something, he grinned at him and turned them on the bed. Magnus laughed and put his head in a better position on the pillow.

“You’re impatient, noted.” He winked.

“No. I just need you, now.” Alec said calmly, looking in Magnus’ eyes for a few seconds.

Alec’s hands grabbed the waistband of his sweatpants, taking them off this time. He took the moment to take his own off too. Alec took a few seconds to memorize the view of Magnus lying in bed in his black boxers covering his noticeable erection and breathing heavily just waiting for Alec to kiss him again.

He connected their lips and dragged the kisses through his neck and he left a mark on his collarbone, looking proud at the redness in that spot. Alec reached for his boxers and massaged through the fabric, making Magnus call out his name in a whisper. He took off the boxers and stared at Magnus again, now completely naked and vulnerable and Alec almost groaned at how all of Magnus was beautiful, inside and out and head to toe.

He wrapped his hand around Magnus’ dick, moving his hand slowly so he could enjoy the pleasure and desperation in Magnus’ face.

“Alec…” He let out, letting his hands grab Alec’s hair and pull him in for a sloppy kiss. Alec’s hand moved faster and he felt his own dick desperate to be touched as it got ignored under the fabric. Alec’s thumb scraped slightly over his slit where pre-come already was, making Alec smirk against Magnus’ neck when his hips rose a little trying to get more friction.

“Oh… Alexander,” he dragged out his name brokenly and Alec’s movements got a little faster.

Alec kissed Magnus with tongue and teeth and pulled back a little bit to take in the view of Magnus falling apart under Alec’s touch for the first time ever. He wanted to remember this forever. He smiled down at his boyfriend and felt his heart skip a beat knowing he was the only one allowed to touch Magnus and to see him come undone like that. He was the one making Magnus shake and let out broken moans as he tried to be quiet. And Alec was the only one who had the privilege of being the owner of the name that fell from Magnus’ sinful looking lips. Come covered both Alec’s hand and Magnus’ belly. He just smiled and cleaned his hand on his sweatshirt, that somehow hasn’t ended up on the floor yet.

“That was amazing,” Magnus grinned, still trying to steady his breathing. “Lie down,” he said pushing Alec’s body against the mattress.

“What are you doing?” Alec asked in confusion.

“I’m returning the favor. What do you think I’m doing?” Magnus chuckled.

“You don’t have to… if you don’t want to, I mean,”

“You look like you need help with that,” Magnus pointed at Alec’s erection. “Plus, I have to admit, I’m dying to get my hands on you,” he laughed and Alec blushed at Magnus’ shameless words. Why was he so awkward?

Magnus just laughed and kissed him, slow and sweet, building up the heat again. Alec’s hands squeezed Magnus’ ass, making him grin. If there’s something that Alec learned that weekend was that he loved Magnus’ ass, _a lot_. Magnus sat on his legs, teasing the waistband of his boxers.

“Magnus, please, don’t tease,” Alec frowned at his boyfriend but quickly his expression changed when Magnus’ hand reached inside his boxers and moved his hand in slow movements.

“Shit…” He let out a low moan at the sudden contact and Magnus chuckled.

Magnus started kissing Alec’s neck, leaving there a love bite and moved to his chest, kissing down his happy trail. Alec shivered and moved his hands to Magnus’ hair who took a moment so he could look up at Alec and then kept kissing him.

Magnus reached the waistband of his boxers and finally took them off, enjoying the view of Alec lying there, just like Alec did before. He felt a wave of heat on his neck and his cheeks flushing.

“I really want to know what you taste like, but I’ll leave that for another time,” Magnus smirked. Alec blushed and the idea of Magnus eventually sucking him off made him moan. And then the thought of _Alec_ blowing Magnus reached his mind and he was on the edge.

Magnus' hand wrapped around his length once again and moved slowly while he tried to kiss Alec. Alec’s hands were on his chest and shoulders, trying to memorize all of Magnus.

“I’ll be honest, Alexander,” Magnus whispered like it was a secret. “Seeing you like this… I could almost come again. Is it a bad thing to say? Is it too much?” He asked in an almost innocent tone and his hand moved faster around Alec’s dick. The combination of innocence in his voice and filth in his movements drove Alec insane and he gasped loudly into the pillow beside him to muffle the sound. Magnus touched his chin to make Alec face him and Alec opened his eyes to look at Magnus’ sweet smile and Alec just grabbed his face to use his lips to silence his moans instead.

“Magnus… Holy…fuck,” Alec murmured. He was close and Magnus made another mark on his collarbone. Alec came with a broken moan being ripped out of his lungs and Magnus kissed him dirty and rough, swallowing the sound. Magnus grinned and kissed the tip of his nose and left a peck on his lips before lying down next to Alec.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Magnus whispered.

“I know,” Alec said still trying to steady his breathing. “That was… wow,” he tried to find the words but his mind was blurry and his body was numb from the orgasm.

“I wasn’t expecting for us to do this here, a week after we started dating,” Magnus whispered facing the ceiling. Alec frowned.

“You… you’re not regretting it, are you?” Magnus faced him and smiled.

“Of course not, Alexander.” He kissed Alec on the cheek. “It was amazing,” he said and Alec agreed. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a shower.” Alec looked down at their bodies, sweaty and their stomachs still covered in their orgasms. They didn't go further than handjobs, but it's still considered intimate and it was also the first time they allowed themselves to be naked and vulnerable in front of the other. It was the first physically intimate moment they shared and that was still a big and special step for them to take. And _that_ is what made these last minutes amazing and mind-blowing. Alec knew they'll have the opportunity to explore the physical part of their relationship more in the future and he's sure it'll be even more amazing.

“Yeah, I think you’re right,” Alec blushed with the sight of it.

“You’re so cute,” Magnus laughed at the fact that Alec flushed when he stared at them looking like that, even after what they just did.

Alec opened the bedroom door carefully and walked on his tiptoes to the bathroom, followed by Magnus who locked the door behind him. They took off their underwear and stepped into the shower. They cleaned themselves between kisses and muffled laughs.

Magnus hugged Alec when they lied in bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Alec gave him a peck on the lips and felt himself fall asleep cuddled with his boyfriend and a small smile that didn’t want to leave his lips.

-

They walked downstairs the next morning and everyone was already up; Izzy and Maia were sitting on the couch talking about something, completely ignoring whatever was playing on the TV and Clary and Simon were in the kitchen heating up their lunch.

“Good morning! Well, it’s almost lunchtime,” Simon greeted and kept washing some dishes from last night.

“Good morning,” Magnus replied with a smile and sat next to Maia and Izzy on the couch. Alec stayed in the kitchen and sat on a stool, watching Clary and Simon work. He wanted to help but he was still half asleep and really didn’t feel like moving much.

“Alec…” he came back from his thoughts and realized it was just him and Clary in the kitchen now. He hummed in response and looked at her.

“Why did I hear noise in the bathroom and the water running at 3:30 in the morning?” Alec’s breath hitched at Clary’s question.

“I don’t know. It must’ve been Simon or Maia,” he shrugged trying to look indifferent.

“They have their own bathroom, Alec,” she replied and leaned over the kitchen island with a suspicious look on her face.

“Okay, I needed a shower,” Alec blushed and Clary frowned at him. She opened her mouth to say something but Alec spoke before her. “And Magnus did too.”

“Wha- Oh.” Her eyes widened in realization. “Oh,” she laughed. “So, did you guys…?”

“Yes,” Alec interrupted her. “We did some things, now leave me alone.” Clary laughed out loud and raised her hands in surrender.

“Hey, I asked a simple question. You were the one who answered it,” she chuckled. “I’m happy for you, dude.” He blushed but smiled at her. Alec was just glad that it seemed like she didn’t hear any noises from the bedroom.

After lunch, Magnus and Maia washed and cleaned the dishes, while Alec and Simon were sitting on the stools talking to them. Alec had noticed that Clary and Izzy went upstairs after finishing their meals, but he didn’t give it too much thought.

“What… what is that?” Maia squealed after moments of silence. She abandoned the cloth she was using to clean the dishes and stepped closer to Magnus. She was staring at his neck and Alec realized what she was seeing and he blushed.

“What is it?” Simon jumped from his stool.

“It’s a hickey,” Maia looked at Alec who just hid his face in his palms.

“It looks pretty good, right?” Magnus said with a proud smile.

“Magnus…” Alec groaned, burying his face in his arms on top of the island.

“Oh my God,” Simon simply said and laughed at the situation.

“You should be proud of this, Alexander. This is art right here.” Magnus laughed but Alec didn’t look up, he just wanted to disappear. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck and arms wrapping around him.

“Can you all stop?” Alec finally raised his head to see his friends laughing at him and he was pretty sure he looked as red as he felt.

Their laughs were interrupted by a door closing loudly upstairs, the sound echoing through the house. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before Izzy ran downstairs, ignoring them and going outside.

“I’m going to check up on Clary,” he heard Simon say before he opened the front door only to find his sister sitting on the bench on the porch. The weather was still cloudy and it looked like it was going to rain soon. He sat next to her and hugged her without saying a word. She accepted the hug and stayed in his arms, letting out a sob that truly worried Alec. He didn’t dare to say a word and let her talk if she wanted to.

“I’m so stupid,” Isabelle whispered against his chest after she stopped crying.

“No, you’re not,” Alec replied and lifted her chin up to clean her tears. “You’re amazing, kind, funny and the best sister a gay mess like me could ever ask for,” she laughed a little bit and nodded at his words. “But why are you crying?” Alec dared to ask.

“I talked to Clary,” Izzy replied while staring at her hands that played nervously with each other.

“And?” Alec thought that it was supposed to be a good thing, but he was worried.

“She told me how she feels about me,” she blushed slightly but another tear ran down her cheek and Alec caught it with his thumb.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” He asked. “Don’t you like her back?” Alec already knew the answer to that question. His sister wasn’t very subtle because every time she looked at Clary or talked about her, she became the human form of the heart eyes emoji. But Isabelle had never talked to her brother about her feelings for Clary and Alec had never dared to ask, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

“I do,” she admitted. Izzy finally looked up at Alec and smiled a little bit. “I really do. And… and I kissed her.” She said.

“Now? After she told you she likes you?”

“Yes,” Izzy stared at him, waiting for a reaction but Alec was trying to figure out what went wrong.

“I’m sorry, but I take it back. You are kind of stupid,” he said with a half-smile. “I mean, Clary likes you and admits it and then you kiss her and run away?” His little sister nodded at his words. “What the hell, Iz? Why?”

“Because…” she started, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe because I’m not out and I know what you went through with dad when you came out… and shit, Alec. I admire you so much for not letting him break you.” She was crying and Alec was trying to keep his tears at bay. “But I feel like I couldn’t take that pressure and I would probably let his words get the best of me. And to be honest, I don’t feel like it’s fair for Clary if that happens, because I know myself and I’ll push her away. The whole situation will make me feel like I’m not good enough and I’ll think Clary deserves better. I can’t lose her friendship because of my trust issues and my fear of hurting the person I’m dating. She’s too important to me, I can’t, Alec. I just can’t…” He noticed she was rambling but he understood every word.

“Shhh, Izzy. It’s okay.” Alec pulled her in for another hug and she shredded a few more tears. “It’s okay. Listen to me,” he grabbed her shoulders and made her face him. “That piece of shit is not worth our time, alright? Don’t give him the power to break you and definitely don’t let him know he could do it if he wanted to, never give him that satisfaction. I won’t lie to you, it wasn’t easy, it still isn’t, but I have you and you are the reason why I held my head up for so many years, Izzy. You don’t know the power you have over the people who love you. And I have Magnus, Clary, Maia, and Simon. I still have mom and Max. You are all so important and over the time, you start appreciating the good people in your life, and those people make you laugh so hard and make you feel so loved and worth it that you don’t even find time to think about negative and close-minded people like our dad,” Alec paused and swallowed dryly. “And I don’t even consider him a father anymore. I only see him as a stranger living in our house, and it’s okay if you feel that way too. You don’t have to feel guilty for not loving him only because you’re supposed to since he’s our blood…” He looked up and saw Magnus and Clary standing silently by the door. “We choose our own families. And I already have mine, right here.” He cleaned the tears that were falling from Izzy’s big brown eyes and smiled at her.

“You should consider being a motivational speaker,” Isabelle laughed at him.

“I’ll think about it,” Alec grinned at his sister and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.” She hugged him and he looked at the other two standing by the door. Izzy was too distracted to notice their presence behind her and he offered them a small smile.

“Anytime. It’s not easy but it gets better with time, I promise. Don’t let it stop you from living your best life.” He stood up and kissed her forehead again. “Is it okay if I tell Clary to come here?” Izzy nodded wiping away her tears.

Alec walked to the door and hugged Clary. “Take care of her,” he asked and she nodded planting a kiss on his cheek. Alec saw as Clary sat next to Isabelle where he was sitting before and watched Clary grabbing her hands and Izzy hugging her tightly a second later.

He stepped inside the house and closed the door to give them privacy. He sat on the couch followed by Magnus. Alec hugged him and let out a few tears he had been holding back.

“I heard your little speech. It was beautiful,” Magnus said cleaning Alec’s tears. “I’m so proud of you, Alexander. You have no idea.” He smiled and Alec kissed his cheek.

“Thank you, Magnus.” He sighed trying to calm his heart that was beating fast and loud in his chest. Maia and Simon joined them in the living room and they gave him a group hug making Alec laugh. “I love you all so much. Thank you for everything.”  
Maia kissed his forehead but Simon just hugged Alec. He accepted the hug and let himself stay for a few seconds in Simon’s arms. He was a good hugger, Alec had to admit.

“So, everyone here knew how much those two like each other, expect them?” Magnus asked.

“Oh, hell yeah,” Simon chuckled. “I mean, they are not subtle at all.”

“But I never wanted to comment too much on it because Izzy never told us she likes girls and maybe I was just seeing things, but god, those girls don’t know how to hide their heart eyes,” Maia laughed.

“Well, I think she never told you because she was scared of her feelings and not because she doesn’t trust you,” Alec explained.

“Oh, we totally understand. I would never assume that she doesn’t trust me and I understand that coming out is not easy even if it is to us, the people she considers family. And I never wanted to pry and confront her about it. But it’s pretty obvious she likes Clary,” Simon grinned in the end. They talked for a little bit before they heard the front door opening and the two girls walked in with soft smiles on their faces. They sat on the floor next to their friends.

“So?” Alec asked, looking between Clary and Izzy.

“We just talked about things and we realized how oblivious we are,” Clary said.

“Yeah, you are.” Magnus rolled his eyes and they laughed.

“We’re going to see how this goes,” Izzy continued in a low voice and looked at Clary with a smile on her lips.

“Fucking finally! Geez!” Simon threw his hands in the air.

“You… knew?” Izzy frowned at him.

“Dear Isabelle, you’re not subtle at all. Thankfully, or not, Clary is as oblivious as you.” Simon replied with a sweet smile on his face. Izzy blushed a little bit and looked at Clary again who was already looking at her with a wide grin.

They spent the rest of the day talking, laughing and drinking the rest of the alcohol they had brought, enjoying their last night in the cabin. They watched a few more movies and played a simple card game in between. Alec felt nothing but pure joy and happiness and he knew that that moment, that weekend was one he would cherish and remember for the rest of his life.

He and Magnus kept talking even after they went to bed, just enjoying the fact that they could sleep in the same bed, cuddling and stealing kisses with no worries. He hugged Magnus tightly and fell asleep in the coziness of the room to the sound of the soft rain that was already falling and surrounded by Magnus’ presence and his smell filling his senses.

The next morning, they just washed all the dishes they didn’t do the previous day and did chores like vacuuming and cleaning the counters. They packed all their bags, making sure they didn’t forget anything. All the furniture was covered with all the sheets and they made sure every single window and door was locked.

“This was an amazing weekend,” Izzy said with Clary’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“Thank you so much for inviting us, Simon,” Magnus smiled.

“Just wanted to spend a nice weekend with my chosen family. It worked out pretty well,” Simon shrugged and smiled while kissing Maia on the cheek.

“Yes, it was wonderful, honey.” Maia chuckled.

“Okay, see you in 2 hours,” Alec said goodbye to Maia and Simon.

They drove all the way back and Alec had to follow Simon again because, if he was being honest, he didn’t remember any of the streets. They stopped by Simon’s to talk for a little longer like they hadn’t done that all weekend.

Alec parked in front of Clary’s house and Izzy helped her with the bags. Not that she needed but it was a good excuse to have a few more minutes with Clary. Izzy stopped by her front door and Clary hugged her tightly and when they parted Izzy kissed her, resting her arms on her shoulders and Clary held Izzy’s waist pulling her closer.

“They grow up so fast,” Magnus said with a hand on his chest and laughed softly.

“I’m really happy for them,” Alec smiled and Magnus intertwined their fingers.

Izzy finally gathered up all her courage to leave Clary and walked to the car with the biggest smile Alec has ever seen his little sister wear. His heart warmed and he waved at Clary who was still waiting by her door for them to drive away.

“This weekend was… perfect,” Magnus said in a low voice. Alec’s car was parked by the sidewalk between their houses and Isabelle was already home. Alec was leaning against the car and his hands held Magnus’ waist like he never wanted to let go. After such an amazing weekend together, it felt like torture to go back to be separated by two windows.

“Thank you for everything,” Alec whispered with his lips already ghosting over Magnus’. He kissed him deep and sweet.

“I love you,” Magnus murmured.

“I love you too,” Alec hugged him for a few minutes and separated their bodies, grabbing his bags and Magnus did the same. They smiled at each other and they walked to their houses.

 

* * *

 


	11. Halloween Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's pretend that they live in a year when Halloween is on a weekend, please

* * *

 

 

Alec laughed out loud at Simon who kept making weird faces as he tried to carve a pumpkin.

“They make it look easy in the movies,” Simon groaned and dropped the knife.

“Babe, you have to cut it like this,” Maia took his knife and cut a little bit trying to explain it to him.

They were at Clary’s and it was Halloween so they planned on doing something related to the day. Alec had thought that maybe they would watch scary movies all night or even act like every other teenager and go to a party. But Clary had suggested they carved pumpkins since she had a bunch of them in her backyard.

They were all sharing ideas of what they were going to draw, but Alec was just looking at photos of carved pumpkins on Google trying to find a good idea. All of the drawings seemed too complicated for him and he ended up giving up on the internet. He thought that maybe a simple ghost, a bat or carve a traditional face into the pumpkin would be enough.

“I’m going to get something to drink,” Alec said and Clary told him where the cups were. He sensed someone following him and a hand wrapping around his arm to make him turn around. Magnus smiled at him and Alec leaned against the kitchen counter.

“So,” Magnus started after they broke the kiss. “I was thinking, maybe you could stay over tonight. My dad only comes home tomorrow afternoon.”

“Really?” Alec laughed at his boyfriend.

“Mmhmm. And we could celebrate our 1 month anniversary properly,” Magnus smirked at him.

“That was 6 days ago,” Alec laughed. “And we went out on a date.”

“Yeah, but it was a weeknight. And well, there were things we didn’t get the chance to do at the end of the night,” Magnus whispered and kissed his jaw.

“I think I can manage to stay,” Alec smirked and kissed his cheek. Magnus helped him get the cups and he grabbed the juice from the fridge.

Alec was now staring back at his pumpkin. He decided to try to carve Jack Skeleton’s face into the pumpkin and he drew the face on a paper Clary had handed him before he started carving. He wasn’t skilled in those areas at all, so he started cutting it carefully trying not to mess up any of the work. They were just doing that for fun and to be together, but Alec really wanted it to turn out minimally presentable.

“Finished it!” Maia screamed from the other side of the table, looking happy with her result. She carved a wolf in front of a moon and, in Alec’s opinion, it looked wonderful.

“Oh my God, Maia. That looks amazing!” Izzy exclaimed in enthusiasm.

Simon drew the batman signal and Izzy carved a sunflower, drawing all the different petals and carved in a simple but beautiful writing the word ‘Fall’.

“You guys are so talented. Mine looks like shit,” Magnus said.

“Let me see,” Clary asked still finishing hers.

“No. It’s a surprise,” he said and kept carving and making sure no one was looking.

“Okay, I think I finished mine,” Alec sighed and examined the result. It actually looked good, at least he could notice that it’s Jack Skeleton’s face.

“Show us,” Maia asked. Alec showed his carved pumpkin and everyone seemed to genuinely like it.

“It looks amazing, love,” Magnus said with a smile.

“Thank you. And yours?” Alec tried to peek.

“I’m almost done. This is harder than I thought,” he laughed.

“Okay, I am done,” Clary let out a long sigh. She drew Edward Scissorhands’ profile and they gasped at how good it looked.

“You did that while I was doing this?” Simon pointed at his really cool batman signal.

“My girlfriend is so talented,” Isabelle said and sat on Clary’s lap who wrapped her arms around Izzy’s waist almost automatically.

“Thanks, Iz,” Clary gave her a peck on the lips and hugged her tighter.

“I’m done,” Magnus whispered so only Alec could hear.

“And?” Alec looked at his boyfriend enthusiastically.

Magnus turned his pumpkin so Alec could take a look at his work. Alec laughed out loud at it. Magnus drew a little ghost and above it, it was carved a cute writing that Alec asked himself how Magnus managed to do the words: “ _Will you be my Boo?_ ”

“Oh God, Mags. This is so cheesy and amazing. I love it,” Alec said still laughing and kissed his boyfriend. “And yes, I’ll be your boo for as long as you want me to,” he kissed him again and grinned looking at the pumpkin. “How did you do this writing? Wow.”

“I don’t know, I was about to give up, to be honest,” Magnus let out a small laugh.

“I’m glad you didn’t, babe,” Alec smiled at him. “It looks beautiful.”

“Hey! We want to see!” Izzy demanded still sitting on Clary’s lap. They all laughed when Magnus turned the pumpkin to them and they admitted it looked really good and the pun was amazing. They stood up and cleaned all the mess on top of the table.

“I wish I could keep the pumpkin forever,” Alec chuckled in Magnus’ shoulder. They were sitting in Clary’s living room and Magnus was on his lap, cuddling him.

“You can keep me instead,” Magnus laughed against his neck.

“That’s much better,” Alec kissed his forehead and paid attention to the conversation happening between the group.

“My mom is one of the people in charge of some of the activities happening tonight in that really cool neighborhood,” Clary explained. “Maybe we could go there and see if there are any good candy.”

“We really are children. I’m in,” Maia said with a wide grin on her face. Everyone agreed and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching some of Tim Burton’s movies and eating popcorns.

Alec loved Halloween and he was pretty sure that it was in the same category as Christmas. He loved the weird movies, the carved pumpkins and wandering through neighborhoods and laugh with his friends as they walk to a random house and ask for candy once in a while. Everything was spooky at that time of the year and suddenly all the stories about ghosts, witches, monsters and vampires felt like a reality and Alec lived for the fantasy of it.

“Do you want to go now? We can have dinner there. They are having those food trucks at the end of the street,” Simon suggested after they watched a few movies and was almost dinner time.

“Yes, I could eat something,” Magnus stood up. They left Clary’s house and Alec intertwined his fingers with Magnus’ and started swinging their arms back and forth like two children, making Magnus laugh. Clary had her arm over Isabelle’s shoulders while Izzy hugged her waist with her left arm.

“You four are about to terrorize the closed-minded parents in the neighborhood,” Simon commented looking at the two couples.

“It’s Halloween after all. We came to scare,” Clary laughed and pulled Izzy’s side closer to her body.

“We’ll make sure they get a good show from the gays,” Magnus said with a wide grin on his face.

Maia jumped to Simon’s back and he grabbed her legs so she wouldn’t fall. They kept walking and turned to the other neighborhood seeing kids in the distance. Almost every house was decorated, some too much but Alec loved it anyway. They laughed at the kids running around like little maniacs and they shared stories of when they were younger and used to go trick or treating, feeling a bittersweet feeling of nostalgia consuming them as they walked down the street.

“I’ll be right back,” Alec said and walked to a house where a middle age woman was talking to an older man. “Can I take three, please?” He asked and the woman smiled at him, holding the bowl that was next to her so he could pick the candies. He ended up finding what he wanted and went back to his friends who stopped by the sidewalk waiting for him.

“You were really cheesy with the pumpkin… And I just really want you to know,” Alec started and Magnus frowned at him. Alec handed him a small bag of gummy bears. “That life would be _unbearable_ without you,” he smiled and gave him a small bag of Reese’s Pieces. “And that I love you to _pieces_.” Magnus laughed loudly and kissed his cheek.

“I love it, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled and opened the bag of gummy bears, taking one and putting it in Alec’s mouth.

“You’re so cheesy, it’s gross,” Maia laughed and accepted a gummy bear when Magnus offered to share with their friends.

“We’re pretty gross,” Alec admitted. He tried to deny it in the beginning but not even Alec from a month ago would recognize himself like this. He hated all these little things but when it came to Magnus, they never felt little and he just wanted to keep showing him through small yet significant gestures how much he loved and appreciated Magnus’ presence in his life.

They started walking again, but Alec stopped Magnus in the middle of the street for a second, letting their friends keep walking.  
He took out a lollipop from the pocket of his jacket and gave it to Magnus. “And here’s this one because you _blow_ me away,” Alec laughed slightly.

“Did you, Alexander Lightwood, just added a second meaning to that?” Magnus laughed out loud.

“Maybe,” Alec smirked and blushed a little bit. “But take it as you will.”

“I very much like the second meaning,” Magnus grinned and gave him a peck on the lips.

“There’s the food truck!” Simon yelled like a child and pointed at the end of the street. They waited in line for a few minutes before ordering what they wanted to eat. They sat on the step of the sidewalk a few feet away from the truck so they could have some peace and quiet while eating.

They saw Clary’s mom standing in front of the house of one of her best friends and they stopped there to talk to her for a little bit and she explained how the kids are loving all the activities aside from just trick or treating.

Jocelyn said goodbye to them so she could get back to her job and they walked away, taking slow steps so they could enjoy and breathe in the familiar environment.

“God, I wish I was still a kid,” Maia thought out loud.

“I know, right? And thinking that when I was a kid I wanted to grow up so badly,” Clary sighed.

“If only we knew then what we know now,” Simon chuckled.

“We will say that in a few years when we look back at this,” Alec laughed, looking at a kid dressed as Captain America running to a house with a bag already full of candy. Two other children followed him and the other boy was dressed as a cowboy while the girl had an Iron Man costume.

“That girl’s parents are cool. If I wanted to dress as Iron Man when I was a kid, our parents wouldn’t like that at all.” Izzy commented. They walked a few times around the neighborhood enjoying every street and what they had to offer. They asked for a few candies once in a while when they noticed that a house had more abundance and could easily give some to random teenagers.

When Clary stopped to buy some cotton candy, Isabelle grabbed Alec’s arm pushing him to the side. He frowned at her. “What’s wrong?”

“Listen,” Isabelle looked up at him. “I need you to cover for me, Clary invited me to sleep at her house.” She asked.

“Izzy… I was going to ask the same. I’m sleeping at Magnus’.”

“Really?” She sighed.

“Yeah but look, if you can’t cover for me, I could just text mom and tell her we’re sleeping at Maia’s,” he suggested already taking his phone out.

“That’d be awesome,” Izzy smiled while Alec typed a quick text to their mother.

“There,” Alec said locking his phone. “So, you’re going to Clary’s, huh?”

“What do you mean?” She frowned at him.

“You know what I mean, Iz.” He laughed slightly and looked at his friends who still waited in line.

“Oh,” she realized and widened her eyes. “I didn’t think of that. Oh shit. Shit...”

“Hey Izzy. I was just assuming. Don’t freak out because of this. It’s not as a big of a deal as you think it is,” Alec tried to calm his sister as she started to panic.

“What if I’m not ready? I don’t want her to think I don’t want to be with her,” Izzy looked at him with widened and worried eyes.

“She won’t think that, Iz. Don’t feel like you have to do it to make her believe you like her. When you’re ready and it feels right, okay? Just don’t worry,” Alec smiled.

“Did you and Magnus…”

“Yes,” he interrupted her.

“How did you know?”

“It just felt right at the time, Izzy. And you know how you say I’m always overthinking things? I didn’t at that moment. It was kind of spontaneous and neither of us was planning on it, but that’s what made it special. So, I’ll give you the same advice you give to me; don’t overthink things, you’ll be fine. You’re good?” Alec talked in a soft voice and saw his sister relax a little bit and take a deep breath.

“Yes, I am,” she nodded and took another deep breath before they went back to their group and Magnus was next to Clary who was already paying for her cotton candy while Simon and Maia were having a pretty heated making out session just a few feet away from them.

“Hey, lovebirds.” Magnus called. “We all know you’re in love but this is a family neighborhood. You don’t need to come here and spread that heterosexual shit to the kids, they might turn straight.” Everyone laughed and Maia and Simon finally decided to break the kiss.

“We can always continue this later,” Simon said with a smirk.

“Ew, did we have to hear that?” Alec scowled and intertwined his fingers with Magnus’ again.

“Yes,” Maia simply replied and laughed, stealing another kiss from Simon.

When Clary finished eating her cotton candy, they decided to go back to her house and they all said goodbye to her and Isabelle.

“We’re going with Simon and Maia,” Alec said to Magnus after he hugged his sister and best friend.

“Why?” Magnus frowned, pointing at Alec’s car parked in Clary’s driveway.

“I told my mom I was going to sleep at Maia’s because I don’t want her to give me a whole speech about safety if you know what I mean,” Alec rolled his eyes and Magnus giggled. “And she can’t see my car, so Clary said it was fine to leave it here.” Magnus nodded and they got into Simon’s car still waiting for Maia who still talked with Clary and Izzy at the door.

Alec felt Magnus’ hand rest on his leg right above his knee and he smiled at his boyfriend. Maia finally said goodnight to the two girls and got in the car. Simon turned on the radio, playing his Halloween playlist and Everybody by Backstreet Boys started playing.

“What the fuck, Simon? Since when is this considered a Halloween song?” Magnus laughed burying his face in Alec’s shoulder.

“Listen,” Simon started, looking at his friend through the rearview mirror. “Every time I listen to this song it reminds me of the music video. And I don’t know if you ever watched it, but they spend the night in a haunted house and have nightmares about being vampires and mummies and werewolves… there’s a lot going on. And it turns out the driver is a fucking liar.” Simon explained with enthusiasm. “So yes, the song reminds me of the video and the video has all of those things.”

“Okay, Simon. That’s nice, your choice in music is amazing,” Alec said with sarcasm in his voice and laughed next to Magnus, pulling him closer.

“Ignore them. I love your playlists, Si.” Maia kissed his cheek and he grinned at her.

“My beautiful girlfriend loves my playlists, so you can all suck it,” Simon chuckled.

“Oh, I intend to,” Magnus whispered against Alec’s neck and he shuddered. Magnus laughed loudly at the way Alec’s posture tensed and he blushed. He could hear Simon and Maia talk between laughs and soft kisses on the cheek that Maia would leave on him, but his mind wasn’t focused and he looked down seeing Magnus’ hand move up only to squeeze his thigh slow and carefully and his fingertips tease his crotch once in a while, watching Alec trying to keep himself together.

“Here we are, my friends!” Simon’s car stopped and Alec came back to life, shaking his head and looked out the window seeing Magnus’ house right next to his own.

“Thanks for the ride, Simon. And goodnight. To you too, dear Maia,” Magnus had a sweet smile on his face like he wasn’t just teasing Alec in the backseat a few seconds ago.

“Um, yeah. Thanks,” Alec opened the door. “And goodnight.” He stepped out the car, closing the door carefully and waved their friends goodbye. Alec watched as Magnus was trying to find the right key and he swore his boyfriend was doing it on purpose.

“Can you hurry up, please?” Alec finally asked, frowning at the keys on Magnus’ hand.

“Don’t be impatient, honey. Relax,” Magnus smiled at him and Alec squinted, giving him a deadly look. “Now, what’s the key?” He asked moving the keychain slowly in his hands. “Ah, here it is.” Magnus laughed slightly and opened the door. As soon as he let Alec in and closed the door, Alec grabbed Magnus’ face between his hands and kissed him passionately.

“Hey. What’s this all about? I mean… I’m not complaining but…” Magnus asked after they broke the kiss.

“Shut up,” Alec kissed him again. “Don’t act like you weren’t just teasing me in the backseat.” Alec took off his own jacket and grabbed Magnus’ waist.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Magnus said giggling and locked his fingers behind Alec’s neck.

Alec simply ignored his boyfriend and kissed him again, deepening the kiss once his tongue found Magnus’ mouth. Magnus’ hands played with Alec’s hair while his hands came in contact with the skin on Magnus’ waist. Alec dragged his bottom lip between his teeth a little too hard, making Magnus let out a low sound.

Alec went down a little and his hands held Magnus’ legs right below his ass and pushed him up, and Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist almost like a reflex. Alec held Magnus by his ass and squeezed it a little bit, carefully pushing his back against the wall.

“I’ve never seen this side of you, Alexander,” Magnus said and let out a moan when Alec’s lips attacked his neck.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Alec tried to speak evenly but his breathing was already heavy and he was consumed by Magnus.

“I have to tease you more often,” Magnus’ giggle was interrupted with a groan when Alec rocked his hips forward, meeting Magnus against the wall.

Alec felt so alive, holding Magnus like he was the entire world. He never wanted that feeling to fade away and only wanted to make Magnus as happy as he made him. Alec had never been happier and he believed that as long as he had Magnus, he would be okay. Even when they fight, because the honeymoon phase can’t last forever, he knew they would be okay. They were lucky enough to find each other at a young age, and even if most people believe that young love does not survive changes – hell, he never believed that either –, he was ready to take that risk and try to hold, kiss, cherish and love Magnus for as long as the other would let him. Alec just wanted to climb a mountain and let the whole world know he loved Magnus Bane, that he intended on doing so until he takes his last breath, but then he realized Magnus was the only person he wanted to say those things to; he wanted to whisper them like love songs because Magnus was the only person who needed to know his heart and mind. Because, even though Alec wanted to scream his feelings at the whole world, Magnus was already an entire universe who held millions of galaxies in his eyes and shined brighter than the golden morning sun.

Alec left kisses on his neck and Magnus took his own shirt off so Alec could kiss his collarbone and shoulders. “I love you so much, fuck.” Alec’s voice was low and he was panting. Magnus met Alec’s thrusts halfway making them both let out small moans.

“I love you too,” Magnus pulled Alec’s hair so he would look up at him. “So much,” he smiled and their lips met in a kiss that burned like fire and left them both craving for more. It was full of tongue and teeth teasing each other, making it messy, dirty and full of passion. “Alexander, bedroom. P-please,” he asked and Alec held him closer and Magnus wrapped his legs tighter around Alec so he wouldn’t fall. Alec stumbled upstairs and he was actually surprised at himself for not falling. Alec closed the door with his foot and let Magnus fall on the bed.

“Shit. I love you so much, Mags.” Alec repeated, attacking Magnus’ lips once again making his boyfriend giggle between kisses.

-

The next morning, Alec woke up to an empty and cold bed, reaching his arm to grab Magnus’ pillow and he stayed like that for a few minutes; taking in the faded scent of Magnus’ sandalwood shampoo mixed with a soft smell of lavender from the fabric softener. Alec could stay like that for hours enjoying his boyfriend’s bed, but he preferred to look for him and he finally gathered up the courage to get up. He grabbed a pair of Magnus’ sweatpants from the drawer and one of his own sweaters that he probably forgot it there a few days back.

Alec went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Magnus had bought for him and washed his face. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen after hearing noises from there. Alec saw Magnus in front of the stove mixing something in nothing but grey sweatpants that hung low on his waist. His boyfriend didn’t notice him walking in and Alec just walked up to him, hugging his naked waist from behind. He felt Magnus jump under his touch and he giggled.

“Good morning,” Alec kissed his shoulder.

“You can’t scare me like that, Alexander,” Magnus turned around to face Alec. “But good morning to you, too.” They locked lips for a soft and sweet kiss, smiling at each other when they parted.

“I thought you didn’t cook,” Alec raised an eyebrow peeking over his shoulder to see scrambled eggs still cooking.

“I’m not skilled, but I can make a decent brunch,” Magnus shrugged with a small smile playing on his lips. “Plus, I prefer to see you cook. It’s pretty hot,” he winked.

“Oh, you think so?” Alec laughed and pulled Magnus closer burying his face on his shoulder. “I’m not completely immune to the sight of you cooking shirtless and with those sweats hanging low, you know?”

“I know,” Magnus had an almost innocent smile on his face and Alec shook his head laughing.

“You did it on purpose, I should’ve known,” Alec squinted but stole a quick kiss from him. He helped Magnus around the kitchen and did the dishes while his boyfriend put their meal in plates putting them in a tray.

“We could eat in bed,” Magnus suggested when Alec frowned at the tray on his hands. Alec nodded with a little smile and they walked upstairs. He grabbed Magnus’ laptop turning it on and opening the Netflix account while Magnus put a sweater on. They ate breakfast between laughs and stolen kisses while watching an episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine that both of them had probably watched a thousand times.

“No way!” Magnus screamed, “You’re wrong, Edward was clearly better.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec frowned. He didn’t know how they went from eating breakfast, watching one of their favorite TV shows and stealing kisses, to a heated argument about Twilight. Alec never even liked those movies, but he took his sister to the theater every time a new movie came out. Those were cringe and so bad that Alec always thought how was it possible to have the fame it had. But here he was, sitting on his boyfriend’s bed on a Sunday morning discussing something that really didn’t matter to him, and his opinion on the matter was just based on the parts he actually paid attention to while watching the movies with Isabelle. And he didn’t even know how they started the conversation and what lead to this moment, but Magnus had a serious expression on his face and Alec almost caved in and laughed at the seriousness of the situation when it was something that 12-year-old girls should be discussing and not two 18-year-old guys who deep down didn’t give a shit about that and thought the movies were cringe.

“Jacob was better. Edward was just useful as a disco ball in the middle of the woods and to almost kill Bella by fucking her too hard and getting her pregnant.” Alec let a short laugh slip out, but quickly he went back to his serious posture, looking at Magnus straight in the eyes.

“Yeah well, Jacob fell in love with their baby! How fucking creepy was that? She was just a child and he was already protecting her and looking at her like she was his whole world, what the hell?” Magnus threw his arms in the air. Alec decided to ignore that because it was really bad and he didn’t know how to come back from that one.

“At least Jacob was hot” was Alec’s best argument and he waited for Magnus’ comeback.

“So you’re going for looks, now?” Magnus raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Yeah, because you have to admit he was pretty hot. That was the only reason I kept watching the movies,” Alec admitted as his boyfriend shook his head.

“If you like him that much, go date him instead,” Magnus sighed crossing his arms and looking away from Alec.

“Are you mad? Or are you just acting that way because you ran out of comebacks?” Alec laughed slightly.

“No…” the tone on Magnus’ voice betrayed him and Alec knew he had won.

“Who knew that I could make Magnus Bane run out of comebacks?” He chuckled and tried to make Magnus look at him. He didn’t cave in and Alec wrapped his arm around his waist making him fall on the bed. “Don’t worry, I don’t want to date anyone else for the rest of my life,” Alec giggled at Magnus who still tried to look mad. “Are you ticklish?” He asked but already knew the answer. He started tickling him to try to make him laugh and a soft dance of his fingertips on the left side of his stomach was enough to pull a laugh mixed with a groan out of Magnus, and Alec laughed out loud.

“Stop… please,” Magnus asked between laughs and Alec just giggled at how sensitive he was.

“Admit Jacob was better,” Alec said moving his fingertips to the side of his neck.

“Never!” Magnus screamed with a laugh. He saw Magnus’ face turn serious and somehow he found strength left to turn them around and sit on top of him. “Admit Edward is better,” he said in the same tone Alec used before.

“ _You_ are better,” Alec said in a whisper, trying to make the whole thing go away.

“That was a very cringe thing to say, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled and returned to his sitting position on the bed.

“I know, but you stopped,” Alec hugged his boyfriend again and they fell again but this time, Alec just hugged him, intertwining their legs and fingers and kissed his cheek.

“You’re so needy,” Magnus laughed.

“That’s not accurate,” Alec defended but pulled Magnus closer, resting his head on his shoulder and just proving him right.

“Sure, baby.” He said with sarcasm and kissed the top of Alec’s head and played with his hair. “Thank god, I’m clingy too or we would have problems.”

“One day you’ll get tired of me,” Alec said in a low voice while tracing imaginary figures in Magnus’ chest.

“Not possible,” Magnus kept playing with his hair and they fell into a comfortable silence just listening to each other’s heartbeats and calm breathing and the wind that blew softly outside.

Alec was sitting on a stool in Magnus’ kitchen and Magnus was sitting next to him on top of the kitchen island. They got hungry and went downstairs in search of snacks and Magnus grabbed a pack of Halloween Oreos and milk.

“Apparently my dad is moving out this month,” Alec said after a few minutes of silence.

“And how do you feel?” Magnus asked taking another cookie from the package and offering another to Alec.

“I’m okay with this, I’m just worried. I don’t know how my mom is going to handle once he’s actually out of the house, ya know? She’s trying to be strong, especially for Max, but I don’t know how she’s really feeling,” Alec confessed, dipping the cookie in the glass of milk.

“And how’s Max dealing with this?” He asked.

“I think he’s okay. I mean, he’s aware of the problems for a long time. He might be young, but he’s not stupid and to be honest, I think he already knew this was a possibility,” Alec shrugged looking down. “Is this my fault?”

“How? What do you mean?” Magnus stared at Alec with a confused look on his face.

“Okay, I know they’ve been having problems for years, but I think it got worse when I came out because my dad started treating me differently and pulling all that homophobic stuff and maybe that’s when my mom really saw how shitty he really is.” Alec rested his head on his palms, covering his face.

Alec didn’t know if he should believe it or not. He didn’t want to be the reason why things got worse between his parents but there was a chance that it added to their problems after he came out. His mom had been amazingly sweet about it and accepted him, but it seemed like his dad has been denial ever since, always talking about girls and telling him that he would get over this “phase”. Alec felt guilty even though he had witnessed his parents fight since he was a kid and he can’t think of a holiday when they spent being a happy family or at least pretending. His parents seemed to behave like children, always picking up on little things about each other to be mad about and fight about.

“It’s not your fault, Alexander,” Magnus lifted his chin up to make Alec look up at him. “Sometimes people marry the wrong people, or simply fall out of love. And sometimes children have to carry their parents’ problems and try to make it okay. But it’s not your job to make it okay because it’s not your fault, you hear me?” He offered a sympathetic smile and Alec nodded.

“God, I feel selfish. I’m so sorry,” Alec said in a low voice.

“What are you sorry for?”

“Because… I treat my dad like a stranger and maybe I should just appreciate the fact I have both my parents, while you… you don’t have your mom,” Alec looked up at Magnus with glassy eyes.

“Alexander…” Magnus started. “Don’t feel selfish. You said yourself that just because someone is our blood, it doesn’t mean they’re our family. You shouldn’t have to appreciate your dad if he doesn’t appreciate and respect you back. The fact that some kids’ parents died, doesn’t mean that you, that have both your parents here, should feel like you have to enjoy while they’re still alive, especially if they’re shitty people. So, don’t feel bad about me, okay?” Magnus had a small smile on his lips and he kissed the top of Alec’s head.

“Do… do you miss her?” He dared to ask. When they were younger, they used to talk about Magnus’ mother a lot, especially after she died. Magnus’ had thought that it was a way to keep her alive somehow before he realized he didn’t need to talk about her all day every day for her to stay alive inside his heart. Alec remembered her and he loved her, and she loved him always treating him like he was her child.

“I do. I think about her every day,” Magnus sighed and then laughed. “I don’t know if you remember, I think we were 5 or 6 but this moment stayed in my head. We caught a small frog in my backyard with a bucket and took it home, but the bucket wasn’t tall enough and then it started jumping and ran away. My parents spent hours trying to find the frog. God, she was trying not to show, but she was so mad.”

“I remember that.” Alec chuckled biting on a cookie. “Good times…” he sighed.

“Yup,” Magnus sighed too and smiled at Alec who returned the smile and squeezed his hand before planting there a caring kiss.

They ate the rest of the cookies in complete silence, maybe just having flashbacks of the good times when they were innocent and the world didn’t seem like a cruel place to live in.  
They heard the front door opening and closing and soon Magnus’ dad walked in.

“Hello,” he greeted with a smile. “It’s nice to see you, Alec.” Alec stood up to go shake his hand.

“It’s nice to see you, too.” He smiled at him.

“How was the trip?” Magnus asked.

“Same old, same old. Just a bunch of pretentious bastards in one room,” his dad laughed and grabbed the jar of water, pouring himself a cup. “Lilith asked for you though. She’d like you to come with me one day but I told her you were enjoying time with your friends and boyfriend.” He turned around and faced the two boys with a grin on his face. “She said you should bring Alec with you,” he laughed. Alec felt himself blush for some unknown reason and sat on the stool next to Magnus.

“Uh, that seems exciting!” Magnus said enthusiastically but the sarcasm followed the tone and both Alec and Magnus’ dad laughed at him.

“But how would you feel about me asking Lilith to have dinner with us one of these days?”

“Instead of asking her to come here to have dinner with us, you could just ask her on a date in a nice restaurant,” Magnus suggested and laughed when his dad almost choked on his water.

“That’s not… that’s not I meant,” Alec tried not to laugh at him and his embarrassment.

“Sure, dad.” Magnus rolled his eyes. “It’s okay, go for it.” He smiled.

“Um, okay. Yeah, sure.” It seemed that Magnus had the ability to say the right things to make people lose their words and it wasn’t just Alec that didn’t know how to react to some of the things Magnus said. “I’m going to take a shower, I need it. Bye, kiddos.” Magnus’ dad said after he got himself together and put the empty glass in the sink.

“You’re evil,” Alec whispered when Magnus’ dad went upstairs.

“Why? I see the way my dad talks about her sometimes. And he needs to go back out there, he hasn’t dated anyone since my mom. He deserves to find love again,” Magnus shrugged.

“That’s very sweet, Mags. But you caught him by surprise.” Alec laughed.

“Yeah. Well, he needs to listen for once,” Magnus chuckled.

“Mmhmm,” he planted a kiss on his cheek after standing up. “I should go. I have to go to Clary’s to bring Izzy home. It has to look like we arrived together.” Alec laughed and hugged Magnus who was still sitting on top of the island.

“Thank you for an amazing Halloween weekend,” Magnus locked his fingers behind Alec’s neck and brushed their noses.

“Thank you for being amazing and wonderful and understanding,” Alec smiled and kissed him.  
“Talk to you later,” he gave Magnus one last peck on the lips when Magnus opened the door for him.

The walk to Clary’s house is kind of long, but Alec just took that time to be with himself and enjoy the cold breeze November had brought. He knocked on her door and a minute later he saw the short redhead smiling up at him.

“Hey, Alec.” She let him in.

“Hey, big bro. I’m just going to change and I’ll be right back.” Izzy said from the living room and Alec saw her walk upstairs in pajamas that were obviously Clary’s.

The two of them started talking about the day before and she put Alec’s, Izzy’s and Magnus’ carved pumpkins by the door for Alec to take.

“So, how’s it going? You and Iz, I mean,” he asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

“Really great. Why are you asking? Did she tell you something she didn’t tell me?” Clary frowned with a confused look.

“No, not at all, don’t worry,” Alec laughed slightly. “It’s just because, I talked to her last night and she started overthinking you inviting her to sleep over,” he talked in a low voice.

“Oh, yeah. We actually talked about that. She almost had a panic attack just to tell me she didn’t feel ready to take that step,” Clary chuckled. “I want you to know that I wasn’t expecting anything to happen last night since I don’t know if I’m ready to take that step yet either.”

“She was really worried,” he grinned.

“I know, she was just rambling and stuttering all at once… she’s adorable,” Clary had a wide smile on her face and he laughed at her. “Not everyone is like you and Magnus and we can actually keep our hands to ourselves.” She scowled.

“It felt right, okay? Shut up,” he rolled his eyes but grinned at her. “I’m glad you have each other. You’re really good for her. And you also deserve all the happiness in the world, Clary.” Alec spoke after a few seconds.

“Thanks, Alec.” Clary hugged him and Isabelle showed up next to them.

“Ready?” Alec asked his sister who was now wearing the same outfit she had on the day before, but her hair was tied in a messy bun. She nodded and Alec took the carved pumpkins to his car to give Clary and Izzy some privacy to say goodbye to each other.

“So, how did it go last night?” Alec asked not taking his eyes off the road. He already knew the answer but he was the one almost giving his little sister a panic attack because of the whole situation and he felt like he needed to hear it from her.

“Amazing!” Izzy grinned and Alec looked at her for one second to offer her a smile. “We didn’t do anything. I told her I didn’t feel ready and she told me she didn’t want anything to happen last night because she didn’t feel ready either.” She explained and Alec could see she was way more relaxed than the night before.

“That’s good, right? You’re on the same page, then.”

“Yes, it is. We just talked all night and watched a few Halloween episodes of different TV shows. And we cuddled and I told her I love her,” Izzy let out a little happy laugh.

“By that smile, I’m assuming she told you she loves you back,” Alec felt truly happy for the both of them and he couldn’t help the proud smile on his face.

“She did. I’m really happy, Alec.” She said in a softer voice.

“And I’m really happy to hear that, sis.” He took one hand off the wheel to mess with Isabelle’s already messy hair. She protested but laughed.

Alec opened the front door after parking the car in their driveway and the first thing he saw was two suitcases next to the stairs.

 

* * *

 


	12. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter has homophobic comments, including the use of a slur.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell?” Izzy whispered following him. Alec thought it might be his dad’s, but he was only supposed to move out in a few weeks.

“Mom?” Alec called and walked into the kitchen seeing their mother turned to the sink washing her hands. “Mom.” He called her again and she turned around.

“Sorry, I was distracted. How was your night?” She asked with a sweet smile on her face.

“Pretty cool,” Izzy replied casually and frowned at their mom. “What’s going on with the suitcases?”

“Your dad is moving out a little sooner than we expected,” she shrugged. Alec had a bad feeling about this. His mom looked too calm and at peace with the situation and he knew she sometimes acted like that when she was so stressed, so anxious or so angry and it was like she was feeling so much that at some point it was like she didn’t feel anything at all. Alec knew that feeling and he recognized it on his mother and he was not liking how relaxed she looked.

“Why?” He asked.

“Apparently your father is having an affair,” she simply replied and turned to take the food out of the oven.

“What?” Izzy squealed and Alec saw her turn completely pale.

“He’s upstairs packing the rest of his bags. I can’t live with him anymore, even just for a few more weeks. He’s leaving now,” Izzy just hugged their mother but Alec felt more anger toward his father that he had ever felt. He knew his parents had fought and didn’t get along and that his dad wasn’t a good person but him having an affair was something Alec couldn’t take. At that moment, he heard a noise upstairs and soon he saw his dad walking down the stairs.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Alec screamed. He wasn’t thinking and he didn’t even want to think. He was going to ask and say all the things that he has been holding in for too many years. His father just stared at him with a blank expression on his face. “Answer me!”

“Alec…” He heard his mother call behind him with a soft voice, but Alec ignored her.

“Watch your mouth,” his dad said in a relaxed voice and Alec rolled his eyes.

“No. You know what you are? You’re a piece of shit and you don’t care about us and never did. How can you come home to us every day knowing what you’re doing? You disgust me,” Alec turned around to walk away.

“At least I’m not an abomination,” his father’s words hit like an arrow to his chest and he just swallowed dryly, slowly turning to face his dad again. Alec knew he referred to the fact he’s gay and he really couldn’t believe his dad was trying to compare the two things.

“Are you doing this right now? Calling my sexuality into this?” Alec gestured with his hands, not knowing exactly what to do with them.

“You started it,” his dad put the bags that were in his hands next to the others.

“Stop acting like a child, please. Do you really think that being straight and cheating on your wife is better than being gay and being in a loving and committed relationship?” Alec shook his head. He should’ve known better by then and _of course_ , his dad thought that.

“What do you even know about being in a relationship? It’s not like you’re going to ever find someone who’s going to put up with your faggot ass.”

“Dad shut the hell up!” Alec heard Izzy yell behind him and she took a few steps forward standing next to him.

“Magnus seems to like my faggot ass,” Alec said under his breath, feeling his mouth too dry to actually talk out loud. But it seemed like his father heard him. Alec realized he had never told him he was dating Magnus. He didn’t want him to ruin the one thing that made him forget about his whole family situation.

“Mag- What? Our neighbor?” He laughed. “Sure, it makes sense. With that makeup and those outfits… was he the one who turned you?” Alec raised his hand in the air but soon the movement was interrupted by Izzy who wrapped her hand around his wrist stopping him from hitting their father.

“Don’t talk about Magnus. I don’t even want you to think about him. You’ve ruined a lot of good things in my life and you’re wrong if you think you’re going to ruin the one thing that made putting up with your bullshit a lot easier.” Alec felt his chest tightening and he couldn’t breathe, but that was a thing he could worry about later. Now, he just wanted to come clean and then never see his father again.

“Do you think it’s real? Do you think he even loves you? That’s sweet, Alec. He’s going to get tired of you soon,” his dad had an almost pleasant look on his face and Alec never felt more disgusted at him in his entire life.

“You don’t get to do that…” Alec said in a low voice.

“Do you even think before you speak?” Isabelle asked with disdain in her voice. “Just so you know, I have a girlfriend.”

“Iz, don’t,” Alec whispered. He knew she was saying that so the attention wouldn’t fall all on him. Alec could handle those comments, he had done it his whole life and it was his job to protect his little sister, not the other way around. He didn’t want her to get hurt trying to get the attention on her and her relationship with Clary.

“What are you saying?” Their dad faced her with a confused look.

“I’m saying I’m bisexual and I have a girlfriend,” Alec could see the smirk on her face and there was a possibility she was going to regret it in a few moments. But it seemed like their dad ignored her and turned back at Alec.

“Wasn’t enough that you are gay, but now you dragged your sister into this? Seriously?” He shook his head in what seemed like in disappointment. At least he wasn’t erasing Alec’s sexuality for once.

“He didn’t drag me into anything. I’ve always been this way and you’re just finding out about it now because you’re a crappy father and I never got the courage to tell you,” Izzy was mad and angry and she didn’t try to hide it.

“You two disgust me,” he said with a bitter tone.

“You don’t get to talk to my children that way,” their mother said in a broken voice and Alec saw tears in her eyes when she approached them. “Just leave.”

“I can’t believe I raised two abominations,” his dad retorted, looking at Alec and Izzy.

“Get out!” Their mom talked louder, opening the door. “Now,” she insisted when he just stood there watching her. He finally grabbed three of his bags and walked out and Alec took the other one and put it outside the house, as he felt the urge to just throw it to the middle of the street.

“I’m so sorry,” their mother finally broke down in tears after she closed the door. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“There’s nothing you have to be sorry for, okay?” Isabelle had a kind and soft tone now. They both hugged her and stayed there in a comfortable silence just enjoying the company of each other.

“I love you so much,” Maryse said followed by a sob.

“We love you too,” Alec whispered against his mom’s black hair. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“I know,” she cleaned her tears but soon others followed and she gave up. Alec could feel himself break and fall apart. His legs were weak and the events of the past few minutes hit him like a fucking hurricane and suddenly he felt the air being pulled out off his lungs. The tears threatened to fall, but he refused to cry in front of his mom and his sister. That was the last thing they needed at the moment. He tried to look calm and kissed his mother’s and Izzy’s foreheads.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Alec offered them a small smile to guarantee them that everything was fine, even if he felt his world falling apart inside of him, sending waves of anger and anxiety and sadness and he just wanted to make everything go away, but he couldn’t.

Alec knocked on the next house’s door and Magnus’ dad answered it with a soft smile on his face.

“Alec! Here again?” He joked and let him in.

“Um, yeah. I guess so,” Alec tried to offer him a smile. “Is Magnus home?”

“Yes. He’s in his room,” he said in a more serious tone after noticing that Alec was not okay.

“Thank you,” Alec walked upstairs and knocked on Magnus’ bedroom door and waited for an answer before he could open the door. Magnus was sitting on his desk so he wasn’t facing the door and Alec just let himself fall on his bed, burying his face on Magnus’ pillow.

“Alec?” He heard Magnus ask but he didn’t answer. “You really can’t get enough of me, huh?” Magnus laughed and Alec felt the mattress move and Magnus’ hand on his arm. Alec couldn’t hold it in anymore and he let out a loud sob. “Are you okay? What happened?” Magnus’ voice shifted and he tried to make Alec face him as he kept sobbing. “You’re worrying me, Alec.”

Alec just ignored his questions and reached to grab Magnus’ arms. “Just hold me, please.” His voice came out in a broken whisper and he finally faced Magnus. He was pretty sure his eyes were red and puffy and Magnus just looked at him confused. “Please, Mags. I need you. Hold me?” Alec sounded desperate.

“Yes, of course. Yes.” Magnus came back to life and lied next to him after grabbing a blanket and covered both of them. Alec let his head fall on Magnus’ chest and he intertwined their legs and hugged his waist, wanting to feel every inch of Magnus pressed against him. He didn’t want to feel any distance between them and he let himself cry, silent tears that rushed their way down Alec’s face and wet Magnus’ shirt. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and kept playing with it as they stayed in silence, Alec’s soft sobs and sniffles being the only sound filling the room.

He felt himself relax under Magnus’ touch and held him tighter, with the fear of something or someone taking Magnus away from him, the fear of Magnus getting tired of him because Alec knew he would eventually. God, Alec was so tired of himself and desperately wanted to run away from his own mind, and soon the people around him would too. He just wanted to hold on to Magnus for as long as he could before his boyfriend realized that Alec is too much to handle and is not worth fighting for. Alec wouldn’t blame him when that happens, but for now, Magnus was there and he just wanted to feel loved a little longer.

“Baby, what’s going on in your heart?” Magnus whispered in a soft voice against his hair and left a kiss there.

“My dad moved out today after all,” Alec replied after taking a few deep breaths to steady his crying.

“You already knew he was going to leave,” Magnus kept running his fingers through Alec’s hair.

“Yes,” Alec sniffled. “Apparently he’s cheating on my mom.”

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Well, I confronted him about it and we got into a fight. He called me an abomination and blamed me for turning Izzy bisexual,” another tear made its way down his face.

“Alec,” Magnus whispered in chock. “Alec, I’m so sorry,” he wrapped his arms tighter around Alec and kissed the top of his head. “I’m so sorry. It’s not your fault, baby.”

“I told him we were dating, Magnus. He said you were going to get tired of me eventually,” Alec cleaned his nose on the sleeve of his sweater. “You know what the worst part is? I believe him. I don’t want to and I’m so sorry for making you go through this. I’m too much to handle and please, don’t feel bad if you want to leave. Just promise me you’ll never fake it, I won’t blame you because I wish I could leave myself but I can’t and I don’t have the courage to. I’m so sorry, Magnus. I’ll love you for as long as you let me, but I won’t make you stay if you don’t want to, okay?” Alec was rambling and he hated everything about himself at that moment.

“Alexander, I don’t intend on leaving you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me even when we were just friends. Don’t listen to a single word that bastard says and you have to learn to deal with the side of your brain that tells you that you’re not good enough, because you are. You’re so worth it and loving you is the best thing that’ll ever do, I know that for sure. Don’t doubt that, please. My heart wants to burst because it can’t even take how much I love you. You’re my best friend in the whole world,” Magnus sniffled and Alec looked at him for the first time since they started talking. Alec saw he had glassy eyes and a tear was already falling down his cheek.

“You’re so good to me, Mags. I don’t deserve it,” he said cleaning the tear on Magnus’ cheek.

“Yes, you do. You deserve all the happiness and love in the world. Tell me you’ll fight every day until you finally believe it because Alec, you’re wonderful and you deserve everything you want.” Magnus looked down at him with a small smile.

“You deserve an entire universe. I love you so much,” Alec cleaned his own tears and hugged him, pulling him so close that Magnus was almost on top of him at that point and Alec kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much, I love you,” he repeated and buried his face on his neck.

“I’m always here for you, Alexander,” Magnus started drawing imaginary figures on his back calming them both down.

“I’m always here for you, Mags,” Alec kissed his chest through the fabric and a comfortable silence full of love settled between them. “You’re the only thing about me that is not fucked up,” he whispered after a few minutes.

“That’s not good, I’m pretty fucked up too,” Magnus let out a low and broken laugh.

“Then you see how fucked up my life is, if I consider you the least messed up,” Alec smiled against his neck and Magnus chuckled.

-

It was Thursday and Alec joined his friends at the Witchcraft Café once his classes were over. He ordered the usual caramel latte and a blueberry muffin and offered the waitress a smile as he told her he could carry his order to the table. He sat next to Maia at their table in the corner and faced Magnus who was sitting next to Simon. Clary and Isabelle soon joined them and sat next to them after getting their orders.

“So, what if we go to the movies tomorrow? I think there are good ones this weekend,” Maia asked, bitting on the chocolate cookie.

“Sure,” Clary shrugged. “We could have dinner before at Luna’s,” she suggested.

“Perfect, I’m really craving the comfort food,” Simon agreed and the whole group approved of the idea. Magnus took out his phone and started checking the movies for the next day.

“Hey, I just had an idea if it’s cool with all of you,” Izzy started getting the attention from everyone. “As you know, our dad moved out this week and obviously my mom is not okay and I thought that maybe she and Max could have dinner with us. I mean, we’d go to the movies alone, since Max will not be able to keep an eye open so they’ll go home. What do you think?” She eyed everyone at the table.

“It’s fine by me,” Clary said.

“Me too,” Simon agreed. “But if you want to have dinner with her alone as a family, we can just meet up at the theater.”

“No, if you all agree then I think it would do her some good. Even though we’re just chaotic teenagers, I think she just needs to be around more people,” Izzy explained and Alec agreed with his sister, taking another sip of his coffee.

“Then it’s settled. The eight of us are going out for dinner tomorrow,” Maia grinned at the idea.

“Have you started reading Hamlet yet?” Maia asked Izzy.

“Ugh, I read it last year,” Alec rolled his eyes.

“We all did, and I didn’t dislike it,” Simon said.

“I haven’t started yet, but maybe you can all spill it and I won’t have to read it,” Izzy smirked at the idea.

“I think you’ll have to read it, babe. I speak for myself but I don’t remember shit,” Clary laughed.

“Thank you, that was helpful.” Izzy offered her a fake smile and Clary leaned over the table to steal a kiss.

“I’ll help with whatever you need. I still have my notes from last year,” Alec offered. “But, you have to read the book.”

“I knew there was a reason you were my brother,” she punched his arm playfully and he rolled his eyes but smiled.

“Yeah, don’t get used to it,” he finished eating his muffin.

-

“Mom,” Alec called for his mom’s attention. She looked at him from the other side of the table and smiled. Alec thought that that was the most peaceful dinner he had had in years. His father not being there, meant he could talk and laugh without the feeling of being judged and it actually felt weird after so many years of thinking he could never say the right thing at the dinner table that would please his father. “How do you feel about us go out for dinner tomorrow with everyone?” He asked.

“Everyone?” She frowned, serving herself more lasagna.

“Yes, us and Clary, Magnus, Simon, and Maia,” Izzy explained with a sweet smile on her face.

“Oh, I don’t know about that. You don’t want me to hang out with your friends and they wouldn’t like that either.”

“No, we already asked them and they loved the idea. They love you, and Simon wants to talk to Max about a new video game,” Izzy chuckled. “I swear that guy is a little kid.”

“Really? What game?” Max asked enthusiastically.

“I don’t know. I just know that involved zombies and guns or something,” Alec laughed.

“So cool,” his little brother smiled, happy with the idea.

“Please, mom. We’re going to that restaurant I’m always talking to you about, Luna’s. It’s just dinner. We’re going to watch a movie after but we know Max won’t stay awake so it’s just a meal.” Alec asked her and pouted like a little kid making his mom laugh.

“Okay, we’ll go,” his mom agreed. “Thank you,” she offered Alec and Isabelle a soft and sweet smile.

 

* * *

 


	13. Moving On

 

* * *

 

The next day, Alec knocked on Magnus' door at 6:45 pm and Magnus opened it with a grin on his face.

“Wow, you look… wow,” Alec looked at his outfit and smiled. He was wearing the tight pants that Alec loved and a white button-up shirt with two buttons open and his leather jacket fell perfectly on top. It was casual, but Magnus could make the simplest outfits look like they were expensive. He had the usual black eyeliner painting his waterline and a few strands of hair fell on his forehead.

“Thank you. You look amazing as well.” Magnus gave him a peck on the lips. “Let’s go?” Alec nodded and they walked to Maryse’s car that was already parked by the sidewalk just waiting for the two boys. They got in the backseat and Magnus sat in the middle, greeting Maryse and Isabelle who were in the front and started a conversation with Max. Alec smiled to himself with the view. He loved these people more than anything.

“Clary, Simon, and Maia are already at the restaurant,” Izzy informed putting the phone back in her bag.

Maryse parked the car on the other side of the street and stopped in front of the restaurant taking a good look at it. “This is beautiful,” she commented. It had big windows and they could see the inside perfectly, all the led lights decorating the inside, transmitting some of that light to the outside illuminating the sidewalk. “I never noticed this before,” his mom smiled at them and put her hand over Max’s shoulder.

They entered Luna’s and saw Maia, Clary, and Simon sitting on a big table in the back of the room.

“Hello, Maryse! I’m so glad you joined us!” Simon gave her a hug and she laughed.

“Hi, Simon. I missed your enthusiasm,” she kissed his cheek and hugged Maia and Clary. “How are you, my dears?” She greeted the two girls. Simon insisted for Max to sit in front of him and the two of them soon started a conversation about the new video game Simon bought and thought Max would love it. He looked excited and happy to be there and Alec smiled at his little brother.

“There’s Luke, I’m going to say hi to him. I’ll be right back,” Alec said and walked to the bar at the other side and leaned over the counter after sitting on one of the stools, smiled at the waiter who disappeared a few seconds later and greeted Luke.

“Hey, kiddo. You don’t get tired of this place?” Luke laughed cleaning the surface next to Alec.

“You know I don’t. It’s not my fault you made this place so homey,” Alec shrugged with a smile playing on his lips.

“What do you want?” Luke raise an eyebrow and let the baby blue cloth fall on his right shoulder as he rested his palms on the counter staring down at Alec.

“What makes you think I want something?” He chuckled, looking at the menu in front of him.

“I know you well enough to recognize that look on your face,” Luke gave him a knowing look.

“I was thinking… can you make something soft for us to drink? It’s just one drink, I promise,” Alec looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“I wish I could, Alec. But you know I can’t, you’re a minor,” he sighed.

“C’mon, it’s just one soft drink. My mom is here and we just want to celebrate,” Alec pleaded. They didn’t have anything concrete to celebrate, but Alec thought that maybe the fact they were all together in one place and he was enjoying time with his family and friends at the same time, was reason enough to have one drink. Just one.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Luke whispered. “But don’t you dare go around saying that Luna’s sell alcoholic drinks to minors. I’ll hunt you down, this can be bad for me. You hear me?” Luke pointed a finger at Alec and squinted.

“Thank you, man. You’re the best,” Alec laughed. “It’s just one and make it as soft as you can.”

“How many?” Luke asked.

“Seven, please. Oh, and a lemon ice tea for my little brother. Thanks, Luke,” he grinned.

“I’ll be right there with the drinks,” Luke said grabbing a few cups to prepare the drinks. Alec nodded and returned to his seat on the table between Izzy and Maia, sitting in front of Magnus who was sitting between Clary and Maryse. Simon was sitting next to Maia on the other side and was still talking to Max who was sitting next to his mom.

“Honey, who’s Luke?” Maryse asked, trying to look at the bar but Luke wasn’t there anymore.

“Oh, he’s the owner of this place,” Alec answered with a smile. “He’s good friends with Clary’s mom and we’ve been coming here for a few years now. He really likes us,” he chuckled.

“Hm, okay,” his mom shrugged and returned to her conversation with Maia. Alec tried to catch up to it, but it seemed like they were talking about whatever it was for a few minutes and he had no idea what it was about. Alec looked across the table, facing Magnus who was looking back at him with a sweet smile.

“What?” Alec asked laughing at his boyfriend.

“Nothing,” Magnus grinned but it sounded like a lie and he frowned, making Magnus break. “You’re just pretty, that’s it,” he giggled.

“I love you,” he mouthed from across the table and saw Magnus’ smile grow wider.

“Here are your drinks,” he heard Luke’s voice close to them and he looked up seeing Luke with a tray on his hands. “I believe the ice tea is for this little man,” Luke smiled wide and started handing out the rest of the drinks. “Where’s the mother?”

“That would be me,” Maryse frowned looking at her drink but she still hadn’t faced Luke.

“I don’t sell alcohol to minors, but Alec insisted on just one drink. If you’re not okay with this I can take it back,” he was still looking down at all of them with a sweet and welcoming smile. Alec’s mom finally looked up to face Luke and she widened her eyes a little bit.

“Luke? Luke Garroway?” She asked and Alec raised an eyebrow at her question. He was pretty sure he or anyone at that table had never said his last name before. Luke frowned a little and studied his mom’s face.

“Maryse? Oh my God. I haven’t seen you in so long,” Luke’s smile grew wider and he put the empty tray under his arm and kissed the back of her hand.

“I didn’t know you owned a restaurant. It’s a beautiful place,” she said taking another look around the room. Alec and everyone else in the table was watching the whole scene happening in pure confusion. Magnus looked at Alec with a raised brow, asking through his face what was going on and Alec just shrugged, being as confused as his boyfriend.

“Thank you very much. I didn’t know you were Alec and Izzy’s mother,” he smiled at the two confused teenagers.

“I am. And this is my youngest, Max,” she introduced and Max offered Luke a shy smile.

“How do you know each other?” Isabelle asked with an amused smirk on her face.

“We went to high school together,” Maryse explained.

“And we sat next to each other in history class. One day we laughed so much that Mrs. Herondale kicked us out of class, you were a bad influence,” Luke laughed at the memory.

“No, I was not. You started writing really bad jokes in my notebook. I remember,” she chuckled and Alec almost felt like a third wheel, even though he was in a table full of other people witnessing the same conversation.

“Mrs. Herondale? Our principal?” Clary asked, interrupting the conversation.

“Yes. I think she remembers me. I notice the look she gives me every time I go to the meetings,” she answered Clary, letting out a small laugh.

“I bet she does,” Luke grinned and grabbed his small notebook and small pencil. “Are you ready? Can I take your order?”

“Oh, yes,” Maryse looked at the menu and started ordering her food and a few minutes later Luke left the table with all of their orders.

“This is crazy. I haven’t seen him in forever,” Maryse laughed when Luke left.

“You seemed like you were good friends,” Maia commented with a small smile on her face.

“We were. And we were in the same group of friends for a while, but then I started dating Robert…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s toast?” She grabbed the drink Luke had brought to the table and all of them took their spritzers – and Max his Ice Tea – and their cups clinked.

Alec was talking to Maia, Simon, and Max when he saw Magnus whisper something in his mother’s ear and saw her blush slightly and let out a small laugh. She whispered something back and Alec frowned.

“What are you two talking about?” He squinted at his mother and his boyfriend and they just looked at him with almost innocent looks. “Hm?”

“Nothing, Alexander,” Magnus laughed harder and he now knew it was really something.

“You know that I really don’t believe you, right?”

“Are you calling me a liar?” Alec nodded automatically and Magnus pretended to be offended. “I’m just having a conversation with my boyfriend’s lovely and sweet mother. Why is that suspicious?” Magnus winked at Maryse.

“I’m just going to ignore you two for the rest of the night,” Alec shrugged and returned to the conversation with his best friends and his little brother. He heard Maryse and Magnus laugh, but he ignored it.

Luke came back a few minutes later with their food. “I hope you enjoy,” he said and offered everyone a warm smile before leaving. Alec started eating and noticed Magnus nudging his mom and her looking at him with a shy smile. He rolled his eyes to himself and took a bite of his burger.

“No. I am the oldest here and I actually have a job that pays me so of course, I’m paying,” Maryse insisted. After a long fight between the group, everyone decided to give up and let her pay for dinner.

“We invited you so you could have a nice evening, not so we could have free food,” Clary said in a sweet voice.

“It’s done,” she smiled at them.

“Well then, thank you very much, Maryse,” Maia grinned.

“Always a pleasure,” Maryse stood up putting her coat on and they all followed her through the room. “Thank you for having us, Luke. It was nice seeing you again,” she said when she walked by the bar.

“It was lovely, Maryse. I hope you come here more often,” he offered her a smile.

“I might, since they all love this place so much,” Maryse chuckled. “Have a nice weekend, Luke.”

“You too,” Luke nodded and said goodbye to the rest of the group. The cold November air hit Alec and he closed his jacket, trying to get warmer.

“What were you talking about with my mom?” Alec asked Magnus in a whisper when the rest of the group was talking a few feet away from them.

“I don’t want to betray your mother’s trust, Alexander,” Magnus grinned.

“C’mon, Mags. I’ll give you a lot of kisses and buy you chocolates,” Alec begged like a little kid and Magnus laughed.

“I don’t know,” he laughed and Alec pouted. “Okay, but you can’t tell her or anyone,” Alec nodded. “Maryse was telling me she used to have a crush on Luke when they were in high school.”

“Really?” Alec looked at his mother who was laughing at some joke Simon had just made, probably a terrible one.

“Yeah, and apparently Luke invited your mom on a date over the summer before she went to college but she had just started dating your father,” Magnus shrugged. “This could be a movie right here,” he laughed slightly and Alec grinned.

“Come with me,” Alec murmured. “Hey guys, I forgot my phone at the restaurant, I’ll be right back,” he said louder and they all nodded at him and Magnus followed Alec to the restaurant.

Alec saw Luke still serving clients at the bar and he leaned over it.

“I’m not selling more alcohol, Alec,” Luke rolled his eyes but smiled at both of them.

“I’m not here for that,” he laughed. “Okay, I never did this and it’s super weird, I know. But Magnus just told me something interesting,” Alec grinned and waited for Magnus to take the hint and tell Luke the story. Luke raised an eyebrow and eyed Magnus and Alec with a suspicious look.

“Don’t tell Maryse or else she will kill me, but she told me you asked her on a date on your last year of high school,” Magnus whispered like it was a secret and they saw Luke’s eyes widening.

“She remembers that… Oh shit,” they both laughed at his face and nodded at him.

“She does, because she used to have a crush on you a few years before,” Alec explained and he swore that Luke’s eyes were about to pop out of his head. “Now, I’m her son and this is weird but here’s her number if you’re interested in calling her some day,” Alec grabbed Luke’s notebook that was next to him and wrote his mother’s number on it.

“You both are evil,” Luke said watching as he wrote the number.

“No, we’re your best friends and soon you’ll realize that. And if not… oh well, at least you can say you tried,” Magnus winked at Luke who just rolled his eyes, but Alec could see he was trying not to smile.

“Oh, but maybe you should wait a couple of weeks. My dad just moved out and they’re going through the divorce and it could be a little soon for her. But in a few weeks, if you still want, consider it. I give you permission,” Alec laughed handing Luke his notebook, now with Maryse’s number written on it.

“I’m sorry about your dad. I didn’t know,” Luke offered him an understanding and caring look.

“Don’t be. He’s a piece of shit,” he shrugged.

“I see he hasn’t changed,” Luke sighed but smiled at both at them a few seconds later. “Thank you, I’ll think about it,” he put the notebook in his back pocket and Magnus smiled at him.

“We have to go now. It’s always good to see you, Luke,” Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus’ hand.

“Bye, kiddos. Always a pleasure,” he waved them goodbye and they walked out of Luna’s. Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand and intertwined their fingers.

“It was a good idea, right? If he doesn’t want to, then my mom doesn’t have to know and we’ll never talk about it,” Alec looked at Magnus.

“I think so,” he nodded and they saw the rest of the group on the other side of the street standing next to Maryse’s car.

“Found your phone, sweety?” Alec’s mom asked and he nodded with a wide grin on his face. “Well, Max and I are going home. There’s not enough space in the car but…”

“It’s okay, mom,” Izzy interrupted her. “The theater is just a few streets away, we can walk there,” she smiled.

“Okay then, have a good night and thank you all for inviting us. It was really nice,” she hugged all of them and grinned before unlocking the car. They waved at her and Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders, making him hug Alec’s waist.

“To the movies?” Clary asked.

“Yes!” Simon basically screamed in the middle of the street and Alec shook his head, laughing at his best friend. They started walking towards the theater and they talked and laughed loudly through the almost empty streets. The few people that walked by them must have thought that they were drunk at how loud they were being.

The warm and familiar air of the theater welcomed them in an invisible hug and Alec, Magnus, Maia, and Clary walked straight to the line to buy popcorns and candy. Izzy and Simon were in charge of picking the movie and Alec thought if that was a good idea because those two could never make choices and he looked at them, seeing that they were just laughing and making fun of the different posters. He shook his head and smiled at the view and turned his head to study the candy section to pick what to buy.

“What do you want to eat?” Alec asked Magnus who was looking around.

“I don’t need anything,” Magnus answered with a smile.

“I didn’t ask what you need. I asked what you want,” he grinned.

“Why don’t I buy you something instead?” Magnus laughed.

“But I promised you chocolates if you’d tell me what you and my mom talked about. And you told me, so I’m keeping my promises,” Alec kissed his cheek.

“And I would be a terrible boyfriend if I’d let you pay for dinner and snacks at the theater, so let me, please Alexander.”

“I didn’t pay for dinner, my mom did,” Alec chuckled and they moved a few inches in line. Clary and Maia were next and there were three girls around their age behind them already so Alec didn’t want their turn to arrive and them still trying to decide what to eat and who was paying for it.

“And whose money is that again?” Magnus pointed at Alec’s wallet and let out a quiet laugh when Alec didn’t know what to answer.

“Touché,” he sighed. “Please, Magnus.”

“There’s no fucking way I’m letting you pay. Now tell me what you want and get out of my face.” He laughed when Alec pretended to be offended and Magnus kissed his jaw.

“Can you both stop fighting and flirting at the same time and just decide?” Maia turned around to shut them up and Clary laughed loudly.

“Shut up, Roberts,” Alec rolled his eyes but smiled at her and put his hand low on Magnus’ back as they moved another few inches and Clary started asking for the popcorns and candy bars for her and Izzy. Maia went next and finally, Magnus started ordering without consulting Alec. He already knew what Alec wanted anyway so he gave up on trying to pay and let his boyfriend take that.

“You’re stubborn,” Alec said when they walked away.

“You love me,” Magnus smiled playfully.

“You’re lucky I do,” he laughed slightly and they joined their friends.

“Did you pick a movie?” Magnus asked and Simon gave them their tickets.

“Let’s go?” Izzy put her arm around Clary’s waist and she kissed Izzy’s temple.

They entered the room and sat in the last rows. Soon the lights were turned off and the movie started. Magnus gave Alec some chocolate bars and they paid attention to the movie. Izzy and Simon had picked a comedy movie and it was exactly what Alec needed. He looked at his left and two seats away from him, Maia had rested her head on Simon’s shoulder and his hand caressed her arm in slow and caring movements. In the row in front of him, he could see Izzy with her legs over Clary’s lap while Clary played with her hair. He felt amazingly happy for his friends. They deserved all the happiness in the world and they were all so supportive of each other. It warmed his heart to know he could count on them and that by then, they were more than his high school friends, they were his family. He has known all of them for too many years to consider them anything less than family; his chosen family.  
Alec felt Magnus turn around and his head falling comfortably on his chest as he let his legs rest on the empty seat next to him, making Magnus look up at Alec.

“You can’t watch the movie in that position,” Alec whispered with a soft chuckle when he got his face closer to Magnus’.

“Why would I want to watch the movie when looking at you is a much better view?” Magnus grinned and cupped his cheek.

“That was really cheesy,” he kissed the tip of his nose.

“Alec, I thought we’ve established that we’re cheesy and gross. There’s nothing new there,” he laughed under his breath.

“True,” Alec left a quick peck on his lips and straightened his back. He looked down at Magnus and ran his fingers through his hair. He had to agree with Magnus. Staring at his boyfriend and memorizing every single detail on his face and realizing Magnus was flawless, was much better than paying attention to the movie. Even if he wanted to find something imperfect about Magnus, he couldn’t. Every single detail of his face, every expression, scowl, scar, and freckle was a part of him and how could Alec hate anything that belonged to the boy he loved? Especially that boy being Magnus freaking Bane.

Magnus traced figures on Alec’s chest with the tip of his index finger and Alec took his phone out of his jacket taking a picture of Magnus who just kept the sweet smile on his face when he was looking at Alec before and he loved it because that was Magnus’ genuine smile and not one he had put on for the photo. Magnus grabbed the phone from Alec’s hands and took a photo of Alec.

“How is it possible? No one should look that good from this angle,” Magnus murmured when he showed him the picture.

“Well, it is pretty dark,” Alec tried to excuse but Magnus shook his head.

“No, you’re just so perfect that you look good from every angle,” he said and Alec felt a blush making its way to his cheeks and he was just glad it was dark and his boyfriend couldn’t see it because he was actually kind of embarrassed that after dating for one month and a half, he still blushed to the sound of Magnus’ sweet and loving words that were said for Alec to hear and no one else.  
He started wondering if he was ever going to be able to get used to Magnus’ words, and his way of walking, and his expressions, and his dance moves, and his dark brown eyes, the infinite stars in them and the black eyeliner the painted his waterline, his outfits, and the way he stuttered when Alec caught him off guard and started confessing his love for him out of nowhere, and the way he shuddered under him when Alec kissed that sweet spot on Magnus’ neck, and the way he carried himself. Alec wondered if was ever going to get used to the way Magnus presented himself to the world, and the way he completely changed when it was only him and Alec, and the way his walls crumbled down when Alec got inside his mind and understood him, and how selfless, caring and genuinely kind Magnus was, and he thought if he was ever going to get used to the feeling of loving Magnus Bane and especially, get used to knowing he was loved by such a strong and beautiful heart like the one the boy staring back at him carried in his chest. Alec felt like his heart was going to burst and he swore he was going to write seventeen pages of how much he appreciated, respected and loved his boyfriend.  
He had already written a few things about Magnus and he would sometimes give him small love letters. He had let Magnus know how much he loved his eyes. Alec never thought dark brown eyes could be so beautiful until he fell in love with Magnus’. His boyfriend would sometimes joke and say he was obsessed with them, but Alec didn’t care and he felt peace knowing that no matter how much they change or how old they get, the eyes are the one thing about someone that don’t change and Alec hoped Magnus would let him stare into his forever.

Alec curved on his seat and kissed Magnus. Even though Alec’s tongue made its way to Magnus’ mouth, the kiss was still simple, sweet and loving, without second intentions and just appreciation being transmitted through the connection of their lips.

“You’re the most beautiful soul in the world, Mags,” Alec confessed in a whisper. That small and simple sentence didn’t make up for all the feelings, thoughts, emotions, and ideas going through his mind, heart, and soul, but Magnus seemed to love Alec’s little confession as he covered his face with his palms to hide his shy smile.

Alec grabbed Magnus’ wrists carefully to take them off his face. He loved knowing he wasn’t the only one who still blushed and got shy to these confessions. Magnus was confident and knowing that Alec had the power to make him shy and vulnerable in the best way possible, warmed his heart in ways that could not be explained.

“Telling you I love you is not enough to express what I feel for you, Alexander,” he smiled up at him and looked at Alec like he was trying to memorize every detail on his face.

Alec kissed his forehead and went back to running his fingers through Magnus’ hair and his boyfriend started tracing imaginary figures with his index finger on his chest again. He tried to pay attention to the rest of the movie but he always found his gaze going back to stare at Magnus. The movie was almost over when Magnus took his legs off the seat beside him and sat next to Alec. He straightened his back and simply said “I’m getting too old for this,” making Alec laugh under his breath at the seriousness in his face. A smile quickly painted Magnus’ lips and he just intertwined his fingers with Alec’s, kissing the back of his hand.

“The movie was amazing,” Magnus said enthusiastically when they got out of the movie theater. Alec sensed the sarcastic tone in his voice and pulled him closer when the cold breeze brushed against his skin.

“You didn’t even watch the movie!” Simon accused.

“I did watch it,” Magnus said, but he wasn’t even trying which made everyone laugh.

“Magnus, you were literally staring at Alec for almost two hours,” Maia rolled her eyes and smiled at her best friend.

“Well, he is a better view than… whatever actor was on screen,” Magnus shrugged and wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist as they made their way down the street to Simon’s car.

“You two are gross,” Clary commented and Alec messed with her hair, getting a slap on the hand from Izzy.

“You stay away from my beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend,” Izzy frowned, looking at Alec with a deadly look. Clary just grabbed her face between her hands and kissed her deeply in the middle of the street.

“Yeah, sure. We’re the gross ones,” Alec rolled his eyes. They were already next to Simon’s car when Clary and Izzy ended their make-out session in the middle of the sidewalk and caught up to them.

“You guys can go. Alexander and I will walk there,” Magnus said when they started getting in the car. “If that’s okay with you, of course,” he turned to Alec who nodded and offered a little smile.

“Are you sure? It’s pretty cold,” Simon asked, putting his key in the ignition.

“Yeah, the walk is not that long and it’s still pretty early for the weekend,” Alec said and Simon nodded. He closed the door and opened the window so he could talk to them.

“Goodnight, babes,” Simon said and Alec cringed at the name he called them.

“Don’t,” Alec asked but ended up laughing. “Hey, guys? I just want to thank you for letting our family join us for dinner and I can’t tell you all how much I appreciate the incredible support you all have been for us,” he thanked. He felt like he had to say something and let his friends know how much they were appreciated and respected.

“Yes, thank you all for everything. I don’t think we couldn’t handle this without you,” Izzy agreed from the backseat and Clary’s arm hugged her waist as she left a sweet kiss on Izzy’s cheek.

“It’s what friends are here for,” Maia said. “Not friends. Family,” she corrected and they all nodded, agreeing to it. “We’ll always be here and have each other’s backs. Anything can happen and I know that you all will be there for me.”

“Thank you for being the best family I could’ve ever asked for,” Clary went next.

“We’re really just six chaotic teenagers. It’s a pretty dysfunctional family,” Simon laughed.

“Yeah. Well, I’ll take this messed up family over any other ‘perfect’ family without thinking twice,” Magnus said.

“Me too,” Alec smiled at his best friends. “Okay, this is getting too lame and I was the one who started it. I just wanted to thank you and yeah… goodnight, motherfuckers,” he chuckled.

“Why did you have to ruin such a beautiful family moment?” Simon groaned.

“I had to. Sorry, Si,” he fist bumped him and reached his arm further to fist bump Maia and Clary and Izzy ended up doing it too.

“Goodnight, beautiful people. Love you all!” Magnus screamed when Simon was reversing the car. They waved at the two boys and suddenly the street was filled with a comfortable silence.

Alec smiled at Magnus and wrapped his arm around his shoulders while Magnus put his arm around his back, under his jacket so they could walk close and warm each other a little bit.

“Why did you want to walk alone with me?” Alec asked breaking the silence.

“Just wanted to enjoy more time with you, I guess,” Magnus smiled and kissed his shoulder.

“I’m glad you did, baby.” They kept walking to only the sound of the wind in their ears, the traffic in the distance and their heartbeats. They turned to their street and slowed their pace so it wouldn’t end so soon. They reached their houses and were already saying their goodbyes when Magnus seemed to have an idea.

“Come with me,” he said and grabbed Alec’s hand. He opened the gate that separated the sidewalk from Magnus’ backyard.

“What are we doing here?” Alec chuckled as Magnus stopped next to one of the tall trees in the corner of the yard. He didn’t feel as cold now since there were more trees and the house a few feet away from them which covered them a bit from the light cold November breeze.

“You remember when we used to climb this tree all the time because this is the tallest?” Magnus asked as he looked up and Alec did the same.

“Yeah. Climbing this tree always felt like we could touch the sky. It also felt like it was so much taller back then,” he laughed at the memories. “I always remember the day you fell from it. To this day, I don’t know how you didn’t break any bone. I was pretty sure you were dead when I saw you on the ground,” Alec grinned. He was laughing now, but he could still feel the anxiety of that moment and how he thought something bad had happened to his best friend.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Magnus laughed.

“Why did you take me here at midnight?” Alec grinned. He wasn’t complaining though. Every second spent next to Magnus was appreciated.

“Because,” Magnus started, grabbing Alec’s jacket that was opened so he could pull him closer. “We never made out under this tree.” Alec laughed loudly and Magnus covered his mouth.

“My dad is probably still awake,” he warned him and Alec nodded.

“We never made out under any tree. Not just this one,” Alec pointed out.

“Then we have a lot of work to do,” Magnus grinned and kissed him. Alec’s hands held Magnus’ waist tightly pulling him even closer while his boyfriend locked his fingers behind his neck. Magnus’ tongue teased Alec’s bottom lip and he opened his mouth slightly so he could let him in. The kiss quickly deepened and a heat started burning around their little bubble and suddenly, it wasn’t so cold anymore. Their tongues moved perfectly with each other and when they needed air, they parted slowly. Magnus dragged Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth a little too hard and Alec could almost taste Magnus and blood in his mouth.

“Magnus,” he whispered when their foreheads touched and their warm breaths got mixed between their mouths.

“Hm?” Magnus gave him permission to talk, but Alec didn’t really have anything to say. He couldn’t talk and he didn’t want to. Alec’s right hand abandoned his waist as the other stayed there and he cupped his cheek.

“I love you so fucking much,” Alec murmured and Magnus let out a quiet laugh.

“I love you, too. So fucking much,” he connected their lips again and this time it was Alec’s tongue that found Magnus’ in another heated and passionate kiss and Alec felt his back being pressed against a hard surface and he realized it was the trunk tree.

“We’re really making out under a tree we used to play around of when we were kids,” Alec laughed between a kiss.

“Yes. Now it’s a different type of game. And a different type of fun.” He chuckled and left a sweet and kind kiss on Alec’s lips, but his teeth found a way to fit there and Magnus took his bottom lip between them again and Alec let out a soft sound at the slight pain and pleasure.

“You have an obsession with my lips,” Alec grinned.

Magnus cupped his face and his thumb found his lips and scrapped over his bottom lip, cleaning the little bit of blood there. Alec opened his mouth slightly and he took Magnus’ thumb between his teeth and his tongue found the tip and sucked it a little bit, tasting his own blood on Magnus’ finger.

“Alec… we can’t do anything right now. So please, stop teasing me,” Magnus sighed at the view.

“You were the one who dragged me here for a make-out session,” he pulled Magnus closer and his back hit the tree again. “Now take it,” he whispered and kissed his mouth, going down to his neck and finding that sweet spot close to Magnus’ ear that when he left a love bite there, drove Magnus insane. He kissed his way to his ear and bit gently the earlobe. “Goodnight, Mags,” Alec whispered to tease him. He wasn’t really going to leave, but he started pulling away and prepared to walk away.

Alec took a step away and almost instantly, he felt Magnus’ hand around his wrist and pushing him back. Alec’s back hit the hard surface of the trunk tree and he let out a low gasp from the impact. “Where do you think you’re going?” Magnus’ hands found the skin of his waist under all those lawers and they settled there, making a home out of Alec’s warm skin and Alec shivered under his touch. “Just because we can’t go further than this, it doesn’t mean I don’t get to tease you a little longer,” Magnus murmured, looking at him with a smirk.

“And how am I going to sleep tonight? And how are you?” Alec asked with a heavy breathing.

“My dad is going on that date with Lilith tomorrow. You can come over by then and we’ll take care of it,” Magnus suggested.

“You’re going to make me wait a whole day? Shit.”

“Stop being such a horny teenager,” Magnus laughed at his boyfriend.

“You’re one, too,” Alec accused and Magnus nodded, admitting it. Alec’s mouth brushed against Magnus’ kiss-swollen lips and Alec’s hands found his hair, pulling it slightly and Magnus let out a low sound.

“We have to stop,” Alec said but pulled Magnus in for one last kiss and he deepened it. He squeezed his ass and Magnus chuckled.

“Yeah, we probably should,” Magnus kissed a sweet spot on Alec’s neck making him shiver. “This was pretty hot,” he giggled.

“Pretty hot? I’m on fire,” Alec said in a funny way and Magnus laughed.

“True,” he nodded. “I love you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered and let his lips ghost over Alec’s.

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec broke the distance and connected their lips in a short and loving kiss. Magnus walked with Alec to the front door and left a kiss on his cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, babe.” Magnus waved him from his door and Alec entered the house closing the door behind him and pressing his back against it, smiling at himself. After a few seconds, he gathered the courage to move his legs that still felt weak and the ghost of Magnus’ lips was still lingering on his own. He changed to sweatpants and a sweatshirt and walked up to the window to close the blinds. Alec saw Magnus’ blinds were still open and the light in his room soon turned on and he saw his boyfriend’s silhouette. Magnus walked up to the window, grabbing the string to close the blinds and he noticed Alec looking back at him. They smiled and stared at each other for a few seconds before waving and closing their blinds.

Alec was so in love with his best friend, his neighbor, his better half. He felt so lucky he was loved back with the same intensity. And he knew that if one day that passion and heat ran out and the flame burned out, they would always have their friendship and complete trust to let themselves be vulnerable around each other with no secrets, walls or lies. Just them against the world. And that was enough to make their relationship strong and healthy; and maybe even with the chance of lasting forever, because life seemed unbearable without Magnus on it. Without the inside jokes, stupid games and the most random conversations at 3 in the morning. Without the sunrises, coffee trips to their favorite café and stolen kisses from across the table. Life just seemed boring and sad without his best friend and soulmate and he was sure Magnus was the love of his life and he didn’t even look for it. It just appeared one day at his doorstep when he was four years old and introduced himself as Alec’s new neighbor, always full of confidence and sweetness. Alec’s life took a lot of turns and his heart broke many times, but at least he was lucky in one thing: to have found someone like Magnus that would stay beside him while he tried to battle his own struggles and heal himself and that would love him and ensure him of how much he was loved when he didn’t believe he was worthy of it. Magnus is a completely different world, full of curiosity and love; wonder and passion. God, Alec could wax poetic about Magnus Bane for days and he’d still have something new to say after that.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first english fanfic i wrote and also my first time writing malec. i just wrote this for fun and because i really needed a really gross cliché. if someone read the whole thing, i hope you enjoyed! ly x
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lgbtarcher) and [tumblr](https://archerbicon.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
